Unexpected Parenthood
by potterfan310
Summary: Flick Saunders had a plan, becoming pregnant at 16 was not part of it. Having dropped out of Hogwarts, Flick spent her 6th year looking after her babies whilst being home schooled. Now she's going back for her 7th year. The only problem is her friends didn't know she was pregnant and neither did the father...
1. Chapter One

**A/N Okay so I have this story up on another site and it's had a great response. So I'm now putting it up on here!**

"Fliss, wake up honey. There's someone here to see you." I heard my dad say as he gently shook me.

"Go away." I mumbled into my pillow.

"Fliss, it's important." He told me.

"Ok, ok, I'm getting up." I huffed as I sat up in bed, bringing my multi-coloured room into focus. Strictly speaking it's not just my room; you see I share it with my son and daughter. Me and my family live in a three story house Georgian house in London. My room is on the top floor next to my sister Ria's room and opposite the store cupboard. It's at the back and run's the full length of the house, from my window I have view of the London skyline and in the very distance I can make out Big Ben.

At the very end of my room, is where Bentley and Aubri's sleep and then each have their own side. Bentley's side is painted pale blue and Aubri's side is pale pink, as for the rest of the room it is painted raspberry pink. I love my room, especially the view, as at night I can see the stars.

"Five minutes." Dad called.

I rubbed my eyes and looked at my alarm clock and saw it said eleven thirty-one. Are you kidding, have I really been asleep that long? Why hadn't I heard my babies crying? I looked towards their cots and saw they were empty. Guess that answers my question, I hadn't heard them because they weren't in here and I was asleep.

I threw back my quilt and got up, crossing my room towards my chest of drawers. I pulled out a bra, put it on and looked in my mirror that rest's on top. I noticed my blonde hair was sticking up in every direction possible so I ran my brush through it and put it in a pony.

I sighed, I suppose I better go and see who my visitor is. I headed for my door and grabbed a grey cardigan that was hanging from it before making my way down the two flights of stairs.

Not wanting to walk right into the living room, I headed for the kitchen. I love our kitchen, its bright yellow and when the sun is on the back of the house it gives the place a warm glow. Sat at the breakfast bar was my eldest sister Rhianon (who prefers being called Ria) holding a grizzly baby girl, my baby in fact. I took Aubri from Ria and held her close, rocking her in my arms.

"Morning, sleepy head." Ria said as she poured me a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks," I said as she placed the glass on the breakfast bar. "You could have woken me up earlier."

Ria shrugged, "Thought you could have done with the sleep what with Aub teething."

She was right, I've been knackered this past week. Aubri's teething and all she wants is to be held or to bite things, not to mention she hasn't been sleeping. And then when she wakes up at night it means Bentley wakes up minutes later because of the crying. In a way I'm glad I was able to sleep in, I don't think I've slept in since December and it's now the start of July.

"So who's my visitor?" I asked lowering my voice and pointing to the door that leads to the living room as I drank my juice.

Ria smiled, "Think magical." She told me before leaving the kitchen.

Think magical, what is she on about I thought as I followed her after drinking the rest of my juice and I put the glass in the sink. I hovered outside the living room door before entering. Dad was sat on the sofa smiling and a sleeping Bentley was next to him. I went to sit down but dad stopped me.

"Here let me take Aub." Dad offered as he stood up.

I went to hand him his granddaughter but Aubri whimpered so I batted his hand. "Leave her, she'll only cry otherwise." I told him as I sat in his empty seat.

He nodded and said, "I'll leave you too it then." as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

I looked towards the chair where my visitor was sat and my mouth dropped open. There sat in my house was my ex-headmistress: Minerva McGonagall (nicknamed Minnie by me and my friends). She was dressed down in long black skirt with a hint of tartan, a white shirt and black jacket, her hair was in a tight bun as always. If anything she didn't look like the head I once knew. Then again she might have dressed down because of the muggles who live around here.

"Good Morning Miss Saunders. I'm sorry to have woken you but I am here because I have a proposition for you." She said with a smile.

What is it with people smiling at me this morning, first Ria then dad and know my ex-head. I felt like something was up and that they were not telling me things. I moved Aubri from my arm and sat her on my lap.

"As you know, the school term ended twenty-four hours ago." Minnie told me.

Oh I knew alright, my tutor Mrs Samuels had left two days ago as she was satisfied that my school work and grades were back to up to standard. I also knew it had ended because I've been dreading today for one reason, I was bound to be bombarded by owls with letters off my friends. Bentley snuffled in his sleep and I lost my thought so I nodded because Minnie was staring at me. Whoops looks like I got distracted.

She continued, "Your grades are back up which means, if you want to. You would be able to attend Hogwarts again in September. You don't need to give me an answer right away but I will need one by the end of the week."

I nodded; Minnie was actually saying I could go back. My hard work had payed off and I could go back to school. "Um thanks for the offer Professor, but I need to think about it." I told her.

"No problem, I shall await your reply," Minnie said as she stood up, "I have to be on my way now."

I stood up, shifting Aubri again as she opened the living room door that leads to the hallway.

"I'll see myself out; you stay with your little ones. Goodbye Miss Saunders."

I was left staring at the living room door and it wasn't until I heard the door click did I sit back down. She actually wants me to go back, I'm allowed back.

"So what did she want?" Came Ria's voice as she came and sat on the other side of Bentley.

"ShesaidIcouldgobackHogwarts." I blurted out.

"Sorry Flick, I didn't catch that."

"I said, she said I could go back to Hogwarts." I repeated.

I watched as Ria's mouth dropped open, "No way. Are you going then?" She asked.

God you'd think she was trying to get rid of me.

"I-I-I dunno." I stammered looking down at Bentley sleeping next to me and Aubri in my arms who was trying to eat my cardigan. I took my cardigan out from her mouth, great now I have a wet patch on me. Since I had taken her 'chew toy' Aubri tried putting her fist in her mouth. I'll be bloody glad when she's stopped teething, I thought.

"Come to Auntie Ria," Ria cooed at Aubri as she took her from me leaving a trail of dribble between us, "Mummy looks like she needs some coffee."

I left her with my babies and headed for the kitchen. Ria was right, I do need coffee. I set about boiling the milk as I like milky coffee. Before you get the idea I was expelled, excluded or kicked out of school, you would be wrong. A year ago I was fifteen weeks pregnant, a year ago I broke up with my boyfriend of three years and seven months who I loved very much (still do a bit). A year ago I said my final goodbyes to my friends and a year ago I left Hogwarts because I wanted to.

When I left last year I knew I wouldn't be going back, I spent my summer owling my friends but never seeing them. Then when September first rolled around, I didn't get on the Hogwarts Express like everyone else. I was here at home meeting my tutor: Mrs Samuels. Of course when my friends had realised I hadn't shown up, they owled me. I sent them each matching letters explaining that I wasn't going back for sixth year because I dropped out of school because of my grades and that if they didn't improve I wouldn't be allowed back.

Of course this much is true, I'm not exactly best student at school and I have a low attention span, so I get distracted easily. My grades were pretty bad and now with the help of Mrs Samuels I have improved all my OWL grades except Care Of Magical Creatures which I dropped mainly because I didn't have access to any 'magical creatures' and I hardly call the pets in our house magical.

After September first and every day since my friends have owled me and apart from the first time I haven't replied. Every time a new letter comes, I just chuck it with the rest which live in a cardboard box at the bottom of my wardrobe. All the letters in there are un-touched and un-opened. I did open a few in the first week I was home and most of them said 'We miss you', 'Come back' and 'Where are you?'.

I poured the milk in my cup and stirred it in with the coffee and added sugar, before going to sit at the breakfast bar. Thinking about Hogwarts makes me think back to the day I told Minnie I was pregnant, boy that was a fun conversation.

_Sixteen and pregnant what an example I am to my younger sister, I thought as I rushed through the quiet castle to the head's office. I gave the password 'Chocolate frogs' and the gargoyle sprang to life. Once at the top of the stairs, I knocked._

_"Come in." Came the voice of Professor McGonagall._

_I entered the round room, not the first time I've been here either. I dropped my bag down and sat in the chair in front of the desk._

_"I believe that you asked Professor Longbottom that you needed to see me Miss Saunders, is that correct?" Minnie asked._

_I nodded, "Yes professor. I needed to tell you that I'm pregnant."_

_Silence, complete silence, even the portraits were silent. Remind me why I just told her. Because you want it kept quiet and you want to leave school, my brain answered myself. Why am I arguing in my head?_

_"Miss Saunders, are you there?" Came Minnie's voice._

_I jumped, "Huh?"_

_"Miss Saunders you've just told me that you're pregnant. How far are you? And have you seen Madam Pomfrey?" Minnie asked me._

_Well duh, I'm not that dull. Then again I'm sixteen and pregnant._

_"I'm ten weeks, I've known for two weeks and yes I've been to see Madame Pomfrey." I answered._

_She nodded, "I see and who is the father? Does he know?"_

_Jeez what is this, twenty questions._

_"I know who he is but I'd rather that stay private and no he doesn't. Well not yet anyway." I told her._

_"Miss Saunders I will have to inform the other teachers of your condition and you will also have to be excused from potions and defence against the dark arts."_

_I nodded, "Professor is there any spell that could help me hide my bump. I don't want anyone to know"_

_"I understand, there is a spell that will conceal it for up to ten hours per day. I shall ask Madame Pomfrey to teach you it."_

_I smiled and stood up, grabbing my bag. "Thanks Professor." I called as I left the office._

"Flick, Flick, anyone home?" Came a voice and a hand waving in front of my face.

I looked away from the window to see my younger sister Tessa, looking at me.

"You okay?" She asked.

I nodded, "I'm fine. Just daydreaming that's all." I replied as I got up from the bar. I really needed to take a long walk and think about this. I put my mug in the sink and went back to the living room. I smiled at Aubri who was sat in the corner of the sofa, dribbling all down herself and Bentley who was now awake and sat on Ria's lap.

Just from seeing them sat there, I knew what to do. If I don't do it for myself, I want to do it for them. I want them to proud of me and know that I didn't give up. I picked up a bit of parchment from the side and went back in the kitchen, grabbing a pen on my way.

I went over to the back door where the owl perch is and leant on the work top to write my reply. I attached it to Swoop's leg (She's dad's owl) and stroked her as I told her where to go. I watched her fly out the back door before going to get the twins and myself dressed. I definitely need a long walk to mull things over and think about what I'm gonna say.

**-Potterfan310**

**Soph xx**


	2. Chapter Two

I looked at my pink clock and saw it was half past eight. I sighed, the only reason I'm awake right now is because I'm hot. It's nice that it has been warm and sunny these past few weeks but it makes sleeping at night a nightmare.

I rolled over and looked towards the end of my room where the twin's cots are, I noticed that they weren't in there. Great, does my family purposely think they have to let me sleep in. Don't get me wrong, I like a lie-in once in a while but since the beginning of July, I've had a lot more mainly because when the twins wake up dad or Ria take them downstairs so I can sleep. I know they think they're doing me good but to be honest I'd rather be up and doing stuff.

I can't just lie here otherwise I'll think about certain things. I threw my quilt off and got up, picking up my grey cardi as I left my room. I made my way downstairs as quietly as possible so I wouldn't wake anyone else up. At the bottom of the stairs in the hall, I was greeted by Birdie our tabby cat. Ironic name really, since he's a cat.

I paused to stop and scratch him behind his one ear (he was in a fight with a fox and lost), he started purring like crazy as he wound himself around my legs. I stopped paying him attention and cocked my head to one side: giggling, I could hear giggling.

Sensing I wasn't going to scratch him anymore, Birdie hopped off up the stairs which is kind of hard to do when you only have three legs. Like I said, he was in a fight with a fox and lost. I carried on down the hall and entered the dining room before going into the kitchen, where the giggling was coming from.

I stood in the doorway and I smiled as I saw the scene in-front of me, Ria was sat on one of the stools from the breakfast bar and had a highchair either side of her. On the other side of the breakfast bar was sat my little brother Oscar and younger sister Tessa who were both giggling.

From where I was stood, I could see that Bentley was wearing most of his breakfast on his face and Aubri had the bowl on her head. My smile widened and I felt a wet thing touch my right foot, looking down I saw my cat, Ginger Nut sniffing my foot before winding her way around my legs.

I bent down and picked up my little ball of ginger fluff and held her baby style in my arms, tickling her tummy. "Morning." I said as I walked over to them.

"I have no clue how you manage to feed them both at the same time." Ria said as she prised the bowl off Aubri's head before picking up Bentley's.

I laughed as I sat next to Oscar, "It's because I don't give them a bowl each, I use one bowl and then give them an equal amount of spoonful's." I told her.

"Makes sense." I heard her mutter.

"How come you're all up so early?" I asked as Ginger Nut leaped from my arms onto the floor, I watched as she padded into the living room not listening to what Ria had said.

"Flick?"

"Huh?"

"I said it's because we're going to Diagon Alley and so are you." Ria said as she cleaned up my messy babies.

"Why?"

She just looked at me, "Because we need to get you school supplies and we need to get Tessa all of her stuff."

Of course, the day after Minnie had come to see me Tessa received her Hogwarts Letter. "Do I have to come," I questioned, "Can't I just give you a list."

Ria shook her head, "Nope, you're coming and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"But what about Bentley and Aubri, I'm guessing dads in work and there is no way I'm taking them with us." I pointed out.

"Give Nana Marge a ring." She suggested as she gave Aubri her stuffed Giraffe to keep her occupied whilst Tessa played peek-a-boo with Bentley.

I left the kitchen and went into the hall; I picked the phone up and sat on the stairs before dialling Nana's number.

Margret West also known as Nana Marge is my mum's mum. She lives all the way over on the other side of the park opposite us in a three bed roomed apartment. For the past six years, she's lived there with her barn owl Hootie and at one point Bampa David until he passed away.

"Hello, grandchild." I heard Nana's voice say.

"How did you know it was one of us?"

"I recognised the number."

Makes sense, I thought.

"Um Nana, I was just wondering if you were doing anything today," I paused as I chose my words carefully before carrying on, "You see, would it be possible for you to watch Bentley and Aubri for me just for an hour or two."

"I'd love to Flick, but I'm off out in half an hour." She told me.

Drat, my Nan seems to have a better social life than me.

"It's ok, have fun Nana. Love You. Bye." I got up from off the stairs and put the phone back just as Ria came out of the kitchen with Bentley in her arms followed by Tessa carrying Aubri and Oscar bringing up the rear.

"Any luck?"

"Nope," I said as I followed them into the living room, "Guess I won't be coming them."

"Oh yes you will. It'll do you good to get out of the house. Now go get dressed."

I started to say "But..."

But Ria cut me off, "No buts, now go get dressed. I'll sort this lot out." She said indicating to our siblings and my babies who were all still in their pyjama's. I sighed and went up to my room, there's no point in arguing with Ria since I'll only lose.

It was ten o'clock by the time we were all dressed and ready. "I don't see why I have to come." I complained as I pushed the double buggy down the street to the bus stop.

"I told you, we need to get you school supplies and Tessa needs her uniform, equipment and a wand. Now stop complaining."

After three buses we finally arrived outside the Leaky Cauldron Pub in the heart of London. I still didn't see the point of me going, I mean if I gave Ria a list she could have just got it, but no she's made me come along. You see I haven't been in the wizarding world since I left Hogwarts.

For the past year I've managed to stay away from anywhere to do with the wizarding world for one reason only. No one knew I was pregnant except for my family, I never told my friends and I didn't tell the father. And the fact their father is famous is another reason I haven't been back to the wizarding world, mainly because when we broke up somehow the daily prophet got hold of the information and it was front page news.

"Morning dearies." Came the happy voice of Hannah Longbottom, the landlady of the pub.

"Morning, Mrs Longbottom." Ria replied with a smile.

"Shopping for school supplies are you dear?"

"Yep, gotta get Tessa her wand and stuff. She's going to be a first year."

I left Ria and Oscar behind talking to Mrs Longbottom, as I made my way through the pub with the buggy and Tessa heading out the back where the magical wall is. I pulled my wand out of my bag and tapped the bricks in order and Diagon Alley appeared in front of us.

"Come on then, what you waiting for." Ria said, making me jump as she appeared behind us.

"Wow!" I heard Oscar gasp.

The street was pretty busy, mostly Hogwarts kids and their parents.

"Right, I'm gonna take Tessa to get her wand, you need to get new school robes so we'll meet you in Madame Malkin's."

I nodded, "I want to go to Quality Quidditch supplies, so I'll go there now."

I held my hand out expecting Oscar to take it but instead he took Ria's, "I want to go to the wand shop." He said with a smile.

I shrugged and made my way down the street, weaving my way around groups of people. I tried to keep my head down as much as possible so that if anyone from my year at Hogwarts was here, they hopefully wouldn't recognise me.

An older witch held the door to Quality Quidditch Supplies open so I could enter with the buggy. "Thank you." I said to her with a smile.

Navigating around the shop was kind of tricky since some of the aisles were narrower than others. I really miss playing Quidditch, I haven't played since I found out I was pregnant. Albus was furious when I quit the team 'for personal reasons' especially since I was his star seeker, I smiled at the memory and headed to the children's section.

I loved looking at all the little outfits, sleep suits, vests etc. That they do with team logos on or in team colour's. They're really cute and of course my babies look cute in anything. What with Bentley and his dark hair and Aubri with her blonde, you probably wouldn't think they were twins.

I picked up two White vests, each with the Slytherin logo on, the sign above them read_ 'Can be personalised, any name, any number'_

I smiled, perfect for my little Slytherin's and they can have my lucky number seven on the back. I think they'll be good if I get back on the team, I'm sure Ria could come up to the school with them to support me. I checked on them both before making my way down the aisle to the tills to pay.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I nearly run over a tall boy of around my age, with messy black hair. It seemed he was talking to a pile of Quidditch robes, but I was too distracted by the flaming red hair sticking out above it.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I said apologetically whilst trying to decide who the little titch was.

"Sorry." The boy said as he turned around.

My mouth dropped open in shock and I blinked rapidly as though to see if I was dreaming. This couldn't be happening; my ex-boyfriend couldn't be stood here in front of me. My ex-boyfriend couldn't be stood in-front of me because it's his children in the buggy I'm pushing. His children, the ones he doesn't know about.

"Flick? Is that you?" He said, running his hand through his already messy hair, a shocked expression on his face.


	3. Chapter Three

I froze as I continued to goldfish for a good twenty seconds before pulling myself together.

"Um, hey." I managed to splutter.

"Is that Flick, your Flick?" Came a little voice from under the Quidditch stuff. I watched as the pile of Quidditch robes moved and a face appeared: Lily Potter the second, youngest and only daughter of the great Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, brother to James and Albus and Auntie to my children (although she doesn't know that).

"Yeah, my Flick Lil," He replied a hint of sadness in his voice, "So how are you?, I sent you letters all year and I got nothing back. I thought something had happened and then there were rumours you moved away as well as one that said you were dead." He blurted. I looked at his face and saw him looking at Bentley and Aubri who were sound asleep, a clear look of confusion on his face. He looked up and his green eyes met my blue ones.

Please god don't let Albus Potter be a Legilimens. Please, please, please. I thought of the one thing that could be true and blurted out, "They're Ria's. Y'know my elder sister."

He looked down and back up again and opened his mouth but he was interrupted by Tessa as she magically appeared at my side. "Flick, Ria said hurry up." Tess informed me.

"Bye." I said as I threw the vests on the side, it wasn't like Bentley and Aubri needed them. God knows they don't need any more clothes, what with the amount they have back home.

I shooed Tessa out and followed her, hurrying down the street. What had just happened, Al had seen me. He had seen my babies, his babies, our babies. Why the hell didn't I tell him, it's my own bloody fault I'm in this mess.

I frowned as Tessa was walking into a little coffee shop just off the main street, "Tess what Where's Ria?"

"Follow me." Was all she said.

I followed her into the coffee shop which was fairly big, there were a group of black leather sofa's at the back and she headed for them. She sat down and patted the seat next to her. I sighed and made my way over to her, trying to avoid hitting tables on the way.

"What?" I repeated.

"You, back in the shop. Goldfish much?"

I laughed, "I guess. Where's Ria and Oscar then?"

"Oh we're meant to meet them in half hour." She replied.

I looked at my baby sister, since when did she lie? "But - so why'd you lie just then?" I questioned.

"Because you looked like you needed rescuing. Can we have two butter beers please?" She added as a waitress came over.

"Rescuing from what?"

"Not what, who. I know something's up, so what's wrong Fliss?"

"Nothing's wrong." I protested

"Fliss, stop lying or I'll tell dad."

"Fine," I huffed, I really didn't need dad finding out about this, "If I tell you, you have to swear you won't tell anybody. I mean it Tess, you can't tell any of your friends, no one can know."

She nodded, sending her blonde hair all over the place. "I won't tell a soul Fliss."

"Well you know I was dating Al," She nodded again, "And you know I dumped him and then left school. Well the thing is, he's kinda their dad." I whispered and pointed to my sleeping babies.

Her eyes widened, "Does he know?"

"Course he doesn't know Tess. If he did do you think I would have dumped him, or pretty much jumped a mile when I saw him in the shop. No. Of course he doesn't bloody know!"

"Jeez, no need to bite my head off. Calm down Flick."

I noticed she stopped using dad's nickname for me, guess she didn't have the need to use it since I'd told her what's wrong. She's right, I do need calm down. The one bloody time I enter the wizarding world and I bump into him. The one person I didn't want to see. Or did I, I mean he's still as gorgeous as ever what with his green eyes, messy black hair, that fine body, so drool worthy. And I guess I do still love him a little, but just tiny little amount. Oh no, I've got Albus Potter on the brain.

"I kind of told him they were Ria's." I whispered as I snapped out of my little daydream about Al.

"You what! You do realise she's gonna kill you."

I nodded, "I know, it's just I couldn't exactly tell him there and then. 'Oh hey Al, haven't seen you for a year. By the way these are your kids.' Yeah because that would have worked perfectly." I said sarcastically.

"Come on, we need to go. Or Ria will be killing us, if we're late." Tess announced after rolling her eyes at my comment.

I drank the rest of my butterbeer and got out some money to pay for it as well as Tessa's. "Let's go then."

I had just stepped foot outside the little coffee shop when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned and found myself looking into his green eyes, oh those green eyes. They make me go weak at the knees. I hung on tight to the buggy to keep myself upright.

"Hey Flick, sorry about before," He told me, his eyes flickering towards Tessa. "Can I have a word, please?"

I looked at Tessa and within a minute she had started walking up the street with the buggy. I sighed, there goes my support.

"Can we go in here," Al said indicated the coffee shop we had just come out of, "It won't take long."

I nodded and went and sat at a table near the door, in-case I have to make a quick getta way, I thought.

"I'm sorry about earlier. It's just seeing you after so long. Flick, I sent you a letter every couple of days and I got nothing back except that you were being home schooled. I still don't know why we broke up."

"I understand Al, I can't explain here but I will one day, I promise." I told him.

"How come you're here, nothing off you for a year and then here you are in the middle of Diagon Alley..." Al trailed off.

"I'm starting back at Hogwarts." I mumbled, looking down at the floor.

"What! Really?"

I looked up and saw a smile forming, the smile I loved. I nodded.

"That's great Flick! I'm gonna owl the gang when I get home," Al said as he stood up, "Listen I've got to go as I'm meeting someone but promise me, you'll reply if I owl you."

I stood up as well and was taken aback when he hugged me. The smell of him came rushing back to me, how safe I felt in his arms. The woody smell, the smell of pumpkin pie and Broom polish. "I promise," I mumbled having seen the smile on his face, "See you around Al." I said as broke away out of his strong arms.

"Bye Flick." He called as he walked down the opposite end of the street.

"Bye Al." I mumbled quietly as I headed back to the pub.

Ria was stood up holding Aubri, Oscar was playing peek-a-boo with Bentley who was still strapped in the buggy and Tessa had a brown basket on her lap and was cooing at whatever was inside.

Ria took one look at me and said, "Uh-oh, what's happened."

Just as I was about to tell her, Tessa cut in, "She bumped into Al."

Ria raised her eyebrows, "Oh really."

I nodded, "Look can we talk about this at home, please."

"Fine, come on then, let's go." She snapped as she handed me Aubri.

Tessa carefully rested the basket in Aubri's empty seat and took Oscar's hand. I looked at Aubri who smiled at me, "What's mummy gonna do, eh." I murmured as I kissed her forehead.

***

It's been two hours since we got home from shopping, dad came home from work an hour ago and I was able to escape to my room after dinner whilst dad spent time with Bentley and Aubri. When we got in I managed to see what Tessa had in the brown basket. It was a cat, dad had given Ria the money to get Tess a present and naturally she wanted an animal and now we have a dark brown kitten running around our house called Cookie.

Ria has currently been sat on the end of my bed for the past five minutes looking at me. "So you bumped into Al." She stated.

I nodded from where I was lying on my bed.

"Was he surprised to see you? Did you tell him?" Ria questioned.

"Yes and No." I replied, staring at my ceiling.

"Seriously Flick, you should have just told him when you first found out. You and I both know what it's like having one parent, think how Bentley and Aubri will feel growing up without even knowing him. At least we knew mum before she left. And now you're going back to Hogwarts where there is going to be no way of escaping Flick. You're in the same house and you share the same friends for crying out loud!" Ria rambled on.

"You think I don't know that Ri, you think I don't know that this is all my fault. It's my fault I never told Al, It's my fault Bentley and Aubri haven't seen him or won't know him. It's my fault they haven't got a daddy. It's my own stupid fault I got pregnant!" I snapped at her, whilst trying to hold back the tears.

"Hey, it's not your fault you got pregnant. These things happen Flick." Ria said, looking at me.

I avoided her gaze, I mean she is sort of right. Its not like we didn't use protection, we used two condoms for Merlin's sake. I guess luck just wasn't on our side when they both broke, then again the fact they had been in the boys dorm for Merlin knows how long, doesn't really help. And to top it off we weren't even drunk, we were both completely sober having just drank pumpkin juice and butterbeer all night. I let my thoughts wonder and I thought about that night...

_It was March twenty-fourth, my best friend Dom's sixteenth birthday. All day she kept re-minding us that it was her 'sweet sixteenth', all day she kept going on about the party she was having later that night, all day she kept going on about what she was going to wear. Dom drove me mad all day and it wasn't until we were getting ready did she actually shut up for a bit._

_"Hey, Flick guess what?" Dom called from the bathroom._

_"What?" I replied half heartedly._

_"I'm sixteen!" She squealed._

_"I know." I called back as I wiggled my way into my bright blue dress._

_"Wow you look stunning Flick," Dom announced as she walked over to her bed in nothing but lacy black knickers and a matching bra edged in pink. "What!" She protested as I just looked at her, "They were a birthday present off Vic."_

_I rolled my eyes, "Sure they were."_

_It's common knowledge Dom wears sexy underwear everyday, half of the boys in our year stare at here chest, mainly because she leaves the top two buttons of her shirt undone, her tie slung low and wears a black bra, which you can totally see right through her shirt. There's Dom wearing pretty lacy things and then there's me with pink and blue knickers that have unicorns on them. I go for comfort rather than sexy, even Rose agrees with me._

_"Oi, Flick come on otherwise we're gonna be late." Rory yelled at me as she entered the dorm._

_Rory's one of my friends as well as dorm mate,her real name's Aurelie but she prefers Rory. She loves partying and loves dancing, where ever there's a party you'll find Rory dancing away to her hearts content. We used to be best friends but things happened between us, Bridget arrived and we broke up. Dom's been my best friend from first year, but Rory was my childhood best friend._

_"You look really pretty Rory." I commented. Rory was wearing a short black dress, gold flats (she's really tall and heels make her even taller), a gold belt and gold jewellery. Her blonde hair was up in a bun and her gold sparkly eye shadow really made her blue eyes shine._

_"Thanks Flick, you too. I'm off to find Didge." She said with a shrug before leaving us alone. I swear she goes about trying not to be nice to me all because of stupid things that happened._

_"She still being a cow?" Dom asked._

_I nodded as I pulled on my sparkly silver heels. "I don't see why she can't get over it. I bet Didge had been stirring again." I complained._

_"Right you ready?"_

_"Yep let's go party!"_

_"You know Al's gonna being drooling all over you tonight."_

_I smiled, "I know and Frankie's gonna be drooling all over you Dommie."_

_She laughed, "Hell yeah, I'll be surprised if any of the boys aren't drooling over me. I mean I am the birthday girl and I look dead sexy." She indicated to her Purple dress she was wearing, the bodice was fitted and the skirt puffed out and it came just above her knee._

_"Of course."_

_We left the dorm arm in arm giggling and crossed the Slytherin common room, the first years and some of the other girls gave us filthy glares because they weren't made our way through the castle to the seventh floor the room of requirement is and also where Dom's party happened to be._

_"Happy Birthday Dommie." I whispered as I pushed the doors open after the handle had appeared._

_The doors opened to reveal most of the fifth years, the Potter-Weasley family and a couple of sixth and seventh years."Happy Birthday!" They called in unison._

_I danced the night away with Al, Dom, Rose and the rest of the Potter-Weasley family as well as my cousin Lily-Ann. I mostly danced with Al since he's my boyfriend, Dom was too busy snogging the face of Frankie, looks like the guy finally plucked up the courage and either admitted he liked her or asked her out._

_All night I drank Butterbeer or pumpkin juice, no way was I getting drunk not with what I had planned for tonight, no way was I gonna be doing that drunk. Who knows what might happed._

_When the slow music came on and all the couples moved to the dance floor, I grabbed Al's hand and pulled him over. As we moved around the floor, I whispered in his ear, "Hey wanna commit this relationship."_

_Al pulled back and looked at me, "We've been together just over three years, I'm pretty sure we're committed Flick." He replied._

_"I was thinking of something else, is your dorm free tonight?"_

_I saw his green eyes look at me and a smile emerged, "I'm pretty sure it's empty."_

_We made our way off the dance floor and once we were outside the room we started running, except running plus heels equals bad idea and pain. "Ow!" I moaned as I kicked my shoes off._

_"Want me to carry you?" Al joked._

_I smirked and said "Yes please." right before I jumped on his back. "Piggyback!" I called out._

_I held on tight as we ran through the castle and down into the dungeons, the common room was empty except for the body on the sofa who had a graphic book in their hand, squirty cream on their face and a load of bubbles floating around them._

_Al put me down as he went over to see who the latest victim of the seventh years was whilst I made my way up to the dorms, I stopped off in mine to drop my shoes off before racing across to the boys dorm. When I entered, I checked all of the beds and the bathroom for any of the boys, I even checked under the beds which is when Al decided to walk in._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Checking for boys," I replied as I threw myself into his arm. He picked me up and span me around the room. "I love you Albus Severus Potter."_

_"I love you too Felicity Louise Saunders."_

_We made our way over to his neatly made bed complete with a knitted blanket made by his Nana Molly. I lead down and he got on top of me, my fingers fumbling with his buttons as we kissed._

_"Have you got anything." I whispered as I undid his shirt._

_This was the reason I was not gonna have sex drunk, I mean it's not like it's either of our first time. Please, I've been there done that and thankfully not caught anything. Me and Al kind of broke up in forth year, in the month after my fifteenth birthday for a few weeks. I then got involved with Nolan Finnigan and after a week or two, we had sex mainly because we were drunk. Same with Al except he slept with Hattie 'bitch face' Nott._

_She hates me with a passion all because I'm dating Al, of course when we got back together she rubbed in it that she and Al had sex and that she was his first. I honestly couldn't give two fucks whether she was his first or last, she's a stupid bitch who needs to stop trying to get into boys beds._

_"I think there's some in the bathroom." He replied, giving me a kiss before walking off into the bathroom, throwing his shirt off on the way. I wriggled my way out of my dress and let it fall to the floor just as Al came back out._

_I saw his eyes practically pop out of their sockets as he caught sight of me in my Lacy underwear (Okay so I might have been lying earlier when I said that I prefer comfort, personally I only were lacy stuff for special occasions). "Wow, you look amazing." I heard him say as he came closer as I hopped onto his bed, he paused to take his jeans off before joining me._

_I kissed him, his lips were warm and tasted like butterbeer. "You're not so bad yourself." I murmured as I ran my hand down his abs causing him to groan._

_"You sure about this." He breathed into my ear._

_"Positive."I whispered back, before kissing him again._

_And of course the rest is history and eight weeks later that was exactly what the stupid pregnancy test was telling me._

"Oi, Flick have you been listening to anything I just said." Ria yelled at me.

I blinked, "I was too busy thinking about something."

"Yeah, well what are you going to do? You can't hide them forever. I mean surely he asked who's they were when he saw you with them earlier."

I froze, shit! "Um Ria, I kind of told him they were yours."

I watched as her blue eyes grew wider and her mouth dropped open to let rip except she didn't, "Seriously Flick, you could have at least told him."

"I really doubt that the middle of Diagon Alley is the place to tell a seventeen year old boy that he is a father to twins."

Ria sighed, "Well you could have they were yours at least."

"Oh yeah, and then let him work out how old they are and let him think I must have cheated on him. I can't do that to him." I explained.

She sighed again, "Do you still love him Flick?" I groaned and rolled over onto my stomach. "I'll take that as a yes then."

I threw my pillow over my head at her and mumbled, "It's complicated."

I can probably imagine she's rolling her eyes at me right now. "Of course it is. I'll leave you to think about what you're going to do and when your going to tell him." Ria said.

I felt my bed suddenly become lighter and heard my door creak open as she left.

I groaned again, why couldn't I have just bloody told him when I found out. Oh yeah, I know because I didn't want to ruin his life. Don't get me wrong, Bentley and Aubri haven't ruined my life in fact they've made it better. I love them more than anything and they're my whole world. But what with Al's family being in the spotlight, I just didn't want that.

I sighed and got up, making my way over to my desk in the corner of my room, moving my new textbooks over onto my trunk, I pulled out some paper and a pen and decided to write Al a letter.

Eventually after writing letter after letter, screwing up paper after paper I gave up and made my way downstairs to find Bentley and Aubri, I needed my babies to cheer me up.

Why is my life never easy?

**A/N If you want to see Flick and Dom's dresses then check out my blog - the link's in my author's page. Al and Flick were both 15 when they had sex for the first time. Al's birthday is November and Flick's is February.**


	4. Chapter Four

It's been three weeks since I bumped into Al, three weeks since he saw the twins for the first time, three weeks and I'm still trying to come up with ways of telling Al. Three weeks and I've had countless letters off him, Dom, Rose and Scorp.

As I made my way down the stairs carrying Bentley and Aubri, I thought of how they might react when they're older if they don't know who their father is. I thought back to what Ria said, 'At least we knew mum before she left.' I have to tell him, I have to tell him before seventh year is over and that is a promise to myself.

When I entered the kitchen dad came over and took Aubri from me placing her in her highchair, "Thanks dad."

"No problem kiddo," He said as I strapped Bentley into his own highchair, "There's a letter here from mum."

I froze.

"You okay Fliss?"

I turned around, forcing a smile on my face and went over to the twins cupboard, "I'm fine, just trying to decide what to feed them." I lied. Great, that's all I need, a letter off mum to add to my stress. I set about making Bentley and Aubri their porridge and milk before settling down on one of the bars stools to feed them.

Why does she have to send letters, it was her choice to leave. If she cares that much to write letters to tell us stuff, then why the hell didn't she stay. Before you get the wrong impression and think my mum's in jail, well she's not. In fact I have no idea where she is. You see the month after Oscar turned one, mum just vanished. All she left was a note explaining why and that was it, I haven't seen my mother in six years. The only contact us lot have with her is her monthly letter that she sends as well as birthday and Christmas cards.

I guess I should explain more, I remember the day as clear as if it was yesterday. The day had been pretty good, it was July and the sun was shining. Ria was home from her third year at Hogwarts, I was eleven, Tessa was five and Oscar was thirteen months. We had gone to the beach as the weather was so nice and that night when we got home mum made spaghetti bolognese and garlic bread, which happens to be my favourite.

We were all sat at the table like one big happy family, which we were at the time and then spent the night playing board games. When woke up the next morning mum was gone, dad had found this really long letter on the dressing table in their room. It said that she was sorry and she felt it was the best time for her to go what with me and Ria being older enough to look after our selves, Tessa was a daddy's girl and Oscar didn't need her as much as he did when he was just a baby.

After she rambled on about that she went on to say that because she and dad were young when they had Ria, she wasn't able to do what she really wanted to: travel the world, visit other wizarding cities and to be an air hostess. I remember after dad found the letter Nana Marge (Mum's mum) sat myself and Ria down and explained she had gone away for a while and that she loved us all lots.

Things changed after she left, I started Hogwarts in the September meaning that myself and Ria who started her fourth year were not around much to help dad. He took three years off work (he works in the misuse of muggle artefacts office at the Ministry)to stay home and look after Tessa and Oscar, this was when Nana Marge and Bampa David moved to the apartment across the park. Once the three years were up dad went back to work, Ria graduated from Hogwarts and Oscar started School, what with Ria being home dad started doing longer shifts to keep the money coming in.

Like I said she sends letters each month but she never ever mentions an address or even a phone number so we don't have a way to reply to her. Six months after mum left Bampa David became really ill, he had cancer. He fought it but nearly a year later he passed away, and since we had no number or address for mum she still doesn't know her father is dead.

It really pisses me off, I could never leave Bentley and Aubri. I hate her for it, it's like she was saying I regret I got pregnant young and now I'm going to leave you all and live my life. To be honest I don't even care about her anymore, I know I shouldn't say that about my own mother but as far as I'm concerned she's no mother of mine.

Once they were both fed I took Aubri out and handed her to dad who was sat at the dining room table reading a paper, "Can you give her, her bottle please?" I asked.

"Course I will, how's my little princess." Dad cooed to Aubri.

I went back to Bentley and took him out to feed him his bottle, I picked the letter up as I sat down. I let my eyes wander over it and a few things stuck out, things like 'missing you all', 'wish I could see how much you've grown' and 'it's great out here'. If she misses us and wishes she could see us then why the fuck doesn't she come home, oh yeah I know because it's so bloody brilliant.

"You're quiet this morning Fliss, you okay?"

"Yeah," I yawned, "Just tired and worried about going back to school."

He smiled, "You'll be find Fliss, stop stressing so much and enjoy today."

"I know, I just can't help but worry." I admitted as I burped Aubri.

I heard footstep and a cheerful voice called, "Morning." Even before she had entered the kitchen I knew it was Ria.

"Hey Ri, good night last night was it."

"Yeah, it was. Are you or Tessa doing anything today, I want to spend some quality time with my darling sisters before you go off to Hogwarts."

I shrugged, "Don't think so."

She smiled, "Great, I'll go wake Tessa now."

Ria skipped off out the room, yes she actually skipped like a little child not a twenty year old woman.

"Looks like I'm busy today then."

"I'll look after them Fliss." Dad offered.

I smiled, "Thanks dad, but what about work?"

"Don't worry, I'm off today and I've took a week's holiday starting Monday."

I hugged him and gave him a kiss, "You're the best daddy ever!" I squealed.

"Just go have fun." He told me.

"Thanks." I called over my shoulder as I left the room to go get dressed.

It wasn't until we got home that I noticed there was a copy of todays Daily Prophet on my bed. Ria had taken myself and Tessa into London shopping, to a nail salon and then treated us to lunch in this posh restaurant. It was pretty fun and I did manage to buy myself some new clothes after much persuasion from Ria. I wasn't going to buy anything for myself but Ri twisted my arm and said I would probably new some new clothes to go back to Hogwarts.

I started to protest but I realised she had a point, my pyjamas aren't exactly the best and neither is the rest of my wardrobe: I pretty much live in joggers or leggings and colourful tops.

I placed my shopping bags on the old sofa bed that lives in the corner of my room, kicked my shoes off and chucked my hoodie on the side. I looked down at my Hogwarts trunk that I recently packed, I can't believe in two days I'll actually be back at Hogwarts.

Making a mental note to pack my new clothes from today in my trunk I crossed my room and flung myself on my bed. I picked up the Prophet and my mouth dropped open as soon as I saw the picture on the cover. I looked down and read todays headline:

_Albus Potter new girlfriend? Again?_

_Middle child of Harry and Ginny Potter: Albus Potter was seen outside Carol's coffee shop in Diagon Alley. He was seen talking to a blonde, they looked pretty close and there was a lot of hugging going on._

_Then not even a week later the same Albus Potter was spotted again, this time inside the shop. He was sat at a table near the back but instead of being with a blonde, this one had black hair. From one of our sources we can reveal the dark haired girl was infact Hattie Nott, daughter of Theodore and Allison Nott._

_Our reporter Jeff, managed to get a quick conversation with her, Hattie told us "I love Albus, we were together in our second year but broke up for personal reasons. I'm just so glad we're together again. It was new years eve when he asked me. We've kept it pretty quiet but we decided it was time to tell people outside of Hogwarts."_

_Has the youngest Potter son finally gotten over the girl who broke his heart last June? More on pages five and six._

"Arghh!" I screamed as I threw the paper across my room, so that it was as far away from me as possible before yelling again in frustration. So he's got a girlfriend who hates me, just brilliant. There is no way in hell that I'm going back now.

"Oi!" Came a voice, "What's all the yelling for Flick? I thought you were packing your new stuff in your trunk."

"Correction, I was."

Ria looked at me, "Care to explain why."

I didn't say anything, I think I'm in shock and just pointed in the direction I had thrown the paper.

She shrugged, "So? It's just the Prophet."

"And have you seen the front cover today?" I snapped.

Her face dropped, "Oh, I don't see the problem apart from the fact he still doesn't know about two certain little people. Unless you still love him that is."

I scowled, "The problem is Hattie hates me. I was the reason they broke up in second year, because Al realised he didn't even like her let alone loved her. Hattie was nothing but a bitch to me when I was dating Al, she bullied me Ria. I had to share a dorm with her and she made my life hell every day for three months until I finally told Mcgonagall. And look when they got together, two days after I fucking gave birth to his kids. Two fucking days!" I yelled at her.

I heard her mutter, "Muffliato" And before she could say or do anything I got up and crossed my room to my trunk.

"I'm not going back." I yelled at her as I pulled my stuff out for the sixth time since I packed it yesterday.

I heard her sigh, "Flick we've been through this, you are going back whether you like it or not. Just remember the two small reasons why you're doing it."

I stopped throwing clothes and books out of my trunk and sighed. Ria was right, I have to go back. Not just so I can finish my education but because I'm doing it for the two most important people in my life. I'm doing it for Bentley and Aubri, I want to make them proud.

My floor creaked and I felt Ria pull me into a hug. "It's ok Fliss, it's ok really. I know you don't want to leave them but trust me you need to finish seventh year."

I nodded, "Thank sis."

"Need some help packing then?" She asked when we broke apart.

I laughed, "Yes please and make sure that you lock it with magic just incase I change my mind again and try to unpack for the seventh time."

She laughed, "Okay, let's get packing."


	5. Chapter Five

It was lunch time when I heard the tapping at the window as I fed Bentley and Aubri. In the end it annoyed me so much and it was distracting Bentley from eating, I went over and opened the kitchen window. In hopped a light grey owl which I recognised the straight away. It was Pippy, she belongs to my 'best friend' Dominique Weasley.

"Hey there Pippy," I muttered as I undid the letter tied around her leg, "Who's a good owl." I left the letter on the side and I gave her some water as well as a few owl treats. I watched as she flew out the window and picked up the letter as I walked back to the twins.

I unstrapped each of them before picking them up our of their highchairs and made my way to the living room. I propped Aubri up in the corner of the sofa surrounded by pillows, grabbed a couple of toys from the toy box and sat down next to her, placing Bentley next to me. I gave them the toys and pulled the letter out of my pocket.

I looked at it, the front was addressed to 'Flick 'my bestie' Saunders', I smiled and felt a pang of guilt. Dom, I haven't seen her in just over a year, I've really missed her and her ways. I really miss having a best friend, someone to talk too other than my family. Dom's one of the four people who knows the truth about my mum, the other three people are Albus, Rose and Scorpius. Rory and Bridget think that my parents are divorced and I've never told them any different. I don't see why they should know, I mean me and Rory grew apart years ago and I don't exactly see eye to eye with Bridget.

Bentley grabbed the letter from my hand and tried putting it in his mouth, I managed to get it back just in time and took a deep breath before opening it. It's the only letter I've actually opened apart from the odd few that first came when I left. I closed my eyes and then opened them again before reading:

_Flick!_

_Al said he saw you in Diagon Alley on Friday, I saw him yesterday at Nana's and he told me, Rose and Scorpius. It's SOOOOO great that you're coming back, maybe we'll finally get an explanation 'bout why you left. I really doubt Minnie would have said that she was going to kick you out just for having bad grades. I have bad-ish grades and I'm still here._

_Anywho I really hope you do read this and REPLY! Because the past year I've not had one reply. Where's my bestie gone, I still need my Flick. Who else would I gossip to and I've got surprising news. (actually it might not be so much of surprise but y'know). I best be seeing you tomorrow girl or THERE WILL be TROUBLE! You and your skinny little arse best get yourself on that train, I have to see you._

_Love you lots,_

_Love your bestest friend ever, Dom xxxxx_

I laughed, trust Dom and nowadays I really don't think I have a skinny arse anymore. Because of the lovely weather and the fact Dom's letter had put me in a good mood, I decided to go to the park. I also took Oscar with me as he wanted to feed the ducks, in other words he wanted go to the playground.

When I got back I put Bentley and Aubri down for a nap before opening my wardrobe and pulling out the cardboard box. All the letter were in order so I pulled the first pile out and started opening them, reading each one carefully. Maybe I need to stop trying to isolate myself and actually let them back into my life.

I've been sat here for three hours, reading each letter which varies in length. I do feel bad that I never replied because there were things like Al asking if it was something he done, Rose asking for girly advice as she was debating wether or not to do it with Scorpius. Scorpius asking advice on girls (mainly Rose) and Dom rambling on about guys, lessons, teachers, and that she really needs her best friend back at Hogwarts.

I have to go back and I have to give them the truth, especially Al. He deserves to know and if I don't tell him then he'll never know. That's a promise to myself, to tell Al he's a daddy and to tell Dom, Rose, Scorp, Rory and Bridget that I'm a mum.

There was a knock on my door and Tessa walked in, "Heya."

"Hey Tess, you okay?" I asked as she sat on the old sofa bed.

She shrugged, "Worried about school and what house I'll be in."

"Why?" I questioned as I put down a letter off Dom.

"I just don't won't to be a Slytherin." Tess complained.

"Hey, I'll have you know Slytherin isn't so bad, it's got me in it."

She laughed, "No offence Flick but somehow I don't think I cunning or sly."

"And if you are, then you know where you got it from. Just don't worry about it, the hat will put you in the house where you best belong. I'm no Gryffindor, I mean I couldn't even tell Al I was pregnant. Slytherin suits me just fine."

Tessa smiled, "Thanks Flick. I guess I shouldn't worry so much."

"Now, do you wanna help me open some letters or play with your neice and nephew."

"I'll go with the second option." She said as she got up and crossed my room to where Bentley and Aubri were sat in their cots playing with toys.

"Guess I'm in for another long three hours." I muttered as I picked up another letter.


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot and OC's are mine.**

I woke up early so that I could get showered and dressed. After pacing my room and watching my clock I gave up and went downstairs. I was so nervous, but I couldn't help it, I haven't seen my friends or other Hogwarts people in a year. A year in which so much has happened.

It was half seven when Ria found me curled up on the sofa fully dressed and staring into space as I mulled over my thoughts.

"Come on Flick, go and get Bentley and Aubri dressed and ready and while your up there wake up Tessa and Oscar." She instructed.

Reluctantly I did as she said, as I walked upstairs I started thinking that I have got to get my story straight. I left Hogwarts because Minnie said that if my grades didn't improve then I would have to leave for good, so I got home schooled for sixth year and now I'm back because my grades are much better again.

After waking up Tessa and Oscar I made my way to my room and was greeted by two smiling babies who were happily cooing away, I smiled and instantly felt happier. Once they were dressed I arranged my pillows on my bed and propped them inbetween them, grabbing some parchment and a pen (Much better than an stupid old fashioned quill) I started to write a letter.

Last night as I led in bed staring at the ceiling trying to get to sleep, I had an idea to write them a letter about my day. By the time I finished I had written half a page, which isn't bad considering all I had wrote about was my morning and about them.

"Flick, come on." Tessa called just as my clock changed to say it was half eight.

I finish the letter and folded it up and wrote the twins names on the front. I tucked it in one of the stoage boxes for safe keeping and then went over and picked up my babies. When I entered the kitchen I put Bentley and Aubri in their highchairs, I was just about to go look through their cupboard for something for their breakfast when Tessa shoved a bowl into my hands.

"Already made it, just need to feed them." She said in a hurry.

"Calm down Tess, you'll be fine, it's only school." I told her as I started giving equal spoonfuls of baby porridge to Bentley and Aubri.

"Only school! It's okay for you, you've already been there for six years, you know your way around the place!" She practically yelled at me.

"Actually I've only been there for five years not six. If you remember I was home schooled last year. And actually I'm just as nervous as you because I haven't seen my friends for a year and god knows if they are still my friends now. And I'm going to see Bentley and Aubri's father every day for the next year, as well as trying to keep the fact that I'm a mum quiet." I retorted.

Tessa sighed and sat down next to me, "Sorry Flick, I hadn't forgotten and I guess you have a valid point to be nervous. But I can't help it what if I don't make any friends. What if I'm the loner in Hufflepuff or something."

I stifled my giggles as Ria came rushing into the room, her brown hair (It used to be the same shade of blonde as mine and Tessa's, until she dyed it two years ago) sticking up all over the place. She picked up a plate and a fork and went over to the cooker, from under the grill she took eight pieces of bacon out and put them onto the plate.

I turned my back on her and carried on feeding Bentley and Aubri. A plate with two bits of bread and bacon appeared infront of myself and Tessa. I finished feeding them and myself and Tess hurriedly ate our bacon sandwiches and Ria then vanished from the room again. She came back five minutes later with Oscar who had a half empty jar of chocolate spread in his hand and chocolate all around his mouth.

"You okay Ria, you haven't done your hair yet?" I asked innocently as I washed up the bowl, spoon and plates and proceeded to made them each a bottle.

"No I'm not okay. I'm rather stressed this morning, dad had to leave for work early so I've got to take you to Kings Cross. Messy here," She indicated to Oscar, "Has eaten half a jar of chocolate spread and is not yet dressed but very giggly. I don't feel all too great and I haven't had time to do my hair or get your trunks into the car."

"Well sorry," I muttered under my breath. "Tess can you feed Bentley please," I asked taking him out and handing him to her along with a bottle. "Y'know feeding your cute little nephew will make you less nervous."

She smiled, "I suppose, come here handsome." She cooed at Bentley.

I got Aubri out and started to feed her, this is going to be last time I do this for awhile, I thought. No, I can't be thinking like that, if I do it'll only want to make me stay and I can't. I have to go back. Pushing my thoughts aside, I moved my attention to Aubri who was smiling a toothless smile at me.

Ria came back into the ten minutes later her hair up in a pony, with a fully dressed and clean little brother, and two cat baskets in her hands. Ahh small problem, my cat Ginger Nut is not a big fan of her cat basket and cries bloody murder every time she has to go in it.

"Don't you dare get any ideas. It's your cat and you're putting her in this basket whether she likes it or not. We haven't got time so hurry up," Ria informed as she saw my expression change. "You too Tess, now go and find them."

Myself and Tess left the room with the twins. "God, why is she so grumpy this morning." I whispered as we climbed the stairs.

She shrugged, "PMS maybe?"

I nodded since that would probably explain why our normally lovely sister was such a grouch this morning. I moved the pillows off my bed and arranged them on the floor before propping Bentley and Aub in the middle of them. I grabbed a few toys from their end of the room and placed them in front of them. "Lets cat hunt." I said.

It took less than five seconds to find Ginger Nut as she was curled up at the bottom of Aubri's cot. I picked her up and held her close to me just as she woke up. As I walked over to my bed I scratched her behind the ears and placed her in the basket before she could realise what had happened. "See, Simple. I don't what Ria was complaining for."

Actually I do, since Ginger Nut normally cries, runs for her life and hides. You'd think after doing it for five years, she's get used to it but obviously not. I was lucky since she was asleep. I went to sit on the end of my bed and nearly squashed Tessa's cat Cookie who yowled and shot out from under my quilt and out the door. Oops.

"Nice one Flick. I bet she'll have gone to my room." Tessa complained as she left with the empty basket.

I sat on the floor next to Bentley and sighed, "I'm really gonna miss my room, this house and especially you two." I kissed each of them on the forehead just as Ria entered. She went over to my trunk and pulled her wand out and made it levitate before leaving the room again.

"Hurry up it's nearly nine." She called over her shoulder.

I groaned, why is this morning going so fast. I picked them both up and managed to pick up the cat basket and made my way downstairs carefully so I wouldn't drop my kitty or one of my babies. On the first floor I managed to catch Tess and she carried Bentley along with Cookie in her cat basket downstairs.

Oscar was running around like a loon and Ria was dragging out trunks out to the car.

"Hey Oscar, wanna do me a favour." I called, he came running over and nodded. "Take Ginger Nut out to Ria please."

He smiled and zoomed off out the front door as I picked up the baby bag. I took one last look around the kitchen, diner and living room and left the house. I strapped Aubri into her car seat as Tessa strapped Bentley into his before getting into the back of the car along with Oscar and Tessa. After checking we had two trunks, two cats, the double buggy, Oscar, the twins, our wands and that the front door was locked she eventually got in and started the car before driving away from the house.

Great, an hour's car journey with a very nervous eleven year old, a hyper seven year old, an irritable older sister and eight month old twins. Well this should be fun.

I looked out the back of the car and felt a sinking feeling in my stomach, I'm not going to be back home until Christmas, that's three whole months. Three whole months away from home and away from the two people I love the most in the entire world.

As the car turned out of the street, I started dreading today even more.

An hour and a half later, Ria had parked the car and was getting a trolley to put mine and Tessa's trunks on whilst I tried and failed to calm Tessa down again. Let me tell you, that was not the greatest car journey I have been on. Tessa got herself so worked up that she was sick twice, Oscar was practically bouncing in his seat and singing nursery rhymes. Ginger Nut was crying like mad until I stuck my hand in her basket to scratch her ears, Bentley was sleeping, Aubri was babbling away and Ria looked like she was going to crack any minute.

Never again, ever. I'm so glad I won't have to do this next again next year. I guess I should really cut Ria some slack since she drove us here and she's not feeling all to great and the fact she has to go home with a hyper child and eight month old twins who she has to look after until dad comes home.

Whilst Ria unloaded the trunks and Tessa was breathing in and out, I took Bentley and Aubri out of their carseats and gave them both a hug and kiss before strapping them in the buggy and whispered "I love you more than anything in the world."

I took hold of Oscar's hand and made my way into the station, once we reached platforms nine and ten, I discreetly leaned against the wall and walked backwards onto platform 9 3/4. The platform was full of parents, children and teenagers, as well as trolleys with trunks on. I smiled when I saw the great scarlet engine which had white smoke coming from it. From beside me I heard Oscar say "Wow!"

I hung around by the entrance and soon enough Ria and Tessa came through. I made them walk in front of me as I pushed the buggy down the platform, a few heads turned but no one really noticed me. At the very end of the platform we stopped and Ria suggested that we take our trunks over to where the wizard was loading them onto the train.

Along with Tessa, I took the trolley over to the guy who just nodded at us to leave the trolley there, which we did. Making our way back to Ria, Oscar, Bentley, Aubri and our cats, I looked down the platform to see if I could see Dom, Rose or even Al. Except I couldn't see any of them, I couldn't even see any of the Potter-Weasley family and trust me there are a lot of them, so you can't exactly miss them.

I bent down and gave Bentley and Aubri a kiss before whispering, "I love you so much and make sure you behave yourselves for Granddad, Auntie Ria and Uncle Oscar." I stood up and wiped away the tear that had started to form.

"Hey, you know they'll be fine Flick." Ria said softly.

I nodded, "I know it's just I've never left them before and now I won't see them again until Christmas."

Ria pulled me into a hug, "Trust me, they'll be fine."

"OHH MYYY GOOOOODDDD!" Came a squeal from my right, I turned to see a blur of blonde hair heading straight towards me. "FLICKKKKK, IT'S REALLY YOU." They squealed into my ear as they pulled me into a hug. Once she finally let go, she held me at arms length, "It's really you isn't it."

"Yeah, It's really me." I replied causing her to squeal again.

"Hey Ria." Dom greeted my older sister as she carried on grinned at me.

My best friend definitely hasn't changed much since the last time I saw, she's still got the same long blonde hair, the same blue eyes, the same smile, but she's definitely taller.

"I've missed you so much." Dom said pulling me into another hug.

"I know, I've you missed you too." I replied.

Dom's eyes wandered to the buggy and she smiled a little, "Aww, and who are these cute little babies." She asked.

I looked at Ria and I saw her a sigh a little, "They're mine."

"Well,well, well. I never thought I'd see the day that someone would voluntary shag you Saunders. Were they drunk or blind?" Came a voice from behind us. I turned around to see none other than James Potter, (Al's older brother and Dom's cousin) with a smirk on his face.

"Oh sod off Potter." Ria growled.

If you haven't guessed Ria and James aren't exactly the best of friends. Back when they were in seventh year James, Fred and their best friend Leon Jordan pulled a prank on Ria.

"Missed me have you." James smirked as he put his arm around Ria's shoulders.

"Please, why would I have missed the person who publicly humiliated me." She replied as she shurgged to get rid of his arm.

Me and Dom exchanged looks, James and Ria haven't exactly got the best history together. Back in seventh year Ria and Fred went out for five months until Ria caught Tasha Parkinson snogging him in a corridor. For revenge Ria went and snogged James in the Gryffindor common room, in front of Fred. James then publicly announced that Fred had been dating Ria for a bet, needless to say Ria was heartbroken (she had fancied him since fourth year) and has hated James and Fred ever since. Well mainly James since it he was the one who announced it to the common room.

"Because you've missed my charm and rugged good looks."

Myself, Dom and Ria all snorted just as Fred came over, looking slightly nervous.

"Hey Ria." He said running a hand through his short black hair (a stupid habit he's picked up off James no doubt), "Long time no see, so how're you?" Fred asked.

"I'm fine thanks." Ria replied.

"Hey Fred, you'll never guess what?" Before Fred could even answer James continued, "Someone only went and got Ria up the duff, she's got two kids." He exclaimed pointing towards my babies.

Fred's jaw dropped slightly and I saw a flash of sadness in his eyes, "Is the guy still around or did he leave when he saw you?" He laughed.

Ria looked ready to spit fire, I swear those two will never learn, it seems they haven't changed at all since I last saw them. I rolled my eyes at their stupidity and then I saw Al and Lily headed towards us, Lily waved and I waved back.

"Hey." Al called before pulling me into a hug. I tried holding my breath so that I wouldn't smell him, but it was too late, I already caught a whiff of his woody smell.

"Hi." I breathed.

"What's going on there then?" He asked pointing at Ria, James and Fred.

"Oh y'know your ass of brother and cousin winding up my darling sister when she is so not in the mood to be annoyed." I stated.

He laughed and I smiled as well, from next to him I could see Lily looking at me and then at Tessa who was stood quietly between me and Dom. "Lily this is my sister Tessa, Tessa this is Al's sister Lily. Tess is just starting Hogwarts."

Lily smiled, "I'm just starting as well." She piped up.

"Come on let's go find a compartment." Dom suggested.

I nodded and went over to Ria, "We're going now Ri," I gave her a hug and whispered, "Ignore the prats," Before saying in my normal voice, "Take care, have fun and don't forget to write."

She hugged Tessa and told us to behave and look after ourselves. I gave Oscar a hug and a kiss before quickly kissing Bentley and Aubri. It felt so strange knowing that most of their family is currently stood on the platform and that their dad is only inches away.

I made my way onto the train with Dom, Al, Tessa and Lily. As we walked down it trying to find a compartment a few people from our year were staring and pointing at me as I walked past. Tessa and Lily along with Cookie in her cat basket found an empty one and went and sat in there, the pair of them talking about the sorting and which house they wanted to be in.

Eventually I found Rose and Scorpius in a compartment having a snogging session by the seems of it, since Rose was on his lap when I opened the door. Rose screamed as she pulled her cardi around her and pushed her curly red hair behind her ears, "Oh my god! Flick!"

"Rosie!" I said pulling her into a hug after I had put down Ginger Nut's cat basket, "And how is my favourite Gryffindor who should really belong in Slytherin, like the rest of us."

"Oh my god, I didn't believe Al when he said he saw you. I thought he was playing a prank or something."

"Nope it's really me and I'm really here," I told her as I took a seat on Scorpius' lap, "And how is my gay best friend who's not actually gay?"

The reason Scorp is my my gay best friend who's not actually gay since he likes snogging Rose, is because when he sat in my compartment on the train in first year, what with his slicked back blonde hair and great dress sense I jumped to the conclusion he was gay.

From then I always thought he was gay but then in fourth year he asked me something along the lines of 'how do you ask a girl out' and then revealed he liked Rose who liked him back, (shock horror, a Malfoy and a Weasley, please this isn't nineteen ninety-three, although her dad was pretty mad.) He's also great for fashion and boy advice, it was him who realised I was falling for Al and told me to go for it, which I did.

He looked a bit stunned at seeing me but managed to reply, "I'm great!"

"Jeez Flick you've been back what five minutes and your already sitting on Scorpius'," Dom laughed as she and Al sat down. "You've definitely not changed at all."

Oh Dommie I've changed so much, I thought.

"And neither have you lot." I replied as I hopped of Scorp's lap and picked up Ginger Nut's basket before putting it up in the overhead luggage bit.

"You could have stayed there." He said with a wink.

"Oi, must I remind you, you happen to be dating the very beautiful, red haired, blue eyed Rose Weasley."

"Oh I know." He replied as Rose sat next to him and he put an arm around her. So cute!

They informed of the in's and out's of what had happened the past year and who was dating who, I noticed Al didn't say anything about him and Hattie, so who knows maybe he's dumped her. The witch with the sweet trolley came and I bought some Bertie Botts every flavour beans and a pumpkin pasty. I was just about to eat my pasty when the door opened.

I tried to hide my disgust as Hattie Nott slimed her way into our compartment and sat on Al's lap, before kissing him on the cheek. I mimed being sick behind her back to Dom who giggled. Hattie turned around and I swear if looks could kill then I wouldn't be sat here right now.

"And what is she doing here?" She asked rather loudly.

I smiled sweetly, "Hello Hattie, lovely to see you too. And how are you?"

She scowled and turned straight to Al, "Why is she here? I thought she died or something."

"Charming aren't you, I only asked how you were."

She scowled again as Al answered, "Flick never died, she was home schooled for the year to improve her grades and now she's back for good." Al smiled when he said 'back for good.' and I felt something flutter in my stomach, either it was a butterfly or the bacon sandwich I ate this morning, which tasted a bit iffy.

Hattie pulled a face, "I'm not staying in here with her, I'm off to find Mel. You coming?"

Al looked at and her and said "No, I'm staying here with this lot."

Hattie looked livid and stomped her foot on the ground. Yes she actually stomped her foot, like that's gonna get her anywhere. "What do you mean no!"

Al who looked so calm about the fact his girlfriend was having a hissy fit replied, "I mean no as in I'm not coming with you to find your cousin."

"Fine!" She yelled before storming out of the compartment and slamming the door.

"Spoilt brat!" I muttered under my breath.

Rose looked at me and raised her eyebrows so I shrugged. We spent the next two hours gossiping before sending Al and Scorp off so that us girls could get changed. Something I didn't really want to do infront of Dom and Rose. Since having Bentley and Aubri I've got stretch marks on my stomach and legs and am no longer a size eight more of a ten or twelve.

I tried to hide my stomach as I got changed but it didn't really matter since they were to pre-occupied with customising their uniforms. Rose had her skirt just above her knee, shirt tucked in, top button un done and her Gryffindor tie done neatly. Long grey socks and black ballet pumps. Where as Dom had rolled her skirt up so that it was mid thigh, the top three buttons of her shirt undone. A rather short Slytherin tie slung around her neck, long white socks and a pair of black court shoes complete with a five inch heel.

"There is no way you're going to get away with those shoes Dom." I told her as I rolled my own skirt up so it came just above my knee.

"Wanna bet?"

"Five galleons." I offered.

She nodded and smiled wickedly as we shook hands. There was a knock on the door and Rose called, "Enter."

The boys came back in an announced that we would be arriving in ten minutes. I was just getting Ginger Nut down when the train lurched a bit and I nearly fell over but thanks to Al and his ninja chaser skills he caught me in his arms. Now if this was two years ago I would have snogged the face off of him, but sadly since it isn't, I can't and I shan't.

Instead I steadied myself and muttered, "Thanks." before getting the basket and checking Ginger Nut was ok. I gave her a few cat treats that I had stowed in my little bag and scratched her ear.

I stared out the window as we came around and the bend and I saw the castle for the first time since I had left, the towers, the grounds and Hogsmeade station, nothing had changed one bit and was just as I remembered it. The compartment door opened again and Tessa, with Cookie's basket and Lily were stood there, both of them looking nervous.

"Hey Tessa, what's up?"

"Flick I don't want to cross the lake, can't I come up in the carriages with you." She said.

"Tessa, you'll be fine." Rose said.

I nodded in agreement, "It's a breeze just get in a boat and stay in it. Don't stick you arms or legs out or in the water for that matter and watch out for the giant squid," Both Tessa and Lily's face's looked scared, "I'm joking the squid's not going to hurt you. Try and eat you: yes, but hurt you: no."

They looked at each other in confusion as to see if I was joking or not and soon scarpered after Tessa asked if I could take Cookie to which I replied, "Yes."

Eventually we pulled into the station and Dom volunteered to carry Cookie, getting off the train was a nightmare what with all the little first years and the stupid sixth years who think they own the school but don't. Oh how I haven't missed this.

Myself and Dom gave Ginger Nut and Cookie's baskets to the old guy at the end of the train near the luggage carriage and then made our way back to where we had left Al, Rose and Scorp. Getting a carriage was easy since we're now seventh years and Rose suggested detention if the three second years didn't move.

It's kind of freaky riding in the carriages since most people can't see what's pulling them although they know their called thestrals. I can see them, as can dad and Ria and probably Tessa and Oscar as well, the reason why is because we we're all in the room with Nana Marge (Since mum wasn't around , Auntie Kathleen lives in Australia and Uncle Richard's dead) when Bampa David passed away.

Al, Rose and Dom can't see them but Scorpius can, he saw his grandfather kill his pet ferret. As we passed through Hogsmeade and through the gates to the castle, I looked out at the castle and saw bright lights in the windows. Even now after five years of seeing the castle, I'm still in awe at it's size and the way it looks, I mean come on it's been standing for god know how many years (probably centuries) and it's survived two wizarding wars, one of which took place there.

The carriage came to a halt and we all got out one by one, the entrance hall was pretty quiet and I looked around at the pictures. I heard a cackle and looked up to see Peeves floating along on a little cloud.

"Why it's little Miss Saunders back from the dead." He cackled madly.

What is it with people thinking I'm dead? I must remember to ask Dom.

"A quick test shall see, if she's solid or see through just like me."

With another cackle I saw him float down towards and then I felt a dull thud and pain as something hit my head. I nearly hit the floor and once again it was Al with his ninja chaser skills that saved me.

"Ow that hurt, what'd you do that for!" I yelled up at the ceiling where Peeves and his little cloud had been.

"Miss Saunders is mean, she get's what she deserves." I spun around to see him floating above the grand staircase, he cackled once more and with a wave of his hat he vanished.

Al frowned at me, "And what have you done to annoy Peeves?"

"Um, I don't think I have. Except..." I broke off.

"Except..." Al repeated.

"Except for the time back in third year when I locked him and moaning Myrtle in a broom cupboard and put a spell on it so that neither of them could just float out of it until the four hours were up."

Dom snorted, "Peeves and Moaning Myrtle, urgh that's revolting. I thought they hated each other."

"Well they did until I went and checked the cupboard to see if they had realised they could get out and found them about to kiss. If a ghost and poltergeist can actually kiss." I babbled.

"You should see Madame Pomfrey." Rose suggested as she handed me a book, which is what I'm guessing Peeves dropped on me.

"Later, I'm not missing Tessa's sorting. She's worried enough as it is and if she doesn't see me at the feast she'll be even more worried." I told them as I marched straight towards the great hall.

**A/N So a lot happened in this chapter, Flick seeing Dom for the first time on the platform, having to put up with James and Fred annoying Ria. Seeing Rose and Scorpius for the first time, seeing Hattie again and of course being back at Hogwarts. Also because this chapter was too long I've split into two and the second half is chapter Seven.**

**Thoughts?, Favourite character/quotes?**


	7. Chapter Seven

After I had taken a seat at the Slytherin table the others finally joined me including Rose who should actually be sat at the Gryffindor table but hey ho, I don't see anyone complaining. Bitch face, I mean Hattie was sat down the very end of the table and as far away from us (well mainly me, I'm guessing) as possible with her cousin Melissa 'Mel' Carter who is in Gryffindor with Rose.

Professor Longbottom was walking towards us, he stopped behind Rose and Scorp who were sat on the opposite side from me, Al and Dom. "Miss Saunders, could I see you for a moment?" I started to protest that the sorting was going to start soon but he cut me off, "It won't take very long and I promise you'll be back before your sister get's sorted."

I followed him out of the hall and into a disused classroom just off the entrance hall.

"Welcome back Miss Saunders, I'm pleased you've settled back in. As you are aware that you won't be going back home until December unless there is any sort of emergency. Professor McGonagall and I have discussed and decided that you will be allowed to floo home once or twice a month to see your children, and when there's a Hogsmeade weekend your family is more than welcome to bring them, so you can see them. I understand that it's going to be hard what with them being young, it was for me when I had to leave Frankie to come back and teach."  
I nodded, "Thanks Professor."

"I believe Professor McGonagall wishes to see you sometime tomorrow but other than that you're now free to enjoy the feast." Professor Longbottom told me.

We left the classroom and headed back into the hall, I let Longbottom go first and then I slipped in behind him. I scanned the line for Tessa as Minnie called out, "Eckles Bethan."

Seems like I hadn't missed alot apart from the sorting hat's song and probably Minnie making some announcement. I found Tessa with my eyes, she was looking as worried as ever, her robes hanging loosing around her shoulders, I caught her eye and mouthed, "You okay?"

She nodded and pulled her robes tightly around her just as Bethan Eckles became a Hufflepuff.

I sat at the table and was greeted by a happy face and a not so happy face: the happy face belonged to Aurelie 'Rory' Pond and the unhappy face belonged to Bridget 'Didge' O'Neill.

"Flick, how are you? I can't believe your back." Rory whispered to me.

"So you're not dead?" Bridget asked looking at me blankly.

"Do I look it," I hissed, "And why does everyone seem to think I was dead, first Hattie, then Peeves and now Bridget."

Rose answered, "There were rumours going around that you had some illness and another rumour was that you died, of course there were various ways of how you died depending who was gossiping about it. And since no one had seen you or heard from you people thought it was true."

All I could think of to say was "Oh," but then I thought of something better, "So how did I die then?" I whispered as some kid became a Gryffindor.

"Well there was the one that you had got eaten by a polar bear." Rose said.

"And there was the one where you joined a muggle circus and got shot out of a canon so hard that when you hit the safety net it cut you into little cubes." Scorpius chimed in.

Dom smirked, " And of course how can you forget the one where you got knocked up by some axe waving maniac named Trevor who then went to Azkaban because you found the remains of his ex-girlfriend under the floorboards. After that you got married to his twin brother Derek, popped out the baby, lived in a jungle and then you got eaten by a snake."

I snorted, "God some people have over active imaginations."

I turned to Al to see if he was going to offer a story about my 'death' and instead he said "There was the one where you got knocked up by me, left Hogwarts and never told me that I have two children."

Except he didn't actually say that, my stupid brain just thought he did. What he did say was, "I think there was one where you fell in the lake and the giant squid squashed you before giving you to the merpeople to eat."

I laughed quietly, some of these people really need to get a life. Every now and again someone would stare and point at me before whispering to their friend. Can't they go gossip about something else.

I considered having a little nap after hearing about my 'traumatic deaths' as Minnie called through the kids. She was still only on the L's and I was feeling slightly sleepy. I leant my arms on the table and rested my head which was aching on them but Al pulled me back up incase I got 'concussion' just as Minnie called, "Potter Lily."

I sat up a bit straighter and watched as she placed the hat on her head and within minutes it called out, "RAVENCLAW!"

Minnie took the hat and Lily hopped off the stool before walking over to the Ravenclaw table where she took a seat next her blonde haired cousin Louis who also happens to be Dom's younger brother.

I put my head on my arms and had just closed my eyes when I felt someone nudge me. I looked up and saw Dom mutter, "Concussion."

I shrugged and shut my eyes again, listening to Minnie call the names, "Rogers Amy."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I felt Dom nudge me again and this time I knew why, "Saunders Tessa." Minnie called as I sat upright.

Tessa walked forward, I could see it in her face that she was nervous as she was biting her lip. She sat down and the hat was placed on her head, I waited with baited breath as each minute passed but finally the hat called out, "RAVENCLAW!"

I smiled and clapped as hard as the Ravenclaw's as Tessa went over and joined Lily and Louis.

Professor Scamander's two son's Lorcan and Lysander became a Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, Seamus Thomas became a Gryffindor, Rose's brother Hugo became a Gryffindor and then finally Mike Zander became a Slytherin and the sorting was over.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts and welcome to those of you who are new. I also want to welcome back Felicity Saunders who is alive and well and has been for the past year despite some of the rumours that I've heard." Minnie smiled directly at me, and I wished someone would open the floor and let it swallow me, since the whole school was practically looking at me.

Minnie continued on, "As you know the forest is out of bounds to all students unless you are there for a care of magical creatures lesson. Hogsmeade is only for those of you in third year and above with signed permission forms. I think that is all, so I welcome everyone of you, old and new to join our feast." And with that the tables instantly filled with plate after plate of food.

My eyes lit up, I haven't had this much choice since I left the place, Dad's not the best cook and depending on what it is Ria is pretty good, but nothing compares to the house elves of Hogwarts cooking. Actually Molly Weasley's cooking is something that beats the house elves, she makes the best pumpkin pies.

"Hungry Flick?" Scorp asked.

I nodded since my mouth was full of noodles, I swallowed before replying, "Yep. Haven't this good a food in ages."

I spoke to Rory and Didge after I stuffed my face some more. By the time the puddings appeared I didn't think I had any room left for pie, but when Al wafted his own piece of pumpkin pie under my nose I suddenly found some space.

I had not long finished my second piece of pie when the tables were cleared and Minnie stood up, the hall went silent as she announced, "This years head girl is Maya Finnigan and head boy is Lucas Wood. I am also pleased to welcome a new member of staff who can't be here right now but they will be ready and waiting in class tomorrow and a few old faces from the past will be back to teach you all. I wish you all a good night's sleep ahead of tomorrow's lessons. Good night."

No surprise that they're a Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, I've never known a head girl to be a Slytherin, occasionally there's a Hufflepuff but never Slytherin. A new teacher, I wonder who that could be and old faces, does she mean ex-teachers or ex-students. The Prefects all got up and started to lead the first years out and as she left Tessa gave me a little wave. One by one everyone left the hall.

We were just on our way down to the dungeons when Al stopped me, "You need to see Madame Pomfrey."

I groaned, "But why I'm fine."

"You're going to see Madame Pomfrey." He insisted as he steered me towards the grand staircase.

After much protesting from me and a quick check up from Madame Poppy Pomfrey (Who was the matron when Harry Potter was in school, surprisingly she's still here). I left the hospital wing with Al and made our back down to the dungeons.

"Um Al what's the password?" I asked as he ran a hand through his messy black hair.

"No idea." He replied as the wall opened revealing the passage and Dom.

"Thought you two wouldn't have a clue, so I was coming to look for you." She told us, "And the passwords Basilisk."

We walked down the corridor in silence until we came out into the dungeon like common room. From one of the large window that looks into the lake, I saw the giant squid swim past. There were a bunch of thirds years sat on one of the expensive looking dark green sofa's chatting away.

We walked up to the dorms and said goodnight to Al as he headed off into the boys and us into the girls. Nothing had changed much, there were still five dark wooden beds complete with green hangings around them and matching bedside tables. Rory and Didge were unpacking as was Bitch Face aka Hattie who's bed is closest to the door.

I spotted my trunk which had the initials F.L.S stamped on it front of my bed by the small window, Ginger's Nut's cat basket was on top and she was yowling away. It took me all of five seconds to realise there was stuff on my bed that certainly wasn't mine.

"Oi why is all your crap on my bed?" I asked Hattie, shooting her a dirty look.

"You weren't here, were you? and I needed space for my clothes."

"Yeah well I'm back for good, so move your stinking clothes." I told her.

She pulled a face at me, "Yeah well you can have your bed back but there is no way that your getting Albus back he's mine."

"You're so pathetic Hattie, it's not like Flick's gonna want your sloppy seconds." Dom piped up.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh do you know what Hattie, go suck on my big fat hairy toe."

Dom looked at me as Hattie stormed off into the bathroom, "You haven't really got a fat hairy toe have you?"

I just looked at her and we both burst out laughing, "Of course not." I managed to say through the giggles.

I started to unpack my things and got changed into my pyjamas as Hattie came out from the bathroom wearing a bright green, chemise which was incredibly short. Myself, Rory, Didge and Dom all exchanged looks that said 'what the fuck is she wearing.'

I busied myself with getting Ginger Nut out of her basket so that I wouldn't laugh and Dom said, "I do believe you owe me five galleons. Since I didn't get told off."

"Who do you think the new teacher is?" I asked the room as Ginger Nut hopped out of her basket took one look around, jumped off my bed and onto the window sil where there was a bowl of cat food and water.

"Dunno but they better have a good reason not to have turned up tonight." Dom replied.

Searching through my trunk I found a picture of myself with Bentley and Aubri and smiled. I bet Ria put this in, I thought. I pulled out my money bag and chucked five galleons on Dom's bed which is next to mine.

"What is that smell?" Hattie yelled as she sat up in bed, "It smells like fish."

"Maybe that's you." I muttered as Dom sniggered.

"It's the cat food." Rory explained.

"Urgh, it stinks and I hate cats. Since when was there a cat in this dorm." She complained.

"Since Flick came back." Dom pointed out.

"As long as it stays away from me." Hattie said before rolling over in bed so that her back was to us.

I pulled a face at her as I got into bed, she's such a bloody nightmare. Ginger Nut hopped back on my bed and turned around a few time before curling up up in ball.

"Night Flick."

"Night Dom." I replied as I snuggled down, letting my hand find Ginger Nut and stroking her soft fur.

Surprisingly I'm glad to be back.

**A/N Again Lot's happened and I've introduced more people Aka Rory, and Didge.**

**Out of the Potter-Weasley's Albus, Rose, Dom, Louis, Roxy, Hugo and Lily are still at Hogwarts. There are five 7th year Slytherin girls (Flick, Dom, Rory, Didge and Hattie) and four boys (Al, Scorp, Joseph Zabini and Alex Goyle)**

**Thoughts?, Favourite character/quotes?**


	8. Chapter Eight

.Tap.

I rolled over and heard a splat and then a hiss. Oops, guess I forgot Ginger Nut was on my bed.

.Tap.

There was that noise again, it must be Ria knocking on my bedroom door.

.Tap.

And again, I groaned as I sat up and scanned my room for the source of the noise and jumped a little because I realised I wasn't back at home, but in the seventh year Slytherin girls dorm at Hogwarts. Looking around I saw the door was open (I thought we closed that before bed?) and a large snowy owl was at the end of my bed tapping it's beak on the wooden post.

I recognised the owl as Hallow since she belongs to Ria. Rubbing my eyes, I lent down and took the letter that was sealed around her leg. I got up and grabbed a few owl treats from the packet that was on the window sill by Ginger Nut's cat food and gave her a couple before stroking her, she hooted happily.

I looked down at the letter and saw Ria's neat writing on the front, ripping it open I found another envelope this one addressed to Tessa and a piece of parchment. Unfolding my letter I read:

_Fliss,  
_  
_How was your first day back at school? And how's Tessa?. We're dying to know which house she joined, is she a sneaky Slytherin like you and me or a daring Gryffindor like Ria. Or even a Loyal Hufflepuff like your mother or a Brainy Ravenclaw like Auntie Sarah? You take good care of your sister and make sure she writes every week. Hugs for you both, all my love dad xxxx _

I snorted, loyal? my mother was not loyal she left dad with four 's not exactly loyal is it? Underneath my dad's messy scrawl was much neater writing and I knew it was Ria's:

_Flick,  
_  
_I sent this with Hallow and told her to deliver before breakfast, so I hope you've got it before. Hope school's going okay even though you've been there a day. I'm now sleeping in your room so I'm closer to Bentley and Aubri. They're definitely missing their mummy already,when they woke up this morning they cried non stop for a good ten minutes, nothing would soothe them until they saw your picture. Aubri's got another tooth coming through, but other than that they're both fine. Dad and Oscar are both ok, as are the rest of the family. Hope school's okay._

_Take care sis, Love Ria xxxx  
_  
_P.s Don't forget to give Tessa her letter and did you find the picture I put in your trunk?_

Grabbing a bit of parchment and a pen from off my bedside table I wrote out my replies,

_Dad,  
_  
_It was okay considering it wasn't actually my first proper day as I didn't have lessons. Tessa's fine now she's been sorted and she's made friends with Lily Potter. She was made a Ravenclaw along with Lily. I'll make sure she writes. Look after your self old man, Hugs and kisses. Love Flick xxx_

And underneath that I wrote Ria's reply:

_Ria,_

_Yes, she delivered it before breakfast, in fact she woke me up. School's okay and it feel strange to be back, I thought Hallow's tapping was you knocking on my door. I'm glad you're taking care of my babies and I miss them as well. If Aubri's temperature is up or cries constantly give her some medicine, it's in their cupboard in the kitchen. Give them a kiss for me. Love Flick xx  
_  
_P.s I won't and yes I did, thanks Ri x_

Sealing it up I tied it around Hallow's leg, gave her another treat. She hooted once more before flying back through the open door which I swear we shut before going to bed. That is so strange.

I sighed, it's really odd not waking up and seeing Bentley and Aubri. I miss them already and I've only been gone a day. Then again I've never left them before overnight, the longest I've ever left them with dad or Ria for was a few hours. I looked at my clock which said it six am. "First day back and I'm up at bloody six." I grumbled as I got out of bed, picked up some clean underwear and my toiletries and headed for the bathroom to take a shower.

I took my time and when I came out, I saw that Rory was sat up in bed, Didge was looking through her trunk, Hattie was drooling slightly in her sleep and Dom was doing her make up. "Morning." I said.

"Morning Flick." Dom and Rory replied.

I got my uniform out and got dressed before brushing my blonde hair and letting Dom put some mascara on me as well as some blusher, "To bring some colour to my cheeks." She told me.

I put the letter for Tessa in my school bag along with my stuff and after Dom was ready in her much to short skirt and high heels we left the dorm. Al and Scorp were both sat in the common room, both looking as tired as I felt. "Morning." They greeted us.

"Flick!" Came a voice that I recognised. I turned around to see my cousin Lily-Ann running towards us. She's also a Slytherin and has just started her fourth year.

"Hey Lil." I said as I hugged her.

"Mum said you were coming back." She said as she pushed her blonde hair hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah, Auntie Holly loves me, I'm her favourite niece." I joked. Auntie Holly is one of my dad's younger sisters. Lily-Ann is her oldest child and then there's Ivie-Mae who's ten and Liam Junior 'LJ' who's seven.

"Nah, you know she hasn't got favourites and if she did it would be Aubri."

My eyes went wide and I raised my eyebrows at her, she shut up quickly.

"Who's Aubri?" Scorp questioned.

I debated saying 'my daughter' but I chickened out and blurted,"My niece. Lil can I have a word please?"

She nodded and I pulled her over to the side as Dom called, "We'll see you at the table."

"I just messed up didn't I." Lily-Ann said.

I nodded, "Lil believe me if you hadn't then I would have. You're sworn to secrecy as is Tessa. As much as I hate saying this, but they're not mine okay, they're Ria's." She nodded and I gave her a hug, "Cheers Lil."

"It's good to have you back Flick." She said as she went over to join her friends on the sofa.

Ah shit, well that's one slip up already on day one and I've not even had breakfast yet. I left the common room and walked up from the dungeons, I had just entered the entrance hall when a male from from behind me drawled, "Well, well, well. We meet again Felicity, it has been too long."

I scowled, great that's all I need. Hattie's brother Aaron drooling over me again. He's a sixth year and ever since he came to Hogwarts he used to follow me around like a lost puppy. It seems like both the Nott children have obsessions with me, Hattie hates me and Aaron, well apparently he 'loves' me.

Ignoring his calls, I carried on into the hall and took a seat at the Slytherin table next to Dom who looked disgusted. I was about to ask why, when I saw Hattie sat on Al's lap have a snogging session. Yuck! Must they do that in public, at breakfast when people are trying to eat.

Dom then indicated for us to move so we went and joined Scorp who was sat with Rose at the Gryffindor table. At eight o'clock Minnie came around with the timetables, she smiled as she handed me mine, "Miss Saunders, I wish to see you in my office. I believe you have a free lesson at quarter past three, if you could come and see me then."

"Sure thing professor."

She went about handing out the time tables but turned back, she smiled as she said, "Oh and Miss Weasley, I really don't think those shoes are suitable. Five points from Slytherin."

From beside me Dom groaned and I smirked, "Guess who owes me five galleons Dom." She stuck her middle finger up at me without looking up from her timetable. I looked down at my own time table, looking through I saw that it wasn't all too bad.

_Monday - Double Charms - Break - Double Transfiguration - Lunch - DADA, Free_

_Tuesday - Herbology, Potions - Break - Charms, Free -Lunch - Transfiguration, Muggle Studies  
_  
_Wednesday - Double Muggle Studies - Break - Herbology, Free - Lunch - Double DADA  
_  
_Thursday - Free, Free - Break - DADA, Charms - Lunch - Potions, Free_

_Friday - Transfiguration, Muggle Studies - Break - Double Potions - Lunch - Double Herbology_

I think Thursdays' my best day since I have charms which I love, Defence which is kind of fun, potions not so fun and three free periods.

"Interesting timetable Flick." Al said as he peered over my shoulder before sitting next to me.

"Got rid of it now, have you." I heard Dom mutter under her breath. She's never liked Hattie either and this morning she told me that she's hated the past year without me as she's hasn't had anyone else to bitch about Hattie to apart from Rose but she doesn't really get it as she doesn't have to share a dorm with her. And Rory and Bridget kind of get on with her but they're not exactly best friends.

"I suppose." I muttered.

"Come on we better get to Charms before Hattie and Mel take our seats." Rose suggested.

We all agreed except for Al who protested, "But I just sat down, I need breakfast."  
"Tough shit Al, you shouldn't have been kissing it." Dom said.

Rose and Scorp both hate Hattie so no surprise when they take the piss out of him for being with her. I swear she's with him just because he's famous. After much whining from Al, Dom dragged him from the Gryffindor table and out the hall before going up the stairs, followed by me, Rose and Scorp laughing our heads off. Oh it's good to be back.

We were sat at the back of the Charms class with ten minutes to spare, myself, Dom and Rose and Al and Scorp sat infront of us. Rory and Didge were sat near the front and according Dom they like to suck up to the teachers. Pathetic really.

The rest of the class came in and everyone was chatting, Dom kept nudging me and whispering things as I stared out the window and looked across the castle grounds, thinking if I was back at home I'd probably just be coming back from taking Oscar to school or I'd be playing with Bentley and Aubri. Home, I miss the place so much not to mention Bentley and Aubri.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Dom nudged me really hard causing me to shriek, (that girl has some seriously sharp elbows) and the class to look at me just as the classroom door opened and in walked a very beautiful young woman. I furrowed my brows as I tried to remember who was the last charms teacher, Professor Chang I think it was. This woman had long cascading blonde hair and was wearing red high heels, a navy pencil skirt and a white shirt.

"Good morning class," She addressed us with a smile when she turned around and I got the feeling I knew her from somewhere.

It didn't take me long once Dom practically yelled "Tori?"

Our new charms teacher was Victoire Weasley, Dom's big sister. "Are you the new teacher?" Rose asked after recovering from seeing that her cousin was going to be her teacher.

"Yes I am Rose," She turned her back towards the board causing her hair to swish. "I am Professor Weasley," She said as she turned back around and I saw the exact same words on the board. "I am your new charms teacher for the year after Professor Chang felt the need to take a different career path. She is sorry to leave you at the beginning of your last year but she wishes you all the best and knows that you'll do well. Any questions?"

I could see two Gryffindor boys (who I think are called Cole and TJ) down the front with their heads together and then the one boy's (TJ, I think) hand shot up, "My mate was wondering if you're single because your pretty fit."

"OI!" Dom cried as she stood up and threw her text book towards the boy's head. "That's my sister you little perv." There was a loud crack and a thump as the book hit TJ and he fell off his chair and onto the floor.

"DOMINIQUE WEASLEY, DETENTION!" Yelled Professor Weasley.

It's odd hearing Dom being called Dominique, mainly because her mother and Nana Molly are the only two people I've ever heard call her it. And she hates being called Dominique due to the fact when she was younger James and Fred used to call her 'Domifreak'.

"But Tor, he's drooling all over you." Dom argued with his sister.

Victoire looked really pissed off as she said, "Dominique I am an adult and I am perfectly capable of teaching nine Slytherin's and nine Gryffindor's otherwise I would not be here. Now if you don't sit down I'll give you another detention for interrupting my class."

Dom sat down but that didn't shut her up because when Victoire went to bend down and pick up Dom's book Tj and Cole's tongue's were lolling out and I swear they were drooling. I hate teenage boys, why can't they go from that cute little kid to a decent young man and just not the puberty bit in the middle. Then again puberty did Al well, he went from spotty geek who wore glasses to perfect skin, contacts, Quidditch captain and one fine body. Then again I went out with him so I won't complain too much and he still is pretty hot. Swoon.

"Oi put your tongues back in, your not a pair of dogs." Dom hissed pretty loudly.

Victoire stood back up with the book in hand, "Before we start any charms work I would like you to write me an essay as to what you want to do after you leave Hogwarts and why. Your title is 'My career'." She ordered us before bringing the book to Dom, having her sat in the middle of myself and Rose was a bad idea, especially since it looks like she's going to get yelled at.

I busied myself as I got out my parchment, quill and ink and set about writing the title. I heard Al whisper, "Hey Tori, how are you and Ted? Still together then?"

She whipped around pulling her wand out and muttering something, her hair flying everywhere. "Keep you mouth shut Albus," She hissed, "Teddy may be your godbrother but he's my fiancé so leave it ok. Or I might let it slip to Auntie Ginny that a certain someone is turning out like his big brother and blowing up half the castle."

I swear if I was able to see Al's face right now, his cocky smile would probably have gone and he'd be looking scared. "So you are still together then. And for the record I'm nothing like James Tor and you know it. And since when have I blew up half the castle?"

Victoire smiled wickedly, "Well you know, there could be a little accident in charms class and since I'm your teacher I might let it slip to Auntie Ginny something happened and Albus will be saying bye-bye Hogwarts."

"You're so evil." He said through gritted teeth.

"There's a good boy, now keep quiet." She added ruffling his already messy hair.

I was starting to think either the other's are very quiet and are listening so they can gossip or when Victorie pulled her wand out she cast the Muffliato charm on everyone but us.

I put my head down and started writing about the fact I would like to be a healer or medi-witch when I leave and was listing the reasons why. Victoire was inches away from my desk when she put both hands on Dom's desk. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something glint in the sunlight, I peered to the left and saw a large diamond ring on her finger.

I quickly turned back as he started to yell at Dom, "Don't you think for a second that I won't owl Maman and tell her that you're disrupting my classes because I will. As for those two idiots I can deal with them Dom, I'm a twenty-four year old women for Merlin's sake. I can look after myself. You may be my baby sister but when you're in my classroom, I am your teacher. Now just do your work please Dominique."

Victoire stood up straight and left, waving her wand as she went and I was able to hear Rory and Didge talking again. Yep, she defiantly used Muffliato on them. Dom started cursing under her breathe as she wrote. In front I could see Al was physically shaking because he was laughing so much, so I took the liberty of whacking him around the head quite lightly with my text book. He jumped and shrieked like a little girl which made the others look back and snigger, "Ow! What was that for?" He said rubbing his head as he turned around.

"Albus quiet!" Victoire snapped.

I smirked, "You shouldn't be laughing at Dom. She's just sticking up for her sister, something you should be doing since they're both your cousins. And you shouldn't be annoying the teacher whether she's your cousin or not."

At the end of first lesson Victoire took our essays in before she started to go on about more complex spells. Eventually the lesson ended and we left with the exceptions of Dom, TJ and Cole who were all getting detentions. The three of us, (me, Rose and Scorpius) headed to the courtyard so we could get a place to sit for break, Al had gone off with Hattie. We were stood outside Minnie's classroom when Dom graced us with her very annoyed presence with five minutes to the bell.

Minnie's class was as normal as it could be and all I had to put up with was Hattie blowing kisses and making what she thought were cute faces at Al who was sat next to me. I tired holding my breath and not smelling him but I just couldn't help it, I got a whiff of his smell and I felt like I was in heaven. I really wish he didn't smell so go, maybe if he smelt bad I wouldn't get these feelings in my stomach when I see him or smell him.

At the end of lesson Minnie asked me to stay. "Flick, a word please."

Dom was still grumbling about earlier and muttered, "See you at lunch." as she left.

"I still wish to see you later but I wanted to ask how everything was?"

"It's fine," I managed to say whilst trying not to think of Al. "And it's great to be back."

Minnie smiled at me, "I won't keep you from your lunch any longer, I'll see you later."

I waved to her as I left the classroom and made my way down to the great hall. I wondered what Ria would be doing with Bentley and Aubri, maybe she and dad will have taken them to the park if the weather was nice. Home: I can't be thinking of it, I need to concentrate on my work and make sure I pass my NEWT's. I can't afford another repeat of fifth year, my mind was so pre-occupied on the fact I was pregnant and how I was going to tell Al that when I studied nothing seemed to be going in and in the end I failed most of my exams.

I was so glad when Minnie suggested a tutor and for me to re-take my exams after myself and dad had a meeting with her the week after I received my results. Towards the end of the school year (my sixth year) I was flooed to Minnie's office where I sat all my exams except some of the practicals which were done in a disused classroom not far from Minnie's office.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice that I nearly walked into a boy with brown hair.

"Ahh Felicity, what a nice surprise." He drawled.

"Oh sod off Nott, I just want to get to lunch." I told him sternly as I tried to get passed not caring that I hadn't said sorry.

"I've missed you my girl." He told me, his voice making my skin crawl.

"I don't care and I'm not your girl. I'm no one's girl."

"We'll see." He drawled with a sly smile on his face.

I shuddered as I entered the great hall, I hate him and I don't get why he's got such an obsession with me. I've never spoken to him except to tell him where to go when he annoys me and if you can develop love from that then I really don't think he's as in love with me as he says. Stupid kid.

"Hey," I said as I dropped my bag and slid in next to Rose who's plate was full of chicken, chips, sweet corn and potato salad. My stomach growled as I picked up the bowl of potato salad and started spooning some onto my plate. "Freaky boy just tried talking to me again."

Dom snorted into her bacon sandwich, "For Merlin's sake, again," I nodded, "That boy needs a life and has got to stop drooling after you."

"Who's drooling after Flick?" Came Al's voice as he sat opposite me and next to Dom.

"Aaron." I said wearily as I helped myself to chips.

"Ew and why would my brother be drooling after you?" Came Hattie's voice as she slid in next to Al and kissed him. Yuck.

"Hmm let's think, because Flick's actually pretty compared to some people." Dom replied staring at her, clearly hinting that Hattie was 'some people'.

"I'll believe that when I see it," She sneered, "It's not like she's ever had a boyfriend."

Rose glared at Al and then Hattie, "Hattie, your 'boyfriend' and I use the term boyfriend loosely since he should dump you, but he and Flick dated for three years." Rose informed her and I smiled.

Al just sat there and helped himself to noodles without saying anything.

"And may I remind you who he slept with when he broke up with her. Me! And who did he start dating when they broke up and she broke his heart. Me!" Hattie said.

"You know I have name." I told Hattie.

She laughed, "Oh please you've been gone a year. Did you really think that everything would be the same as when you left, because things are not. I'm with Albus who I love and he loves me." At that moment Al shifted uncomfortably in his seat and nearly choked on his food, Scorpius who had just came over whacked him on the back for good measure whilst bitch face prattled on, "Dommie and Rosie may still be your best friends and blondie may still be all loved up with Rosie but that doesn't change the fact he gets around. None of that changes a thing, you left and I wish you hadn't come back because quite frankly things were better when you weren't here."

Rose turned to Scorp who's sandwich was halfway to his mouth and asked, "Blondie get's around does he?"

I didn't hear Scorpius' reply as I was ready to spit fire. I wanted to punch her there and then, but instead I stood up grabbed my bag. Ignoring the shouts off Rose and Dom I stormed out. The common room was empty as I raced through it and up to my dorm. I flung myself on my bed and my tears fell, thick and fast. Why did I even come back, I hate her and I hate the fact she thinks she's better than everyone else just because she's dating Albus.

The tears just flowed and I suddenly wished that I was home with my babies. They would cheer me up, they always cheer me up when I'm down. Ria would cheer me up as would Oscar and dad. I've been back a day and a bit and I already want to go home because of stupid bitch face. This isn't the first time she's made me wish I was back at home, when she bullied me when I first started dating Al she made me want to be at home and away from her and her nasty ness. For some reason we never hit it off in first year and from then on it's like she decided to make my life a misery. I hate her.

Wiping my tears away out of my bag I pulled out some parchment, a quill and some ink. I wrote a really long letter to Ria explaining things and that I was thinking of coming home because I didn't think I could stand sharing the dorm and most of my lessons with bitch face for another year. The main reason I came back was to sit my NEWT's and right now I'm thinking Minnie could get my tutor Mrs Samuels back and I could just floo back to sit my exams with the others.

I folded the letter up and put it in an envelope, I picked my bag up on my way out and made my way to the owlery since it was still lunch. I chose one of the schools barn owls and attached it to its leg. I watched it fly out the window and I took in the magical view. I really do love this place but I'd rather be at home and doing what I do best: being a mother. I was looking over the lake and across the grounds when out of the corner of my eye I saw that my watch said two twenty. Crap, I was late for Defence Against The Dark Arts.

I rushed back to the castle and up the stupid stairs. Who's idea was it to put one hundred and forty-two staircases in this bloody place? I knocked the door and raced in, everyone was already sat down and the Professor had already started the lesson.

"Miss Saunders, ten points from Slytherin for being fifteen minutes late."

I looked at my watch and saw it was two, thirty-five. Crap.

"Bet she was crying and writing to mummy." Hattie mocked to her cousin Mel as I sat down next to Scorpius and Rose at the back of the classroom.

That pissed me off even more, she's knows nothing about my mother and it's not like I would write to her if I could. She stopped being my mother the day she left us. I got my book out and slammed it on the desk making it create a small 'thump' as well as getting out parchment, quill and ink before slinging my bag onto the floor.

"You okay Flick? Anything I can do?" Scorp whispered as Rose looked over at me.

I shrugged as I saw Al was sitting by Hattie and not us, "Unless you've got something big and heavy that I can throw at bitch face, then no Scorp you can't help."

He chuckled as the Professor turned around, "Page three hundred and ninety Miss Saunders, copy off the board please and no talking."

"Who's that?" I whispered.

"Professor Edgecombe," He replied, "Started last year. Apparently she was a big supporter of that evil teacher Umbridge who taught my father as well as Al and Rose's parents.

"Great." I muttered.

"But seriously Flick what's up apart from the witch who's dating Al." Rose asked.

"Nothing except her, she does it to wind me up. I've been back one bloody day and she's already causing me trouble."

"Ignore her Flick she's just immature, Rose and Dom have both had words with Al and he's supposed to be talking to her later on." Scorpius told me quietly.

I shrugged like I didn't care and did my work. The lesson went pretty quick and at the end she called me and asked me to stay. Al and Dom were waiting outside and myself, Rose and Scorp joined them. I said bye to the three of them since they were off to Ancient Runes and Dom mumbled something about waiting for me as she had a free lesson next as well.

"May I ask why you were late to my lesson?" Professor Edgecombe asked once I came back in and shut the door behind me.

"Something happened at lunch and I lost track of time."

She looked at me and raised her eyebrows, "Do you wish to talk about it?"

I shook my head, "It's my first day back and I really, really don't mean to be rude Professor but I have a meeting with the headmistress."

"Oh, well then Miss Saunders off you go, I wouldn't want you to be late. And I will be checking on that, to make sure you're not lying to me. Just make sure that you're on time for my lesson next time."

I smiled at her, "I will and thanks."

I left the classroom quickly incase she decided to call me back and dragged Dom halfway down the corridor which wasn't easy considering she still had her heels on despite Minnie's warning earlier. Too be honest I'm surprised she didn't notice them in Transfig but I don't suppose she was staring at our feet.

Dom squealed as we rounded the corner, "Flickkk, what was that for?" She whined.

"I wanted to get out of there incase she thought I was lying and called me back. I've got to go and see Minnie so I'll meet you in the common room or library."

"Library," Dom answered, "I need to start on Auntie Hermione's essay," I frowned at her, "Oh yeah Rose's mum is teaching muggle studies, she was last year as well. The ministry got a bit too much for her."

I nodded in agreement knowing how demanding the ministry could be, dad tends to moan a lot about the other departments when he's stressed. "Did she set an essay at the end of last year then?" I asked as I was still confused.

Dom shook her blonde hair, "She gave me a heads up the other week. Oh and I'll tell you what's going on with my darling sister as well."

I smiled knowing that Dom would love to tell me all about that, she doesn't always see eye to eye with her sister but then again it's the same with me and Ria, but I have to say we're a lot closer than Dom and Victoire.

"See you later." Dom called as she walked down the corridor, with every step her heels hit the floor and made a noise.

I made my way up to Minnie's office and I had a strange feeling of deju vú. I felt like it was nearly the end of fifth year and I was going to tell her I was pregnant. When I arrived outside the gargoyle I realised she hadn't told me the password, taking my chances I said, "White mice," The gargoyle was still and didn't move an inch, I groaned. "Jelly slugs, pepper imps, chocolate frogs," I cried as it still didn't move. Feeling as though I was running out of sweets I yelled, "Lemon drops." And the gargoyle sprang to life. Smiling to myself I hopped on as it moved upwards.

I lifted my right hand to knock when Minnie's voice came from within, "Come in Miss Saunders," I opened the door in surprise, that is so weird that she knew I was was there. "Do take a seat." She said pointing to a rather fancy black leather chair opposite her desk.

"So how has your first day been?" She asked as she conjured up a silver tray with different drinks on, "Tea, coffee, pumpkin juice?"

"Pumpkin juice please and it's been okay." I replied.

"I know things are strange right now and that you would rather be back at home with your children but you need to complete your seventh year," Minnie informed me as she handed me a glass of pumpkin juice which I took a sip off. "I also saw what happened at lunch, I may not have heard but I saw the scene between you and Miss Nott. Anything you would like to add."

"She hates me and has made my life her a living nightmare since day one and I'm fed up. She said things earlier and I just want to go back home and do what I do best, be a mother to Bentley and Aubri. Can't I do the same as last year and have Mrs Samuels back and then just floo to sit exams?"

Minnie sighed as I took another sip of my drink, "Flick I know it must be difficult for you to be away from them and I know the problems you've had in the past with Miss Nott but you need to be the bigger person and ignore her. If it gets worse then come and see me."

"I just can't do it any more Professor. The way she snogs Albus infront of me, it's like she knows and she wants to see me snap. I can't take it." I blurted not realising what I had said.

Minnie looked at me, "And what has Mr Potter got to do with you and Miss Nott?"

I opened my mouth and closed it again before opening it and saying, "He's Bentley and Aubri's father. I never got round to telling him before and now he's with her. But I've made a promise to myself and to my babies that I'd tell him before the end of seventh year."

"I see and I'm guessing Miss Weasley, Miss Weasley and Mr Malfoy don't know either."

I nodded, "I just couldn't do it, I thought they would disown me as their friend. Only my family, you, Professor Longbottom, Madame Pomfrey and the teachers who taught me in fifth year know."

She nodded, "Very well. I ask you this Flick, please reconsider your decision about staying. You're perfectly capable of passing your NEWT's and I have no doubt that you will get into Healer school."

I smiled weakly, "Thanks professor."

Minnie smiled back and said, "Have a think about it and if you change your mind come and see me on Saturday."

I stood up and picked my bag up, "Bye." I called to Minnie and the portraits as I left the room.

It wasn't until I was half way down the corridor,that I remembered the letter I was supposed to give Tessa. I hadn't seen her all day and I wondered how she was getting on, since I had become so wrapped up bitch face I totally forgot that Tessa was here at Hogwarts. I had no idea where she would be so I put it to the back of my mind and went to join Dom in the library.

***

It was nearly five o'clock and my stomach took advantage of the quiet and rumbled. Dom looked at me and then her eyes went wide like she had just remembered something important, I watched as she scribbled on a piece of parchment and then flicked it over to me.

**Forgot to tell you on the platform, Teddy and Tori got engaged.**

_I smiled as I replied, Never would have seen that coming, I mean best friends since forever and dating since they were what fourteen?_

**Haha, anyway they broke up due to the fact Teddy thought he kissed someone else when he was drunk and now their relationships on the rocks as Tor doesn't trust him anymore. But according to her this morning he's her fiancé again. Can we go now?, I'm bored and your hungry. **

I laughed at the last bit but nodded anyway as I packed up my stuff. Dom started talking nineteen to dozen as soon as we were out of the library. "So what did Minnie want?" She asked casually as we turned the corner.

"To know how my day was going and if everything was okay."

"I hope you told her about bitch face."

"Yeah I did, she said she had saw what happened so I told her. I also told her I wanted to leave Hogwarts."

Dom stopped in the middle of the hallway, "Say what. I am not loosing you again Flick, you are not leaving this place until we graduate in June. You can't leave just because of her."

I sighed, "It's not just that, there are other things. Things happened since I left and because of that I would rather be at home."

"What things?" Dom asked curiously.

"Just things."

"Flick, tell me," She pressed on. "Is it your mum?"

"I can't Dom, I will one day but right now I can't. And no it's nothing to do with her." I replied. Crap why don't I just tell her now and get it over with.

She shrugged in reply and carried on walking, when we entered the great hall we went over to the Gryffindor table where Rose and Scorp were sat. I piled my plate high with chips and ketchup before getting some bread and butter and making a chip buttie. Which I devoured happily. I didn't even notice Al come over to until he coughed.

"Do you here anything, because I don't." Dom said loudly.

"Me neither," Rose chimed in, "Apart from the sound of a stupid snake who can't see his 'girlfriend' is using him."

"They have a point mate." Scorpius added, pointing his fork at Al.

I sat in silence, picking at the last few chips that were on my plate.

"Flick I'm really sorry. You know what she's like when she gets angry." Al mumbled.

I shrugged, "I don't care Al. Save your apologies, if anyone should be apologising it's her and since that's never going to happen, you can stuff your apology where the sun doesn't shine. You're supposed to be my friend, if anyone else had spoken like that to me they wouldn't be able to write or walk for a week. Do you know what else you can shove where the sun doesn't shine..." I paused as I stood up and Al looked at me, fear in his eyes as he started to mumble something, "Our friendship, I've had enough of it, of her and of you. If you were my friend Al, you would have stuck up for me but you didn't, so clearly a manipulative, lying girlfriend who just wants you because of your last name is what you need and not one of your friends. Goodbye Al." I swung my bag over my shoulder as I headed out the hall.

As I came out the doors, I wiped away the tears and bumped into a group of little people who were talking amongst themselves. "Sorry." I muttered as I steadied the little kid I had walked into. It took me a minute to realise it was Lily, Al's sister. What with her flaming red hair and big brown eyes she's not a person you can forget easily.

"Sorry Flick. Hey are you okay?" She asked just as Tessa came into view.

"I'm ok Lily, I just need to see Tessa."

Lily smiled at me and nodded, following the rest of her friends into the hall. Lily's got the same smile as Al and I felt a pang of guilt knowing I had just ending our friendship all because of bitch face.

"Fliss, what's wrong?" Tessa asked.

"I'm fine, we need to talk."

She nodded as we walked across the entrance hall and into an empty classroom, from within my bag I pulled out the letter addressed to her and handed it over. "Here."  
She opened it and smiled before looking up at me, "I'm guessing you didn't pull me in here about a letter. So what's up and don't bother lying to me Fliss."

I sighed as I sat on one of the desk, "It's her! All she every seems to do is make my life living hell. Not to mention I just told Al that our friendship was over. Tess, I just wish I was at home with Bentley and Aubri. I haven't even been back a proper day and I can't stand it."

"Fliss it's okay," Tessa murmured as she pulled me into a hug, "I know you want to be with them but you're doing this for them. You're doing this so you can get a job and be the best mum there is."

I smiled weakly as we broke apart, "Thanks Tess."

We left the classroom and I said bye to her, I watched as she skipped off into the hall and sat with Lily, and her new friends. Oh how I wish to be eleven and carefree again. I went back to the dorm and got changed before taking advantage of the empty ness in the common room. I led on the sofa looking up at the ceiling thinking about things. If this week doesn't improve then I'll go and see Minnie on Saturday, if it does then I won't.

Once people started coming in from dinner I went up to the dorm, I got the picture of my babies out from under my pillow and looked at it. Aubri was smiling away and Bentley was chewing on his fist, the closer I looked the more they seemed to look like Al. I sighed as put it back. I've made a mess of this, I thought, of my life and theirs.

The door creaked open and since the green hangings around my bed were shut, whoever had come in hadn't noticed.

"Who does she think she is? She broke his heart and walked off the face of the earth. Now she's back it's like she thinks everything is still the same, well it's not and I don't give a fuck what she thinks. Albus is mine and if she thinks that she can get her claws into him then she's got another thing coming, eh Mel."

No guesses as to who the 'she' is that Hattie's talking about.

I heard a vague reply from Mel and Hattie continued, "Stupid little blonde, I bet she's come back just to piss me off. Just because she's friends with the stupid Wotter gang, she thinks she's so damn special. Well I'm his girlfriend and do y'know what Mel?" Hattie paused.

"What Hat?" Mel replied.

"We're going to make sure that I become more than his girlfriend, we're going to make sure that I become his finacé soon to be wife. That'll knock Saunders off her perch and I'll finally be a Potter. Just think of the fame and all that fortune, I'll be rich. Now that she's ditched him as a friend it's perfect. Come on Mel, I'll tell you the plan on the way." Hattie said as a trunk slammed shut and a bed creaked.

Once the door had closed I let out a small sob and burst into tears, I curled up in the foetal and hugged my pillow and let it all out. No wonder she hates me, she's trying to get me out of the way so she can marry Al for his money, well his parents money. After I had run out of tears, I eventually drifted off to sleep. I was still in the same position when Dom found me.

"Flick, Flick, speak to me." She whispered as she shook me gently.

"Huh?" I muttered as I opened my eyes to find Dom inches away from me.

"Thank god." Came a male voice.

Rose came into view as I sat up and Scorpius was behind her, both with worried expressions on their faces. "We've been worried sick. Dom told us you were on about leaving so we assumed you had."

"Come here Flick." Scorp said as he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm okay, I think. What's the time?"

"Nearly nine." Rose answered, "Why?"

"I'm tired." I replied as I picked up my pyjamas and headed for the bathroom, I wasn't going to get changed with Scorp in the room. When I came out Dom was sat on the end of my bed and Rose and Scorp were on Dom's bed.

They didn't say anything as I put my uniform away and got into bed. As I went to pull my quilt up, Dom put her hand on mine and squeezed it. I looked up and she said, "Flick we're here for you ok, no matter what. If you need to talk we're here. Flick promise me you won't do anything rash."

"Like what?"

"Like leave." Rose suggested.

"Promise us Flick."

I sighed knowing that I wasn't going to get any to sleep without telling them what they wanted to here, so I said, "I promise."

They looked satisfied that I wasn't going to suddenly do a runner and they each hugged me in turn. I broke away from Rose and as she stood up she said, "I need to be getting back to my dorm since it's getting late."

"I'll walk you." Scorp offered, "Bye Flick and please don't disappear."

I smiled and waved bye to them as they left leaving just me and Dom who turned to me, "Flick like I said earlier I am not loosing you again. You're my best friend, I need you and you need me. We've known each other since we were six and I want us to stay friends well into our sixties. Pinky promise that you'll stay." She held out her perfectly manicured little finger.

I looked at it for a second before saying quietly, "Dom I can't. As much as I want to I can't, I'm sorry Dom."

"Flick, what's wrong? Please just tell me." Dom pleaded as I pulled my quilt up over me.

"Dom I really can't say right now." I whispered as I held back the tears, "I promise I will tell you but not now and I really don't want to fight."

"Hey it's ok, I understand honey. Just get some sleep, things will be better in the morning."

I smiled and hugged her, "Thanks Dommie."

Dom went off into the bathroom muttering something about taking a shower, I curled up and was left to my thoughts before I eventually fell asleep.

**A/N What an eventful first day back for Flick, I felt so bad for her when writing this chapter but there will (hopefully) be happiness to come.**


	9. Chapter Nine

_I smiled as I saw Bentley take his first steps closely followed by Aubri. I can't believe my babies are growing up. It still feels like yesterday that they were born, after a long hard labour of just over ten hours, they entered the world and have made my life so much better. Bentley stopped and looked at me, he opened his mouth to say his first word and said, "Dada."_

I awoke with a cry as someone jumped on me, "Arghh!" I yelled as I saw a bunch of red hair and instantly knew it was Rose. She's the only person that I know that knows our common room password mainly because we tell her and one of the people who would jump on me.

I heard my bed creak as she jumped off and then a groan from the bed next to me. "What the bloody fuck do you think you're doing Rose!" Dom screeched.

Looking around I remembered that I wasn't at home and that the dream hadn't happened. I've been here a week and still every morning I've thought I've been at home, it's really strange. Yep I'm still here and even though bitch face has been evil, I've just smiled and ignored it mainly because that's what Ria told me to do in reply to my last letter. She said that it would wind Hattie up, knowing that she hadn't got to me.

As for me and Al, well that's pretty awkward. I haven't spoken to him since Monday at dinner and every time he tries to speak to me I block him out or make a run to the nearest toilets. I thought back to the dream whilst Dom yelled at Rose, Bentley's first word was 'Dada'. Al has to know, he has to.

I rolled over and looked at my clock, "Rose it's only seven," I moaned, "Why'd you wake us up."

"Because I thought we could sneak out, I'm fed up of the castle already. I really want to visit Hogsmeade and the first trip of the year isn't until October."

I groaned, "Rose seriously we've been back a week and you already want out. Jeez what has this place done to you. You used to love it."

She smiled at me, "I grew up."

"What she means," Came a disgruntled voice from the bed next to me, "Is that since she started snogging Scorpius she wants other places than the cobweb filled broom cupboards in Hogwarts for her and Scorpio to rendezvous in, if you know what I mean."

I laughed as Rose went and dived on her again. Before I left Rose and Scorpius were snogging like mad, practically every five minutes and you would barely see them apart. Then again there was the family fued between their parents, well mainly their fathers. They forbid them to not see each other and communicate in any way with each other which so did not work because they still found a way.

I think it's all good between their dad's now but I'm not sure and I don't want to ask incase it's still going on. Rose and Scorpius have been together since fourth year and are literally the perfect couple. The fact their dads didn't want them together has made them stronger.

"Please, please, please." Rose begged as she came and sat on the end of my bed. I sat up and looked over to the other three who were still fast asleep. I smiled when I saw that Hattie was snoring and drooling, oh how I wish Al could see her now. I bet he would have second thoughts about her being his girlfriend then.

"Um Rose, how come you haven't woken them up?" I asked.

"Muffliato." Came her reply as a pillow came flying her way. Rose ducked and the pillow landed on the floor.

"You best pick that up Rose otherwise I won't be coming to Hogsmeade with you." Dom called as she managed to drag herself out of bed and into the bathroom, Rose grabbed the fallen pillow and chucked it back on Dom's bed.

"Done." She called.

I got out of bed and got dressed in a pair of jeans, a grey top and a purple hoodie. Just before we left Hattie woke up and eyed us suspiciously as she got out of bed. Since I was ready before Dom, Rose dragged me down to the common room where Scorp was sat on the sofa reading a book.

"M-morning." He yawned.

"Morning Scorp." I replied as I sat next to him whilst Rose went and sat on his lap, and Hattie zoomed past us fully dressed.

Ten minutes later Dom graced us with her presence wearing a dress, leggings and boots.

"Won't you be cold Dom?" Scorp asked as he eyed her dress which was sleeveless. Considering it's only a week into September it's pretty cold already.

"Nope," She replied, "I'll grab my coat after breakfast, stupid."

I noticed Scorp glance at Rose and then back to Dom who somehow replied without speaking and Scorp nodded. What the hell is going on there? I quickly looked towards the fire and stretched out, "Can we go get some food, I'm starving."

They all agreed and we made our way out of the common room to the great hall. As we entered I could see Al sat at the Gryffindor table with Hattie and Mel, he had a glum expression on his face. Bitch face was hanging on his right arm whilst he struggled to eat his breakfast.

I smiled to myself as I sat down next to Dom at the Slytherin table and Scorp sat opposite. At first I thought Rose was gonna go over and sit at the Gryffindor table but then she plonked her bum down next to Scorp.

Rose barely sits at the Gryffindor table during meal times and I swear Minnie should allow her to move into the Slytherin girls dorm with us as she spends so much time in there and our common room. Maybe we could swap her with Hattie, now that's an idea.

"We're leaving at nine, I've already got the map from Al," Rose said happily as she helped herself to toast. "Don't worry I got it from his trunk, he doesn't know I have it. He was still dead to the world."

At half eight we left the great hall minus Scorp who skulked off to the Gryffie table to drag Al away from bitch face so that they could discuss Quidditch tactics and when tryouts should be held. Dom ran off back to the common room to get her coat and within minutes we were walking through the through the quiet castle. Most people were either down at breakfast or still asleep since it's the weekend.

Rose was checking the map as we went and turned to look at me and Dom, announcing, "Right it's clear."

We made our way down the corridor and stopped infront of the statue of the one eyed witch. Rose got out her wand, tapped the map and said "Mischief Managed," And then tapped the statue, "Dissendium."

She went in the dusty passage first followed by Dom and then Me, the witch closed behind me and Rose murmured, "Lumos."

As we walked down the passage my thoughts were of Bentley and Aubri. I miss them so much as well as being at home with Oscar, Ria and dad. I've missed seeing them every morning when I get them up and they smile at me. I know that Professor Longbottom said I could floo home once or twice a month, but I think if I went home for a few hours I might not want to come back.

"Ow!" I mumbled as I stubbed my toe against a large rock. Rose turned to look and me and I mutterd, "I tripped."

As we carried on I wondered what Rose and Dom were thinking about whilst I was thinking of home. I suspected Rose was thinking about her and Scorpius, while Dom was probably thinking about shoes or boys. Everynow and then Rose glanced back at me as if checking I was still here. I started to get a funny feeling about this and that she was up to something when Dom started complaining, "How much further Rosie. My feet hurt?"

"Well you shouldn't have worn heeled boots if you knew we were coming through the passage, god knows how you haven't tripped already." Rose scolded her.

I smiled to myself, Rose seems more like a mother than me right now. The way she tells us off and makes sure we're okay. I could here Dom cursing under her breath as we went and wondered what the weird slient conversation her and Scorp had in the common room was about. I was lost it thought as I came up with differnet scenario's that involved me telling Al about Bentley and Aubri.

It felt like forever to get to Hogsmeade especially since Dom moaned, eventually Rose found the exit by hitting her head which brought me out of my thoughts.

"Shh." Dom whispered rather loudly.

"Shut up!" Came Rose's voice, "I need to cast a disillusionment charm on both of you before we go up."

She tapped my head and I felt like and egg had been cracked over me. Rose did the same to Dom before tapping her own head and she too vanished. I pushed the floor open and found myself in the dusty cellar of Honeydukes sweet shop.

Rose went up in front and I followed. Even though I've used this passage before it still feels strange knowing that we're not supposed to be here and that everyone else is back up the school. The sweet smell of fudge, chocolate and other sugary delights got up my nose, how long had it been since I was last here in Honeydukes? Way to long is the answer. It's hard to believe that I've missed a sweet shop but Honeydukes does the best chocolate in the world.

I felt someone prod my bum and looked back but saw nothing, "Ow!" I hissed, "That hurt."

"Move it."

I carried on up the stairs and came out into the main shop, I couldn't see Rose but when I saw the jar of fizzing whizzbees smash I knew she was causing a distraction. I ran across the shop floor and dodged the sweet stand before yanking the door open and exiting the shop.

I felt a tap on my head and looked back, Rose had her wand out again and had taken away the charm. She clapped her hands together, "Right, where are we going then?"

Dom smiled and I could see a mischievous glint in her eye as she said, "The Shrieking Shack."

I started to protest but Rose and Dom frog marched me through the village and didn't let go until we were as close as we could get to the shack. Back in it's day I guess it was a really nice house. Its large windows with wooden shutters that had been previosuly boarded up looked so sad as they were broken and battered. I bet this place has seen better days.

"Lets go inside." Dom suggested as I wondered about who had lived here and why they had let such a pretty house go to waste. Maybe they were a posh wizarding family, the sort that would have a butler or maid, maybe they moved away or maybe the family all died.

I shook my head as I thought of possible ghosts and dead things but Rose agreed and then they proceeded to make me climb over the fence and go up to the Shack with them.

"Won't we get caught." I muttered as we trudged up amongst the overgrown plants and weeds, some that were waist high.

"Nope." Dom replied.

As we got closer I started to regret this whole sneaking out of the castle and into Hogsmeade plan. Eventually we made it to the worn out, faded black front door. Rose pushed it open and it creaked. As I entered I got a bad feeling about this whole thing, it felt eerie and spooky.

Dom motioned for us to follow her and we did. I looked around as we entered what looked like it could have been a living room and said, "Um guys isn't this place haunted."

They exchanged looks and laughed, "Oh Flick, it was never haunted. It was just Teddy's dad, Al's grandfather, Uncle Harry's godfather and Peter Pettigrew," Rose explained. "Have you never read Hogwarts A History."

I shrugged since I've only flicked through it, where as Rose will have read it cover to cover. I swear she rolled her eyes at me before pushing open a door that was battered, with bits of it missing into another room that had an old chair in it with bits of stuffing falling out of it.

"Why are they here?" Came the ever so familiar voice of Al.

I looked over to the left and saw Albus and Scorpius come in from another battered doorway, I have to admit Al looked pretty good in scruffy jeans, a blue top and a navy hoodie. His hair was in it's usual messy state, I looked away as I felt my stomach jump at the sight of him.

"You two need to talk." Scorp announced as he crossed the room and took Rose's hand.

I crossed my arms as I said, "No we don't, I said all I wanted to on Monday."

"Well tough luck, you two are going to talk." Rose called over her shoulder as they left

I went over to the door and tried the knob, it didn't move. I hit the door and called, "Let us out."

I waited a minute and no reply came, I hit the door again and Scorpius' voice called, "Not until you two talk and sort out your problems. We'll be back in half an hour."

I sighed as I went and sat on the old chair that was dusty and moth eaten, it sank as I sat down and Al let out a small laugh. I glared at him and he shut up. From somewhere upstairs there was a creak and we both exchanged glances. I looked down at my left wrist and saw my silver charm bracelt, the one I never take off unless I'm going in water. The blue 'B' and the pink 'A' seem to stand out even more at this moment in time.

I looked back up to see Al run a hand through his hair as he said, "Look Flick I don't know what to say apart from sorry."

"How about that you'll break up with her," He shifted as I watched as he tried to come up with an answer. "You know I had a choice of whether to come back this year and I'm starting to regret it." I told him since he hadn't bothered answering.

"I can't break up with her, I've never broke up with someone Flick, you broke up with me remember. You broke my heart and that's not something I want to go through again. Boys have feelings as well Flick. I don't want Hattie to feel like I did."

"You're scared Al, you're scared that she'll hate you or that she'll go to the press about some embarrassing thing you've done and told her about. You're nothing but a coward Al."

He scoffed, "Me a coward, I wasn't the one who run away at the end of fifth year, I'm not the one who ignored their friends letters and didn't come back to school. I'm not the one who reappeared after a year, I'm not the one who's become a different person to the one I used to know."

I stood up, my hands in fists as I yelled at him, "You know nothing Al! You have no clue as to why I left, the past two summers and all of sixth year I debated telling you and even now I want to tell you but I'm not going to. At least not while your with her because I don't want her in my life."

"Flick what the fuck are you on about?"

"Things happened Al, I grew up okay. I didn't expect it to happen but it did and now I'd rather be at home than here. At least then I wouldn't have to see her eating your face. At least I would happier than I am here." I yelled as tears started trickling down my cheeks. I flung myself back in the chair and put my head in my hands.

"What things Flick?" Al questioned as he came over and knelt by the chair, "What happened Flick?"

"Oh just fuck off back to your girlfriend Al."

"At least I'm trying Flick, at least I'm trying to make amends. All you seem to be doing is pushing me away."

I screamed in frustration as my tears fell faster, I blinked them away as I looked at him. Bentley definitely has his smile and his messy hair, I thought, and Aubri has his nose and the same green eyes. "Do you really love her?" I asked.

He looked surprised at my question and took a while to answer, "I, I don't know."

"So why are you with her then if you're unsure you love her, because she's already planning your wedding. I overheard her and Mel in the dorm on Monday and she's only with you for the fame and your money."

Al looked stunned, "But I don't have money, that's my parents."

"Yeah well that's not what she thinks." I snapped as I wiped away my tears.

"Come here Flick," Al said as he pulled me into a hug despite my protests. He started stroking my hair and I felt calmer but I still couldn't help but snuggle into him. I pushed Al away and he looked hurt. "See this is what I was on about, pushing me away."

"Oh I'm sorry, may I remind you that you have a girlfriend."

"Flick we've known each other for years, I'm pretty sure I'm allowed to hug you if you're upset."

"But does bitch face know that?"

He shrugged, "I don't care, she can't stop me from talking to my friends."

I raised my eyebrows at him, "May I remind you, I broke friends with you because of her so don't say we're friends because friends would stick up for each other."

That shut him up and I looked at my watch, ten minutes to go. I crossed my arms as I leant back in the old chair which sagged slightly under my weight and puffs of dust rose from it. I didn't speak to him as he paced the room and he didn't speak to me. I was too busy wondering why on earth I agreed to this and what I would be doing if I was at home with my babies.

I checked my watch again and saw that it had gone half an hour, in fact it had been fifty minutes. At that precise moment Al stopped pacing and turned to look at me with his green eyes, "Friends." Al said as he broke the silence and extended out his hand.

I looked at his hand but I didn't take it, "I'm sorry Al, I can't. Not whilst you're with her. She makes my life a living hell and she knows it. Sorry Albus," I turned around and headed for the door that the others had gone through early on. I rattled the door knob, "Let me out, it's gone half past and I know you can hear me."

The door opened and there stood Dom, Rose and Scorpius. I barged past them and ran out the house and through the overgrown garden as fast I could, ignoring their shouts.  
**  
A/N I'm not a big fan of this chapter but Flick and Al had to talk sometime after their argument even they did argue again. And Flick was so close to telling him about two certain people, even if she didn't. **


	10. Chapter Ten

When I woke up I found a letter on the end of my bed along with Ria's owl. I rubbed my eyes to make sure that I wasn't dreaming and then Hallow hooted for good measure. "Hey girl,"I said quietly as I stoked her soft head. I got out of bed and grabbed the owl treats off the window sill, "Here you go." Hallow hooted once more before flying out the open door. I smiled since this had happened nearly every weekend since the start of September.

Ria always sends me a letter every Saturday morning without fail, she keeps me updated on my babies and it makes me miss them even more knowing that they're doing things and I can't see them until Christmas.

I picked the letter up and opened it, a picture of Bentley and Aubri fell out. I picked it up and smiled to myself, my babies certainly looked bigger than the last time I had saw them, Bentley was trying to reach for the teddy that Ria or dad must have been holding and Aubri was smiling and I could just make out a little white tooth shaped blob. Her tooth must have come through at last, I thought.

I turned my attention to the letter which was written in Ria's neat writing:

_Hey Flick,_

_As you can see from the photo they're growing so fast and they certainly miss you like crazy. Bentley's started crawling and Aubri's nearly there, there's no stopping him now he can move. It's mad to think that they're one in just two months._

Dad and Oscar both send their love and they can't wait to see you at Christmas. I know that there's a Hogsmeade trip today thanks to Tessa who owled me about it and I've decided to come and see you, we need to talk about the letter you sent saying you wanted to leave.

_Meet me in the Three Broomsticks at one, I've booked a private parlor, just ask for the name Saunders._

See you soon,

Love Ria xxx

I smiled to myself, it'll be great to see Ria as I haven't saw her since the start of September. As each day goes by I miss my babies more and more, I hope Ria brings them with her so I can see them, but then again would she risk it.

I got out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed. Half hour later the rest of the dorm was awake and fighting over who was using the bathroom. Dom ignored them all and picked up her stuff chucking it in a bag. She slung it over her shoulder and motioned for me to follow her which I did.

Confused as to where the hell she was going, especially since she was only wearing her pyjamas which consisted of shorts, a strappy top and a pair of socks. She dragged me up the boys staircase and knocked on the seventh year door.

"Me and Flick are coming in so you better have clothes on." Dom called as she waited a minute before barging in.

I had been in the boys dorm before but since the last time I was in here in fifth year it had changed. Maybe it was because it was slightly cleaner (there were still clothes strewn everywhere but at I least I could see most of the floor) and the the fact it smelt better due to the fact Alex Goyle had just sprayed a hell of a lot of deodorant on himself.

"Morning," Dom said happily ignoring the fact that her cousin had just walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel, "Mind if I use the bathroom, the others are fighting over ours."

Alex left along with Joe and I tried to ignore that Albus was wearing nothing but a towel, his hair was sticking up in every direction as it was wet and I was trying not to stare at his well defined abs.

"Like what you see Flick." He joked as he walked past me.

I blinked so that I would snap out of my trance and a lot of nonsense came out of my mouth when I spoke.

He smirked, "That's what I thought."

"Oh shut up." I managed to say as I went over to Scorp's bed which still had the hangings closed.

I went to pull it back but Al stopped me by putting a wet hand around my wrist, "I wouldn't do that if I were you," I raised my eyebrows, "You might get a shock."

"Oh please, it's only Scorpius."

Al chuckled, "Actually it's not," I looked at him with a confused expression. "It's Rose as well."

"What?"

I swear he rolled his eyes at me as he sat on his bed and pulled his own hangings around him whilst I stayed standing in front of Scorp's bed. "Rose sleeps here every now and again and not in her own dorm. As much as I don't want to know what goes on between my best friend and cousin, Scorp expanded his bed so it's now a double but from the outside it still looks and takes up as much room as a single." He explained.

"So Rose is in the right now?" I asked.

"Yep." Al replied, popping the 'p'.

"Oi Scorpius, wake up." I yelled.

"It's no use."

"Why not?" I questioned as I put my hands on my hips even though Al couldn't see me.

I heard him sigh, "Because there's a silencio charm on it. Not everyone wants to hear what they get up to if you know what I mean. You look hot when you're mad by the way." He added as he stood up, fully clothed.

Shame really, I was quite enjoying the view. Must not think of Al like that, I thought, he's my... Actually I'm not sure what he is apart from my children's father. He's not my friend and he's not my enemy.

"Flickkk. Is anyone home." Al said as he waved a hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

"About me?" Al asked as he waggled his eyebrows.

I hit him, "Of course not, now sod off."

"Are you throwing me out of my own dorm."

"Why yes I am," I told him as I made to grab his shoulders to steer him out of the room but he caught my hands and a smile played on his lips. "What are you doing Al?"

He didn't say anything as I stumbled backwards and fell onto his bed, he grinned wickedly at me before tickling my feet. I tried to hold back the giggles by biting my lip but it became too much, I burst out laughing.

"Stop it," I managed to say inbetween giggles, "Al, I'm serious. Stop it."

"Or what Flick, going to tell on me. Give me detention?" He teased as he held my arms above my head, his face getting uncomfortably closer to my own. His eyes were locked on mine and I didn't blink as gazed into them. Al was so close I could feel him breathing, I still didn't blink as his lips brushed mine.

Al was just about to kiss me when there was a bang followed by an "Ow!" as Rose fell out of Scorp's bed, wearing a pale blue top and dark blue pyjama bottoms which had little polar bears on them.

I snorted as I caught sight of her, her pyjama's made me laugh and especially since her normally neat hair looked like she had been dragged through a hedge backwards.

She looked over at us with a hazy expression on her face and then her mouth formed a perfect 'o' and her blue eyes widened. "What the hell is going on?" She said as she sat up and pointed at us.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to point, Rosie." Al smirked looking like he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Apparently my cookie jar. He let go of my wrists allowing me to sit up.

At that precise moment Dom walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and oblivious to what might have happened if Rose hadn't fell out of bed. She nearly dropped the mirror she was holding when she saw Al straddling me on his bed.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing," Al said casually, "Flick was trying to kick me out of my own dorm, so I tickled her," He shrugged, "No biggie."

Dom raised her eyebrows as a sleepy Scorpius stuck his head out through the hangings and frowned at us all. "Why are you being so loud?" He complained.

Ignoring him Dom looked at us, "No biggie, um Al you appear to be straddling Flick who is not even your friend, on your bed when you have a girlfriend. Even if she is an evil cow. And Rose why are you on the floor?"

"Fell out of bed." Rose mumbled as she got up and crawled back in next to Scorp.

Al got up off me and stood there running a hand through his hair, "Um, well I'll be off now. Bye." With that he left.

We left the boys dorm shortly after Al and trudged up the stairs to our own, Dom glared at me as if she was telling me off and then smirked, "Well I see you two are slowly becoming friends again."

I shoved her gently as we entered our dorm, "Oh shut up," Dom stuck her tongue out at me as I went over and sat on my bed. I put on a pair of black boots and grabbed a hoodie along with my Slytherin scarf. "Breakfast before Hogsmeade?" I asked and she nodded as she put on a pair of red ballet pumps and picked up a coat before we left the dorm.

***

After breakfast we left the castle along with Rose and got into a carriage because we were feeling particularly lazy and didn't want to walk. I was looking out across the school grounds as Dom filled Rose in with everything that had happened this morning. I was too bust thinking about what had nearly happened, I mean what if Rose hadn't fell out of bed, would Al have kissed me?

But he's dating Hattie, a voice at the back of my head said. So, he nearly kissed you, another chimed in. I groaned as I realised I was talking to myself in my head. "Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." I muttered as I hopped out of the carriage.

We trailed around the village and it wasn't long before Dom dragged us into one of the clothes shops called 'Teen Witch'. Dom was searching the rails for a dress for me to wear on my 'date'. It's not really a date, I'm just meeting up with Aaron. Yes you heard that right, Aaron. As in Aaron Nott, Hattie's brother.

Yesterday lunch time Aaron cornered me as I was on my way up to the great hall. He asked me to meet him in Hogsmeade at noon as he needed to talk to me about something. He called it a date of sorts and I don't know what made me say yes. But here I was shopping with my best friends and getting more nervous by the second.

We left Teen Witch and headed to the fancy dress shop to look for outfits for the annual Halloween party. The bell above the door rang as I pushed it open and was instantly faced with fake blood, vampires, werewolves, spiders and anything else that one would consider to be a part of Halloween.

Once inside I followed Dom absently mindedly around as she held up different outfits infront of me, every now and again I said yes or no to make her think I was listening. I'm far too nervous right now to care about clothes. Date or not I'm still going out with a boy.

Something pink came flying my way and I screamed. Dom glared at me as Rose came over carrying a three different outfits, "I had the man put them aside for us last week when I came in."

"What?" I said innocently as she passed a red dress to me.

"It's an outfit, go try it on." Dom ordered me as I sighed.

Once I was in the changing rooms and had put it on I was able to see what it was Rose had handed me: a devil costume. It consisted of a short red dress, a tail and a hair band that had horns on it. The curtain was ripped open behind me and I whipped around to see Dom and Rose stood there looking at me.

Dom had on the cheerleading outfit in silver and green and Rose had on a short white nurses dress complete with long white socks which had little red bows at the top and a hat.

Dom smiled at us in the mirror, "We look perfect, Al is so going to be head over heels for you Flick and as for you Rosie, Malfoy is going to love you forever since you're probably making his dreams come true."

Rose rolled her eyes and hit Dom lightly before leaving to go get changed and I swear to god Dom sighed ever so slightly. I caught her eye and she looked away quickly and left muttering that she was going to get changed. I pulled the curtain back across my cubicle and looked in the mirror, Dom was right this outfit was perfect and I sure don't look like I've had two kids.

As I got changed I wondered why Dom had looked away so quick, was there something going on that she wasn't telling me. Was she keeping secrets from her best friend... actually I can't say much since I'm keeping a huge secret from her.

I left the cubicle with the outfit slung over my arm and went back into the main shop where Dom was paying the man at the counter. Rose followed me out and we each payed in turn. The bell dinged as we left the shop and headed towards Honeydukes where I'm supposed to meet Aaron outside.

I purposely chose outside Honeydukes because I know for a fact that Al will be inside as he's meeting up with Rose, Dom, Scorp, Rory and Didge in about five minutes time. They both wished me good luck before going inside, when they came out ten minutes later I was still stood there waiting for Aaron to arrive.

I knew this was pointless, I thought as Al came out the sweet shop and overflowing bag in his hands. "What you doing Flick? How come you didn't come inside?"

"I'm meeting someone."

The smile that was on his face dropped,"Oh. Well have fun." He said sadly.

To make the moment even worse Aaron came jogging up, "Sorry I'm late, some idiot turned my alarm off and I didn't wake up on time."

Al scoffed, "That's who you're meeting?"

"Yeah, problem."

He shrugged and I grabbed Aaron's hand before dragging him in the opposite direction towards the shrieking shack. It wasn't until we were so far away from the village that I stopped and let go of his hand. "Look let's get straight to the point, why did you ask me to meet you." I said abruptly.

"Why did you said yes? Were you curious or just wanting to make someone jealous."

I looked at him, taking in his brown floppy hair, brown eyes and his nice smile. He's good looking but he's no Al. I didn't answer him and looked away quickly moving my gaze to the Shrieking Shack, the place where I had dismissed Al's friendship for the second time, seven weeks ago.

"If you let me date you, I could break up my sister and Albus. I know you still like him, I've seen the way you drool over him when he's not looking." Aaron said making me loose my train of thought.

"I don't drool over Al." I snapped as I turned back to look at him.

Aaron raised an eyebrow, "Oh really, because every meal time when he's sat with my sister and cousin, you seem to be staring at the Gryffindor table."

Why the hell did I agree to meet Aaron, why oh why. Because he's right, you want to make Al jealous, a small voice in my head said. I thought about it, would he really be willing to help me break them up. "And why should I trust you, you're Hattie's brother. Do you really hate her that much?"

"She's as evil to me as she is to you, all because our father prefers me over her. I want pay back for all the crap she's given me over the years. Is that a good enough reason to trust me."

"Ok, so what's your plan?"

He smiled mischievously at me, "Well I ask you out and you agree to date me, we then play the perfect happy couple to make Al jealous. With Al jealous of you he's less likely to pay my sister any attention which will make her unhappy. With both of them unhappy it's positive that they'll break up."

"Ok then."

Aaron smiled and held out his hand, "Care to accompany me for a drink?"

I nodded and took it reluctantly, together we walked back into the village and towards Madame Puddifoots. I stopped, "I can't go in there." I told him.

"Why not?"

I shook my head, "I just can't ok, too many memories."

"Relax, we're just getting a drink. It's a good place for a first date isn't it. They'll see us in the window won't they."

I've been in there with Al and that isn't a memory I want to re-live, I was going to tell him I was pregnant but I didn't. The words just didn't seem to come out.

"Come on Flick."

"You called me Flick."

He rolled his eyes, "What else would I call you, that's your name."

"But you normally call me Felicity." I stated.

"Would you rather be called Flick," He asked and I nodded, "Then I'll call you Flick."

He pulled me inside and over to the table in the window. Madame Puddifoot came over wearing a pink apron over her black dress.

"What can I get you M'dears?" She asked.

"Coffee please." Aaron said.

"Hot chocolate please."

I took in the decorations, they weren't so different to the last time I was here and the place still had the same feel to it. Only difference was I wasn't sat opposite Al, it was Aaron. Madame Puddifoot went off to get out drinks whilst Aaron talked to me. Madame Puddifoot came back with our drinks and I took a sip of the steamy hot chocolate, it burned my throat slightly but I didn't care.

I wasn't paying much attention to him but when Hattie and Al walked past I grabbed his hand suddenly and hoped I looked interested in what he was saying.

"I'm guessing they just walked past then?" He asked.

"Yep." I answered as I looked up at the clock, crap. It was ten to one already. "Um Aaron, I really have to go. I'm meant to be meeting my sister in the Three Broomsticks in ten minutes."

"I'll walk you there."

I nodded and chucked some coins on the table from my pocket. I watched as Aaron took out double the amount and put it on the table before picking up what I had put down and gave it back to me.

"A lady never pays on the first date." He said with a wink.

I smiled as he opened the door for me and we left hand in hand. We arrived outside the Three Broomsticks with time to spare, I looked around to see if I could see Ria but I couldn't.

"Bye Aaron and thanks."

"See you again soon." He said before kissing me on the cheek as Tessa walked up. I felt myself blush as he walked away.

"On a date were you Fliss?" Tessa asked as she pushed open the door to the pub.

"Kind of," I replied, "You meeting Ria as well."

Tessa nodded which caused some of her blonde hair to fall out of it's messy bun.

We made our way through the crowded pub and I spotted Dom, Rose, Scorp, Rory and Didge sat over in the corner. Al went over and sat with them followed by Hattie, I didn't want her to see me so I muttered "Come on," to Tessa as I headed straight for the bar, "Private parlour booked for Saunders at one o'clock." I said to the waitress who was stood at the end.

She nodded as she checked her list, "This way," She said as she lead us out the back to the private parlours. "Here we go, would you like anything?" She asked as myself and Tessa sat down.

"Can you come back in five to ten minutes please, we're expecting someone else." I asked politely.

She nodded and left. Tessa pulled out a book from her bag and I looked at her since it seemed like a thing Rose would do. "What?"

I smiled, "Nothing, it's just that makes me think of Rose. She always carries a book around to read. So, what you reading?"

She held it up so that I could see the cover, in big fancy letters it read 'Hogwarts A History' and I smiled even more since Hogwarts A History is Rose's favourite book of all times.

"What?" Tessa said again, "It's a really good book, even Lily thinks so to."

"I wonder where she gets that from," I laughed as the door opened and I was surprised to see Oscar stood there with a big smile on his face. He came running towards us and I stood up just it time to catch him. "Oscar, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to Hogwarts," He cried, "To see you and Tessa!"

I picked him up even though he's far to big now and pulled him into a huge hug. Over my shoulder I could see the waitress holding open the door and I was so incredibly happy when I saw Ria come in with the double buggy and my babies.

I squealed with joy when I saw them and put Oscar down before running to hug Ria. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"It's okay Flick." She said as she took a seat.

I unstrapped Aubri and took her out, giving her a big hug, "Mummy's missed you so much." I said in a quiet voice as Tessa took Bentley out.

The door went again and the waitress came back in to take our orders, "Two plates of sausage and chips, a chocolate milkshake and a lemonade please." Ria said.

"Butterbeer please." Tessa chimed in.

"I'll have a butterbeer as well." I said as I looked at her name badge and saw she was called, Hayley.

"Coming right up." Hayley said with a smile.

I looked at Ria and raised my eyebrows, "It's been a long morning. You try getting two babies and an excited seven year old ready along with spare clothes, bottles and toys to keep them entertained. We caught the knight bus." She added as I opened my mouth to ask how they got here.

I swapped with Tessa so that I could cuddle my baby boy, I took one look at him and saw that he looked more like Al than I had last seem him. Hayley then came back in with our drinks and Ria and Oscar's food, I payed my babies a lot of attention knowing that I wouldn't see them again for two months.

"About you wanting to leave," Ria started to say, "Do you still want to or are you going to stick it out?"

"I'm staying." I said confidently, "I have to stay for these two."

Ria smiled, "I'm glad to here it."

***

When it came to say goodbye I hugged Oscar and Ria, as well as thanking her for bringing Bentley and Aubri to see me. I gave Bentley and Aubri a hug and kiss and then left along with Tessa knowing that if I stayed then I would get upset and want to go home with them.

As we left the pub I glanced at the clock and saw that it was four o'clock, had we really been in there that long, I thought. Myself and Tessa got in the first carriage that arrived since it was starting to get dark.

Once inside the castle I said by to Tessa who went off up the grand staircase to Ravenclaw Tower whilst I headed down to the dungeons. I went up to my dorm and found the bag from the fancy dress shop on my bed, I put it away before lying down.

All in all, today's been a pretty good day. Aaron seemed pretty okay after talking to him for a bit. He generally seems like a nice person when he's not learing over me. I got to see my babies again, it seems so long since I last saw them. The hardest part was saying goodbye to them. A part of me wanted to go with Ria and Oscar so that I could go home and be a mum, but on the other hand another part of me knows I have to stay.

I honestly can't wait until the Christmas holidays so that I can see my babies again. I got up off my bed and went over to the calendar that I've stuck on the wall, as every day goes by I'm one step closer to seeing my babies again as well as graduating. I put a big smiley face on today's date before leaving the dorm to find Dom and Rose so that we could go to dinner.

**A/N So more Flick/Albus interaction and they're slowly becoming friends again even if Flick denies it. What do you think about Aaron, does he seem trustworthy or has he got another motive? Flick finally got to see her babies!**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**For all of you lovely readers and reviewers who give me inspiration and make me want to write more.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC's.

Today is Halloween and that also means that the party is tonight. Since Saturday I've gotten to know Aaron better and I've realised he is a really nice guy even if he it related to Hattie which is hard to believe since they're such opposites.

I hadn't long come out of Defence Against The Dark Arts with Al, Scorp and Rose and had met up with the others. We were walking down the Charms corridor when I heard someone calling my name, "Flick. Flick, wait!"

I looked around and saw Aaron running down the corridor, I stopped so that he was able to catch up with us. "Dom tell your sister I'll be there now."

She nodded as they carried on walking leaving us two alone, before going into class I saw Al look back at us and then away quickly when he saw me looking at him. I turned my attention back and said, "Hey Aaron."

He smiled, "Hey Flick I was just wondering if you were going to the Halloween party tonight?" I nodded and he carried on, "Would you like to go with me?" He asked.

"Sure."

"I'll pick you up from the dungeons at six."

"See you then." I told him as I walked into the charms classroom, I was glad to find that Professor Weasley wasn't there yet but Dom smirked at me as I sat down.

"Got another date have you."

"I might have." I said with a smile.

Scorpius turned around to face us and sang, "Flick's got a boyfriend, Flick's got a boyfriend."

I hit him at exactly the same time as Rose did. "I have not got a boyfriend, he's just a friend and anyway it's a date Scorp. It's not like we're engaged or anything."

"Yet." Came his muffled reply to which Rose hit him again for me.

"Shut up Scor, Flick's entitled to date anyone she wants and it's none of our business." Rose told him with a stern look on her face. He looked like a little child that had gotten told off and turn back around just as Professor Weasley walked in.

"Quiet please everybody. Textbooks out and turn to page five hundred and sixty-eight. Today we will be looking at the charm Aguamenti."

I pulled my books, parchment, quill and ink out of my bag and put them on the desk. I noticed that whilst Scorpius was teasing me Al had kept his mouth shut and stayed facing the front of the room. Jealous is he, I thought. I'm moving on just as he has and if he doesn't like it then I don't care.

It's my life and I can do what I want to. Although Bentley and Aubri will always come first, I have to think about them more than myself. We wrote down the basic notes for the charm and as the time went by all I could think of was tonight. I have date, a date with boy who used to sort of stalk me. Is it weird that I'm going on a date with him? I asked myself mentally.

Probably, my brain replied.

"After me, Ah-gwa-men-tee." Professor Weasley told us as she sounded out each syllable.

In unison the whole close copied and then copied once more after Professor Weasley has said it normally.

"Pack away your things once you have finished writing as you're now going to put the charm into practise. I want you to work in three's, I have a bucket each and inside you are to set fire to the paper. Once it has a good flame I want you to use the aguamenti charm to put it out. Is that clear."

I nodded as I looked at Dom and Rose who nodded back at me as though to confirm we were to become a group. Rose went up to get a bucket just as Hattie stood up and called to Albus, "Albie come and join Mel and me sweetie," Al looked slightly startled and I saw him blush whilst the other boys sniggered at his nickname. "Please Albie?" Hattie said as she batted her eyelashes.

"Sorry Scorp." He said as he went off to the front of the class.

I snorted but turned it into a cough. Under my breath I muttered to do Dom, "Albie, is she kidding me?"

"Bloody traitor," Dom whispered, "Hey Professor," She called and Victoire looked around before coming to our desk, "Can Scorp work with us now Potter's ditched him?"

Victoire looked at her cousin and then her sister, "I suppose so, make sure you take turns."

We nodded and Rose pointed her wand inside the bucket, "Insendio!"

The paper began flickering instantly and once the flames were almost touching the sides, Dom pointed her wand at the bucket, "Aguamenti." A jet of clear water came shooting out of the tip of her wand, and the fire was out in an instance.

We repeated this until all of us had taken a go. Professor Weasley was very happy with our wand skills and praised us before going to tell Hattie off because she was jabbing her wand into the bucket. Which is so not a good idea when you're wand is made from wood. The phrase 'what an idiot' came to mind and I laughed quietly.

After the near burning of Hattie's hand, Professor Weasley sent Hattie and Mel to the hospital wing. Instead we practised aiming our wands just right and learnt that we should never jab at fire with them. I mean apart from Hattie what sane person would do that?

Towards the end of the lesson we were sat talking and Al had joined us once again now that bitch face had left. He was sat quietly and wasn't saying a word, it didn't bother me so much he was with us it was more the fact that if Al is quiet then something is wrong.

I've never seen him so quiet before, all of this lesson except for when we were doing the spells, not a word out of him. I was just about to ask him if he was okay when the bell rang which signalled it was time for lunch. I pushed the thoughts of Albus out of my mind as he left in a hurry. I sighed happily, I was starving and my stomach growled to make a point. "Can we go now please?"

The others nodded and we slowly left the classroom. The scene that we walked into outside wasn't a pretty one, more like a gross one. Hattie and Al seemed to be playing tonsil tennis whilst Mel stood further down the corridor filing her nails and looking like a lost puppy.

They broke apart when they heard Rose say, "Get a room for gods sake."

Hattie pulled her arms from around his neck but left her right one which had a white bandage around just above where his heart rests. She smiled wickedly at me, "Oh I plan to," She said in and undertone before saying in her normal voice, "I'll see you later Albie, me and Mel have got to go make ourselves look extra beautiful."

"Really?" Dom questioned as bitch face and her cousin walked down the corridor, "How long does it take her to get ready, the party isn't for another five hours. Or does she need to wait for the sun to come down before she turns into something that's actually pretty."

I bit my lip to myself from laughing but I couldn't help it and it burst out.

Al was fiddling with the strap on his bag, "Her and Mel have got two free periods actually."

"Ooh sorry." Dom said in a low voice as we made our way down to the great hall.

The great hall was ablaze with chatter as we entered and headed for the Slytherin table. I noticed different sized pumpkins were scattered around the hall, live bats were flying around the ceiling and the whole place seemed to have an orange glow to it. Or maybe that was just the sun, which was streaming in through the windows.

I happily ate corn-on-the-cob, mashed potato and a large slice of pumpkin pie. Scorpius was in conversation with Al (who had perked up at least) about Quidditch and I made a mental note to ask when tryouts were, Dom and Rose were both talking about the party and further down from us Rory and Didge were flirting with Al and Scorp's room mates: Joseph and Alex.

I was oblivious to what other people were saying when it dawned on me, today is Bentley and Aubri's first Halloween and I won't be there to take them or Oscar trick or treating. I hadn't realised my facial expressions had changed until Scorp asked me if I was okay.

"I'm fine, I just thought of something that's all."

All though lunch all I could think about was Bentley and Aubri, would Ria dress them up and take them trick or treating or would she not bother since they're too little. I stood up and announced to the others that I was going to see Professor Mcgonagall. I knew she was probably either in the head office or her own since she wasn't at the staff table.

"Don't be late to class." Rose reminded me.

I slung my back over my shoulder and checked the time on my watch, ten to one. That would give me twenty-five minutes to find Minnie, ask her about going home and get down to potions. As her transfiguration office was closest I tired it first, I knocked on the dark wooden door and waited. After a few minutes and no reply I gave up.

Just as I turned around the door opened, "Miss Saunders, do come in. What can I do for you?" Minnie asked as she took a seat, flicking her wand to close the door.

"Today's Halloween and I just realised it will be Bentley and Aubri's first. Professor Longbottom said that I could floo home once or twice a month and well I'd really like to floo home later on to see them." I explained as I fiddled with my silver charm bracelet on my left wrist.

Minnie smiled and she didn't look a day over fifty, "Of course, I'll arrange it for you. What time were you thinking?"

I paused to think about it, Bentley and Aubri go to bed at half seven and Aaron's picking me up at half six. "Um well I have a free period after potions, could I go then."

She nodded, "I'll arrange it now, you'll leave from here at half three. I belive your class finishes at quarter past, so that will give you fifteen minutes to get yourself ready."

"Thank you professor." I said great fully as I stood up. As I left the office I felt so much happier. I was going to see my babies, I haven't seen them since Ria brought them to Hogsmeade last weekend. Even though Ria owls me update of them often, it's so different than actually being there with them. Hearing them babble away or see them playing with their toys.

I sighed. I don't know why you're complaining, my brain told me, at least you're getting to see them unlike Albus. I groaned and pushed that thought aside as I crossed the entrance hall and made my way to the dungeons. There was a small line outside the potions classroom and I could see Rose's red hair sticking out amongst the blonde, brown and black hair.

"You done what you needed to?" Dom asked me. I nodded with a smile on my face and she smiled back at me. Professor Blackthorn let us all in since we were early and we were still waiting for a few others. There were five Slytherin's (including me), three Gryffindors, a Hufflepuff and two Ravenclaw's who have taken NEWT level potions.

I have to say one of the things I missed when I was pregnant was brewing potions. I find it quite calming to be honest even though they all say I'm mad, including Rose.

Once the final two people came in Professor Blackthorn started talking about what potion we're brewing today.

***

Shortly before the bell rang, I told the others I had a meeting with Minnie and then I was going to send a letter. "I'll meet you all in the common room later okay." They nodded and I whizzed out of the room, I stopped by the dorm and dropped my bag on my bed and ditched my Slytherin robe. I picked up a grey hoodie and pulled it on as I practically ran to Minnie's office.

The corridors were pretty busy, which annoyed me because just as I was coming up to Minnie's office there was a bunch of third years in front of me who were walking extra slow. I resisted the urge to yell at them and stayed calm. In a few minutes I get to see my babies and I'm not going to be all worked up about a bunch of slow people.

I knocked the door and went in, Minnie was behind her desk enjoying what looked like a cup of tea. "Ahh Miss Saunders, I didn't expect you so early. The floo powder is on the mantle piece and please don't get soot on the carpet when you come back." She smiled.

I nodded my head at her and grabbed a pinch of the green powder before stepping into the big fireplace. "Fourteen Victoria Road, London." I was engulfed by green flames and I shut my eyes as the world began to spin. I peeked through my eyelashes once the strange sensation was over and saw that the room wasn't spinning any more, I opened them fully and found myself in the fireplace of the familiar orange living room of my house.

I brushed any lingering soot off me before stepping out, I looked around and found it empty which I thought was odd considering the house is normally filled with noise. "Hello." I called as I went into the kitchen, through the dining area and into the hall. I called upstairs and no one called back. I frowned to myself as I went back into the living room and sat on the on the sofa.

This was definitely my house but where was everyone. I went back into the hall and was about to go upstairs when I heard voices outside the front door. I peered through the peep hole and saw Oscar running up the steps, Ria was just coming up the garden path with the double buggy.

My heart leaped and I ran into the living room and grabbed the spare keys out of the bowl on the book case. I unlocked the door and Oscar looked up at me in complete surprise before hugging me and yelling, "Flick, its Flick!"

"Flick?" Ria said in a startled voice, "Oh please don't tell me you've done something stupid, please."

"Nope." I told her as I went down the steps and straight to the buggy. I stopped and looked down at Bentley and Aubri, they seemed so much bigger and older than the last time I seen them. It suddenly felt real that they were growing up and that I was missing it. Not too mention Al, chimed in that stupid little voice in my head.

I bent down and unstrapped Aubri before taking her out and gave her the biggest hug ever. "I've missed you baby girl." I murmured as I kissed her on the forehead. Ria unstrapped Bentley and passed him to me so she could get the buggy up the steps and as I looked at my little boy I was startled at how much he was getting to look like Al.

Oscar was zooming through the house, yelling, "Flick's home, Flick's home."

"Where's dad and how come you weren't here?" I asked as I sat on the sofa, placing Bentley between me and Ria who had just sat down after taking off her coat.

"Dad's in work and I just picked Oscar up from school. His teacher has been asking after you since you normally pick him up, I told her you had gone back to school." Ria told me as she took Bentley's coat off and I took off Aubri's.

I kissed Bentley's head and looked from him to Aubri who was smiling at me and I felt my heart melt. It was perfect, just perfect to be back home with my babies.

"You didn't answer my question Flick?"

I ignored her for a minute as I sat Bentley and Aubri on the floor and got their toy box, I sat down with them before answering Ria's question, "It's Halloween of course!"

"What's that got to do with you coming home?"

"My first day back I had a meeting with Minnie and I had one with Neville the night before," I explained as I passed Bentley one of his cars, "She said that I could floo home once or twice a month to see them and Neville said that you were more than welcome to come to Hogsmeade for me to see them. And since today is their first Halloween I asked if I could come home. I want to take them trick or treating with Oscar."

Ria nodded, "I hadn't forgotten but I thought if I didn't make a big fuss you wouldn't realise you were missing it."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Bentley had moved from where I had put him, I frowned and then noticed Aubri had moved as well. I smiled to myself as I remembered what Ri had said in her last letter about Bentley being able to crawl and how Aub was nearly there. By the looks of things she was just as quick as her brother.

"So they have outfits?"

She nodded and I wondered what they could be, would Bentley be a pumpkin and Aubri a cat or would they would be something un related to Halloween. "I'm doing tea now, do you want some?"

"Yes please. What you making?"

"Bangers, mash and gravy." She replied as she walked off into the kitchen.

Oscar came whizzing back in and jumped on me, "Hey Ozzy, how's my favourite brother." I said as I tickled him. Oscar started laughing like crazy and I smiled instantly, oh how good it was to be home. All I needed now was for dad to come through the front door and Tessa to come running down the stairs.

"Oh crap!" I exclaimed as Ria came back in with a wooden spoon in her hand and looked at me, "I completely forgot about Tess, I was just so pre-occupied with the thought that you weren't going to do anything for their first Halloween." I explained.

"Fliss, it's okay. Tess will understand and anyway from what I've heard there's a party in the Puff's common room. Are you going?" I nodded after realising she must have heard about it from Tessa since I certainly never mentioned anything about it. "I heard you're going with a boy."

So Tessa did mention it, "Yes."

"Who? Never Albus?"

"No, Aaron Nott."

"Flick are you kidding me, Hattie's brother? The guy who practically stalked you.'"

I let Oscar go and he went over to Bentley and started playing with the cars. "Yes and he's actually pretty nice once you get to know him."

"Yeah well, just promise you won't get to know him to well, if you catch my drift. I don't want to be an auntie again anytime soon." She said sternly as she waved a spoon at me before going back to check on our dinner.

As our food cooked I curled up on the sofa with Ria and we had a good old girly catch up. I told her that Aaron was actually a decent person and even though she didn't seem too sure. "Look Ri, you don't have to like him as long as I do." I told her as I picked up Aubri and went into the kitchen and put her in her highchair whilst Ria done the same with Bentley.

"And will you be telling him that your a mum before or after you've told Al he's a father."

"Point taken sis."

Ria placed a bowl of mash and gravy on Bentley and Aubri's highchair's and then levitated three plates onto the table as she grabbed the cutlery. The twins were quite happily babbling away and making a mess, Ria was talking to Oscar about school and I was lost in my thoughts as I ate.

Once dinner was over I helped Ria clean up and took my babies upstairs to get them into their outfits. I dressed Bentley in the vampire costume Ria had bought, it consisted of a footless all in one suit that had a vampire 'outfit' on it and a removable cape which stuck to the back with velcro.

I smiled as I added red socks and thought he was definitely my little vampire now he's got even more teeth. Aubri was already wearing her witches outfit which consisted of orange and black stripy leggings and a black and orange dress complete with a layered net skirt.

Both of them looked totally adorable and I silently thanked Ria for picking these outfits and for remembering it was their first Halloween. Looking at them it's hard to believe that in just under two months they'll be a year old.

I grabbed two blankets before picking them up and making my way down a floor, I stopped off in Tessa's blue bedroom and picked up a small toy black cat. As I entered the living room I saw a small werewolf stood in front of the TV. It took me a moment to realise it was Oscar and I called out to Ria to see if she was ready because it was already getting dark out.

"Coming," She replied. When Ria entered she was wearing all black and had on her black witch's hat from her first year at Hogwarts, I noticed she was carrying three plastic pumpkin buckets. "It's a bit strange dressing as a witch when you are one isn't it?"

"I suppose."

I wrapped Aubri in a blanket and handed her to Ria before doing the same to Bentley. Oscar turned off the TV and Ria gave him a bucket, "We're just doing the neighbours okay." He nodded and went into the hall with us close behind.

We started with our lovely next door neighbour: Mrs McGee, who's also a witch and is in her mid fourties. She's so much nicer than the previous neighbour we had who was such a grouch. Oscar knocked the door and when it opened we all said "Treat or treat!" in unison.

"Boy do you look scary." Mrs McGee told Oscar and he growled. Mrs McGee jumped a little to prove she was frightened.

"It's me Oscar!" He piped up as he pulled his mask off.

Mrs McGee smiled as she put sweets into his bucket and some into the one I was carrying for Bentley and the one Ria had for Aubri, and said, "Well I never, I thought I had a real wolf on my doorstep. It's nice to see you Flick, Ria had said you were back in school. Must be hard for you leaving these little cuties behind"

"You too, it's strange being there without them and I miss them everyday but I know I need my education."

"Good on you Flick, not many girls in your position would go back to school. You make those kids proud honey."

"Thanks Mrs McGee."

"Oh please, call me Dell everyone else does. Are you back for long?"

"No just for tonight which sucks but I'll be back home soon enough."

We exchanged 'Happy Halloweens' and said goodbye before going to our other neighbours, two of them didn't answer. Four of them cooed over how adorable Bentley and Aubri were and three gave extra sweets. Walking back down the street we passed other families and we wised each other a happy Halloween.

When we got back in, I kicked off my shoes and curled up on the sofa, with Bentley in one arm and Aubri in the other. "You have no idea how good it is to be home Ri, I wish I could stay and not worry about having to go back."

"You have to Flick and you know it, I have no idea how hard it must be to leave them but you're doing the right thing."

I sighed as Aubri climbed all over me, "I know."

I didn't know how much time had passed as Oscar and Ria sat watching TV and I watched my clever babies crawl around the room but it wasn't until Oscar had announced that his favourite show which is always on at five-thirty every day was starting on one of the kids channels that I realised the time.

"Aww crap! I need to be going Ri."

I gave each of them a huge hug and kiss and promised Bentley and Aubri I would be back so soon and that I loved them to the moon and back. I slipped my shoes on and crossed the room, taking a pinch of powder from the pot on the mantle piece.

Ria had one on each hip and Oscar was stood by the side of her as he waved, it broke my heart to see Aubri's bottom lip quiver and the tears roll down her cheek as I stepped into the fire place.

It took all of my might to not step back out into the living room and I pushed myself to say "Minevra McGonagall's office, Hogwarts." and I dropped the powder causing the green flames swirled around me. I shut my eyes quickly and before I knew it the strange sensation had stopped and I was still once more. Opening my eyes I saw Professor McGonagall sat at her desk marking essays.

"A good visit was it?" She commented as she saw the huge smile on my face.

I nodded as I blinked away the tears, "Thank you so much professor."

"You're welcome and enjoy the rest of Halloween."

I left her office and made my way through the relatively quiet castle and down to the dungeons feeling so much happier than I did before.

**A/N This was such a long chapter that I've had to cut it in two (Second half is chapter twelve) not to mention lots happened! Flick got to see her babies again and her and Aaron have a second date.**


	12. Chapter Twelve

"And where have you been?" Dom demanded the minute I stepped through the door into the dorm.

"I told you, I had to see Minnie and I went to send a letter."

Dom put her hands on her hips, "That doesn't take two and a bit hours Flick? Or were you with Aaron?"

"I wasn't with Aaron, and like I said I had a meeting with Minnie." I told her as I went over to my trunk to get my Halloween outfit.

Dom was already dressed in the green and silver crop top with a big 'S' in the middle and it's matching pleated skirt. She was also wearing her blonde hair in a high pony tail complete with a green bow. Not too mention the six inch silver heels and long white socks.

"Well you better get dressed fast because it's nearly twenty to six and Aaron said he was picking you up at six and I still have to get Rose to do your hair and you have to get dressed.

I sighed as I stripped off my hoodie and school uniform and picked up the dress and clean underwear before going into the bathroom. I tried the door but found it locked and I frowned, it didn't seem like any of the other girls were here so who the hell was in there. Just as I was about to ask Dom the bathroom door opened and out walked Rose in her short white nurses dress complete with long white socks which had little red bows at the top and a hat.

"So you're back then Flick, were you with Aaron?"

I scowled at Dom over my shoulder, "No I wasn't and I wish you two would stop saying that, I had a meeting with Minnie and I sent a letter." I told them before shutting the door behind me. I took a quick shower before putting my clean underwear and the dress on and did my makeup.

Dom and Rose were in deep conversation as I went back over to my bed, they stopped talking and Rose came over to me. "We're sorry Flick for assuming you were with Aaron I mean you've know him for all of five minutes and we know you're not like Molly."

I nodded to say I forgave them and was glad that they didn't think I was like Molly. Rose and Dom's cousin Molly was well known around Hogwarts especially with the boys. She used to sleep with any boy, any where, any time. There were countless times I had heard that Professor so and so had caught her and some boy behind a tapestry or behind a suit of armour.

Molly and her twin sister Lucy were complete opposites: Molly didn't do homework, she back chatted teachers, she once ran through the great hall naked and she still came out with decent NEWT results. Whereas her sister Lucy was quiet, shy, worked hard and came nearly always came out top in her year.

They might have looked alike but that was all, they were even in different houses. Molly was in Ravenclaw and Lucy was a Hufflepuff. They're both nineteen now, I think and I believe dom mentioned that Molly was starting her own clothes shop and Lucy was hoping to go into the ministry, like their dad.

"Rosie can you do my hair please?"

"Of course." She replied before proceeding to point her wand at my blonde hair which was soon in loose curls.

"Thank you." I said as I placed the hair band on top of my head and attached the tail to my dress.

"No problem Flick, you look incredibly hot by the way. That common room is gonna be on fire when you enter."

I laughed, "Thanks Rosie, I must say you make a pretty sexy nurse as you make a fine cheerleader Dommie."

Dom winked at me, "Oh I know."

We left the dorm and passed a few of the younger girls on our way down and found Scorpius who was dressed as a doctor in the common room waiting for us along with Frankie Longbottom who was a teenage werewolf. I was slightly confused as to why Frankie was here since he's a Gryffindor but it became clear when he kissed Dom on the cheek.

Together we left and as we went there were a few wolf whistles. Waiting at the end of the corridor to the dungeons was a vampire and up close I saw that it was Aaron. I smiled at him as he gave me a little bow and kissed my hand.

From the dungeons we came up into the entrance hall and then down to the basement where the Hufflepuff common room is. Aaron was guiding us since he's a Hufflepuff and because we didn't really have a clue as to where we were going.

Once we got down near the big painting of the fruit bowl in a fancy gold frame Aaron kept on walking and turned into a little nook and stopped in front of a pile of barrels. We watched as he tapped the one and the lid popped open revealing some kid dressed as a pumpkin.

"Aaron Nott, Flick Saunders, Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Dominique Weasley and Frankie Longbottom." Aaron told the pumpkin child who scribbled something on a piece of parchment and then nodded.

I watched as the pumpkin child left his barrel and took out his wand, I've never been in the Hufflepuff common room so I was quite surprised what he did next. He tapped a barrel that was two from the bottom and in the middle of the second row. He didn't seem to worried about what he was doing and then the next thing the lid popped open to reveal a passage way.

I could guess what Dom was thinking when she saw it because I was thinking the exact same thing, how the hell were we going to get through there. It was quite a little opening and it looked like we would have to crawl which was so not good since all out outfits were pretty skimpy.

"Um Aaron have we got to crawl?" I asked.

"Because if we have I am so leaving, I didn't expect this." Dom added.

"Chill ok, you've just got to crawl through the barrel and then you'll come out into the passage." Aaron informed us.

Frankie went first and once he was in I saw him stand up, the rest of us followed suite with Aaron bringing up the reer. What a funny way to enter a common room, I thought as we walked down the passage. I bet it isn't that fun to get out in the mornings when your carrying a school bag full of books.

The Hufflepuffs had certainly gone all out and their common room looked amazing. There were black, orange, purple and green balloons and streamers everywhere. A large skeleton was hanging from the ceiling. On the plants which were trailing the walls, hanging from the ceiling and on the window sils there were fake spiders, frogs and a couple of stuffed black cats.

There were vampires, witches, cats, kings, queens and every other sort of costume you could imagine. The Hufflepuffs certainly had quite a nice common room, there were big squishy arm chairs and sofa's in black and yellow and a large honey coloured mantle piece with badgers carved into it, which was decked with fake cobwebs. Even with the low ceiling it felt sunny and warm and outside the windows I could see the grass moving in the breeze.

"This place looks amazing!" I told Aaron as he pulled me over too the table where the were ice-boxes with drinks in.

"Hey Flick are you from Mars?" Aaron asked me as he handed me a bottle of pumpkin juice.

I looked at him funny, "No, why?"

"Because your ass is out of this world." He replied with a cheeky grin on his face.

I couldn't help but laugh and I hit him playfully. "I must say it does look pretty good in this dress." I pointed out as I turned slightly to admire my bum. Just then I caught sight of Al who was dressed as a vampire and I had a strange thought that he looked a lot like I think Bentley will when he's that age, especially since tonight they were both dressed as vampires. Maybe its a sign I need to tell him already.

Hattie looked like a complete slag in a Pink bra with a short checkered shirt on top tied in the middle, a very short denim skirt, cowboy boots and a pink cowgirl hat. Not too mention she looked about five with her dark hair up in bunches either side of her head.

"Any bets that when she bends over her ass is on show?" Dom breathed into my ear.

I laughed and then nodded, "If her skirt was any shorter, it'd be a belt."

Dom nodded her head in reply before pulling Frankie onto the dance floor aka the middle of the room where everyone was dancing to some rock song which was playing on the wiz-box. I made a mental note to ask her later on what's going on between her and Frankie. It's not everyday your best friend dates the deputy head's son. Then again it's not everyday you have two children at home by the middle son of Harry Potter.

I pushed the thought aside, Ria had told me to enjoy myself and that is what I intend to do. Over by the fireplace I spotted Tessa, Lily and their little group of friends. I gave her a wave and she waved back as I was thankful that she was dressed decently. From her outfit I'm guessing she was a ladybug and Lily a bee, at least their skirts come just a little above their knee unlike some people in this room.

A really funky song came on and I guided Aaron to the dance floor after placing out empty bottles on the side, we started moving and soon after Rose and Scorp joined us. On the edge off the dance floor was Rory and Didge who were talking to some sixth year boys. Rory was a hippie and Didge was a cat. Rory waved when she saw me and I waved back, we may have drifted apart as best friends but we're still friends of sorts. More than me and Al are right now.

Crap, why do I keep thinking of Al tonight. I'm here with Aaron and I'm going to enjoy it. No more thinking of Al, I told my brain sternly. Aaron looked at me funny and laughed silently before pulling me closer and spinning me around.

I danced with Scorpius, I danced with Dom and Rose and I danced some more with Aaron. We each grabbed another bottle of pumpkin juice and left the common room, I made sure to wiggle my bum as I crawled through the barrel and I heard Aaron laugh.

We made out way down the corridor and passed the portrait of the fruit until we came to a little alcove, I sat on the window sil and Aaron sat next to me. We sipped our pumpkin juice and then Aaron spoke, "Flick tonight's been great. Do you want to do it again sometime."

I nodded, "Sure, tonight was fun. What's you favourite colour?" I asked.

"Orange, why?"

I shrugged, "No reason just wanted to know more about you. How come your completely different to Hattie, why are you so nice where as she's a -"

He cut me off, "A bitch," I nodded, "When my mother was pregnant with Hattie my father was happy as he thought it was boy to be his heir. When they found out Hattie was a girl at the scan, father wasn't pleased and he nearly divorced our mother. Instead he went and got some other girl pregnant, but she also had a girl, Melissa."

I frowned, "Wait Mel is your half-sister not cousin?" Aaron nodded, "So how come everyone think she's your cousin?"

"It's a lot easier than explaining she's out half-sister as my father wasn't supposed to be unfaithful. And it's not that hard since her mother looks similar to ours."

"Wow," I whispered. "What happened then?"

Aaron sighed, "He was pissed off he produced another girl and then my mother got pregnant with me. Dad insisted on finding out what gender I was and he was thrilled I was a boy. Since before I was born he's favoured me, he insisted on my mother being treated privately and he's only ever bought me the best. Hattie doesn't get anything from him, he's never given her a knut and practically ignores her existence."

He paused as I tried to take it all in, "How does this explain why Hattie's a bitch?"

Aaron sighed, "She does it for attention, she thinks if she gets in trouble and is mean then maybe our father will notice her. And if she dates the son of the saviour of the wizarding world then he'll definitely notice her and be proud. He ain't so much of a father Flick, he just wants an heir to take over the family business. He doesn't care about any of us."

"That's awful." I managed to say, "How do you put up with it?"

"Hogwarts, staying with my grandparents and extended family, seeing you."

I felt myself blush as he got up and stood opposite me. Aaron leaned in and I could feel his warm breath on my cheek, before he put his lips which tasted like pumpkin juice as he placed on my own. His arms snaked around my waist and I put my own around his neck. I didn't feel anything, sure it felt nice to be kissed like that again but it was nothing compared to Al. It didn't feel the same, like there was no spark despite there being heat.

We broke apart and Aaron looked down at me and saw my face, "Nothing huh?"

"I'm sorry, I really am. I do like you it's just I have issues and um well I still think I might-"

He cut me off, "Like Al. I know but I had to try, you're an amazing Person Flick."

I smiled, "Um thanks, how about we give it ago yeah. I do really like you."

That's the truth, I thought, I do really like him now I know him.

"Let's go," He told me as he kissed my forehead and we left where we were standing hand in hand. We bumped into a vampire further down the corridor and my heart jumped when I saw it was Al and not far behind him was bitch face. "Sorry." Aaron muttered.

Al's face wasn't happy and it wasn't sad either, it was a mixture of hurt and betrayal. I couldn't tell whether he had hear mine and Aaron's conversation or if it was the sight of us together, holding hands. I saw his eyes wander down and glance and our entwined fingers before looking back up, "So'k." He mumbled as he walked off leaving Hattie behind.

We ignored her and Aaron walked me back through the castle which was quiet and made it seem spooky since only the torches on the sides which were nearly out were lighting the way. We spoke about random things on the way to the dungeons such as favourite food, music, dream place to live and what we want to do when we leave Hogwarts.

Outside the wall to my common room, Aaron bent down and kissed me lightly on the lips, "Night Flick." He breathed.

"Night Aaron."

I watched as he walked back down the corridor before muttering the password to the wall which slid open and I walked down the passage. The common room was empty except for a bunch of third years who were sat in front of the fire, all of them still in their outfits from the party. I smiled at them as I walked by and went up the stairs to the dorms.

As I pushed open the door of the seventh year girls, I was glad to see that I was the first person back. I got changed into my pyjamas and got into bed whilst enjoying the quiet. It isn't often that the dorm is quiet what with Hattie and Dom in here. I looked at my clock to check the time and saw it was nearly midnight, I pulled out my picture of Bentley and Aubri and kissed it twice before putting it back, closing the hangings and shutting my eyes.

Today had been a pretty good day since I got to see Bentley and Aubri and tonight was great as well. I was awoken by a lot of giggling and hushed voices. I didn't dare role over and see who it was, I just cared that they woke me up. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and yet I still didn't open my eyes.

"Flick, are you awake," Came a soft male voice.

I peered though my eyelashes which was hard and saw nothing but a messy mop of hair on a head which lead to me believe it was Al. But what could he want? I thought.  
"Oi, Albus what're you doing in here?" Came Dom's voice and the hand on my shoulder was removed pretty quick.

"Putting Hattie to bed," Al told Dom as his voice got further away, "I'll see you in the morning. Night."

"Well," Dom muttered to herself as I heard her moving around, "That was weird, my cousin is so strange."

I smiled to myself as I shut my eyes and fell asleep once more.

**A/N Can you believe Flick and Aaron kissed? And Flick now knows more about Aaron and the Nott family, including why Hattie is the way she is.  
**  
**The next chapter is Albus' point of view!**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Albus' point of view.**

It made me feel weird when I saw Flick enter with Hattie's brother Aaron.

There's nothing when I kiss Hattie, no fireworks, no passion no nothing. I feel nothing for her. Flick will always have my heart even if she broke it. I've forgiven her for that, I just want her back, she's the love of my life.

The exact same reason I broke up with Hattie in second year, I realised I was falling for Flick. To me she was, she is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

My eyes followed her as she crossed the room with him and they stopped by the drinks table. It was fair to say that Flick looked amazing in the red dress which showed off her curves, her blonde hair was in waves and all I wanted to do was to go over and talk to her. To tell her how I really feel, that I hate not speaking to her every day.

I wish we could be friends again and I really wish that Flick will forgive me. I don't want to leave Hogwarts knowing that things are awkward and weird between us. I want to stay in contact with her and become friends again, maybe even more. I just want her back.

As I was left to my thoughts, Hattie was doing what she thought was a sexy dance in front of me, I wasn't paying any attention to her as she did it. It didn't make her look sexy and there was no way I could take her seriously when she was dressed as a cowgirl as when I was little James had a cowboy themed party and nearly all of my aunts were dressed up like cowgirls as was my mother.

Never again, Hattie does not know she is bringing back weird and disturbing memories for me, especially of my mum and dad. What seven year old wants to hear their mother asking their father if he wants her to take him on a ride he'll never forget. I shuddered at the memory and changed my thoughts as Hattie went to dance with Mel.

My thoughts were of Flick, how her blue eyes reminded me of looking into the ocean, her blonde hair that always smells like strawberries because of the shampoo she uses. The way she smiles when she's with her friends and family, the sound of her laugh which sounds like an angel. There's nothing about her that I don't love. Rose keeps telling me there's such a thing as soul mates and she belives she's found hers in Scorpius.

I can't believe shes made me believe that rubbish but I feel like Flick is my soul mate. Like I'm never going to find another one of her ever again, she's one of a kind and I love her for it. I love her flaws and I lover her best bits, that girl is always on my mind and just want to be friends again.

I felt a hand in mine and looked up to see Hattie's orange face that looked like it had been attacked by a pack of crayons, "Come dance Albie." She slurred at me.

Is she drunk, I thought as I allowed her to pull me to the floor. I had no idea where Hattie would have gotten the alcohol since we weren't allowed any on school premises and because we have classes tomorrow Mcgonagall told us there was to be no alcohol. I scanned the floor and saw Flick dancing with Aaron, she looked as though she was enjoying herself and I closed the gap between me and Hattie and together we danced.

After we finished Hattie dragged me off out the Hufflepuff common room without so much as a backwards glance. Once we were in the corridor Hattie grabbed my hand and guided me towards the portrait of the fruit bowl and she reached out and tickled the pear. It giggled before swinging open and we entered.

As soon as we step foot inside a sea of house elves came over to great us.

"Master Albus what is it we can do for you today." One I recognised as Sockie said.

"Would Master Albus like something for the strange girl with him." Another who was wearing a tea cosy on their head, piped up.

I stifled a laugh at that one and nodded, " Could I have a cup of strong coffee and a bar of chocolate please."

They nodded and scuttled off, I sat down on a stool and Hattie started doing a weird dance. She really is a strange person when she's drunk. Sockie came back, with the hangover potion and the coffee. "Thanks." I told her.

I managed to get Hattie back from frightening the other house elves with her dancing, "If you drink this you can have chocolate." I told her as I handed her the coffee

"It looks like sick." Hattie giggled.

"But it tastes like chocolate."

"Nooo. Lets go for a swim." She called and left the kitchens before I could stop her. I sighed, why is that I have to babysit her. I don't get why she drinks, she knows she can't handle it but yet she does it.

"Thanks." I told Sockie and the other elves before leaving. I walked up into the entrance hall and I heard the castle doors creak open. I reluctantly followed her outside, she was running down the slope towards the lake. Great.

I drank the coffee myself before making my way down the slope, "Hattie come here," I called. She didn't reply and I felt like I was chasing a hyperactive dog. "Hattie, come and get the chocolate."

As soon as I mentioned the chocolate she turned back around and came running up to me, which must have been hard in those cowboy boots. I'm surprised she didn't fall. Actually she did, just as she got to me she tripped and fell nearly taking me out with her. "Hattie stop!" I told her sternly, "Here's the chocolate." I told her as I handed her a few pieces and then started to walk back to the castle. I could hear her footsteps behind me so I knew she was back inside.

Once inside I decided to go find Aaron, Hattie's his sister and he can deal with her. I've had enough of her for one night. Maybe Flick's right, I'm scared to dump her. I'm scared of breaking a girls heart like Flick broke mine. It's not the most pleasant experience and I certainly wouldn't recommend it but maybe it's the right thing to do.

I was walking back down the corridor to the Hufflepuff common room to find Aaron when I bumped into none other than him and Flick who were hand in hand. I felt like someone had stabbed me in the heart. My eyes dropped down to their hands which were intertwined with one anothers, I looked back up and mumbled "S'ok." before carrying on down the corridor leaving Hattie talking to the portrait of the bowl of fruit.

I walked around the quiet castle trying to sort my thoughts out. I passed a few ghosts on my travels and Nearly Headless Nick who was quite fond of my father asked me if the party was any good. I simply shrugged and watched as he floated through a doorway. Maybe life would be so much simpler if I was a ghost, I thought.

I checked my watch and decided I should better make my way to the Slytherin common room. It had been a long day and I was tired, tired of Hattie, tired of school and tired of being a teenager. Why are teenage years so hard?

As I came down the corridor to the common room I saw Flick and Aaron stood outside the wall that hid the entrance. I inwardly groaned, I would have to walk between them to get in. So instead of being the bigger person and showing them I wasn't bothered, I did the next best thing and hid.

It was a small alcove and I knew if I touched the torch bracket on the right wall that it would open to reveal a shortcut. I had used it many a time and now I was thankful for the alcove it sits in as it made a good hiding place. I watched as Aaron bent down and kissed Flick on the lips and I felt something stir inside of me.

I wanted to rip his head off for kissing her, she's my Flick. Correction Albus, she was your Flick, my brain reminded me. I would do anything to get her back, she was the love of my life and she still is. Flick may have broken my heart but she never left it.

Aaron started making his way up the corridor and I touched the bracket, the wall slid open and I snuck inside. I waited for five minutes before leaving the cobweb covered passage way and checked it was clear.

It was and I went up to the wall and gave the password. The common room was empty except for a group of third years who I had seen at the party and I went over and sat at a table near the window that looks right into the black late.

I don't know long I just sat there and watched the fish and other creatures swim by. It was only when there was a lot of giggling did I turn around. Scorpius was practically carrying Hattie down the passage and when he saw me he motioned for me to come over.

"I think you need to put her to bed Al, she's been drinking."

I nodded, "Cheers Scorp."

Scorp shrugged, "I wouldn't have brought her in otherwise but she was sat outside the wall singing to herself. Where'd you go man?"

"For a walk, I needed to clear my head." I lied as he draped her free arm around my shoulder for me to hold her upright.

"I'm going to walk Rose up to Gryffindor tower, I'll be back in a bit."

"Thanks again Scorp"

It took ages to get her up to the seventh year girls dorm. I pushed the door open as Hattie giggled to herself and I saw a foot sticking out of the hangings in the bed by the window.

"Hattie shh, people are sleeping."

She giggled again as I pulled back the quilt and blanket on her bed and she crawled onto it before collapsing. I made sure she was on her side and removed her boots before covering her up.

I conjured up a bucket and placed it next to her bed incase she was sick. It took me a minute to realise that the bed by the window was Flicks. I tiptoed over as quietly as I could although Hattie's giggling had probably woken her.

I peered through the hangings and placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her gently, "Flick, are you awake." I said softly.

I could hear Flick breathing and it didn't sound like she was asleep, just as I was about to ask her again I heard the door go. "Oi, Albus what're you doing in here?" Dom asked me and I removed my hand.

"Putting Hattie to bed." I told Dom as she picked up her night things off of her bed. "I'll see you in the morning. Night."

I left quickly and as soon as the door was shut behind me I stopped and leant against it. Would I have told Flick how I feel if Dom hadn't of walked it. It was like when I was about to kiss her the other Saturday morning and Rose fell out of bed.

From inside the girls dorm I could hear Dom talking to herself and then it was silent. Deciding I should better go, I left and went into my own dorm. The floor was covered in clothing, most of it belonging to Joseph and Alex, neither of them were back I noticed and Scorp was saying night to Rose.

I got changed in record time and flung my vampire outfit on top of my trunk. I crawled into bed and even though I shut my eyes and I was insanely tired I didn't fall asleep. My thoughts were of Flick, and of Hattie. I heard Scorp come in and go to bed and not long after Joe and Alex came in. They were talking quite loudly about Bridget and Rory, I tired to shut them out but couldn't. It wasn't until the early hours of the morning did I finally fall asleep.

**A/N Was it interesting to see Al's point of view, Thoughts?**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**A/N Can I just say a huge thank you to all of you who read this, favourite and review because you are all amazing!**

I was sat at the Slytherin table along with everyone else, I was expecting it to be the same as every other breakfast on a Wednesday and was totally surprised when an owl dropped a scroll in front of me. I looked around and saw that I wasn't the only person with one: Dom, Scorp, Hattie, Rory, Didge, Alex and Joseph all had one as well, and that was just on our table.

From over at the Gryffindor table Rose came skipping over and gave Albus a hug, "Cheers Al, I have an excuse to go shopping now."

"Of course Rosie, I couldn't not invite you could I?" Albus laughed.

I frowned and curiosity got the better of me, so I unraveled the scroll. It a neat script it said:

_Flick Saunders,_

You are invited to Albus Potter's 18th Birthday.

On Friday twenty-ninth November.

At The Three Broomsticks Pub, Hogsmeade.

Seven pm until late.

R.S.V.P before the twenty-sixth to Ginny Potter.

_Hope to see you there!_

I looked up and caught Al looking at me, I smiled, "Thanks Al."

He shrugged like it was no big deal and I helped myself to bacon and eggs. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Aaron heading this way and I smiled to myself.

"Morning beautiful." He told me as he kissed my cheek before sitting next to me.

I swear the look on Al's face dropped and he muttered something about going to the library to do some work since he has four free periods and hasn't got any lessons until after lunch. If I was him, I wouldn't have bothered getting out of bed until at least eleven. Although I get to stay in bed until ten tomorrow morning, so I'm happy unless I have to go do work in the library.

"Hey Al wait up, I'll come with you since I've got two free periods," Rose called to Al, "Bye Scor." She added and kissed his cheek before running to catch up with Al. I ate my food happily and once I was done I noticed Aaron was talking to Scorp about Quidditch so I motioned for Dom to follow me. We left the table and crossed the entrance hall, went down the corridor and entered the girls bathroom.

"Huh?" Dom asked me.

I shrugged, "I need to pee," I told her as I went into a cubicle. Once I was done I came back out to find her filing her nails, "Dom, do you think Al would mind if I asked to bring Aaron to his party?"

Dom snorted, "Mind, I think he'll mind Flick. But he'll probably say you can because its you."

I ignored her last comment and said, "Come on, lets get Scorp and head to class."

We went back to the great hall and collected the boys. We walked out into the entrance hall and Aaron kissed me on the lips before going to his common room and I made my way up the grand staircase to catch up with Dom and Scorp who had gone on ahead.

Me and Aaron are official, I guess. He asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. He's great and I really do like him but that's the thing I like him, I don't love him. We've been official for nearly two weeks now, I thought Al was going to go nuts when I told him but surprisingly he was quite calm about it. But then again, at least I had the guts to tell him I'm dating Aaron where as Al didn't tell me about him and Hattie and I found out from reading it in the paper. Coward, I thought.

Outside the Muggle Studies classroom was four Hufflepuff's, two Ravenclaw's, two Gryffindor's and then us three from Slytherin. I love Muggle Studies and after Charms it's my one of my favourite lessons. I think another reason I like this subject is because Bampa David (my mum's dad) was a muggle and because mum grew up with muggle stuff she wanted us lot to have the same upbringing as her.

I wasn't the only one who was surprised when Scorpius took Muggle Studies back in our third year. A Malfoy associating with muggles, sounds like a joke but its not. Scorp wants to work within the muggle world, he wants to prove to everyone he is nothing like his father who is now a changed man, or even his grandfather.

Once the bell rang we entered the classroom, Hermione Granger was stood at the front of the classroom leaning on her desk. She looked pretty smart in her black trousers and red shirt. I sat in between Dom and Scorp and got my things out.

"Today class, we will be..."

I blocked Professor Weasley out as I tired to think how I could ask Al if I could bring Aaron to the party.

***

It was lucky that I had a free period fourth lesson, and that Al also had one. After leaving Herbology along with Rose and Scorp, we made our way up to the castle. I stopped by the dorm to freshen up and met up with Rose before going to the library. "Hey." I said as I took a seat at the table he was sat at.

"Hey Flick, Rose."

I pulled out some of my homework and got started, the time seemed to drag and I was starting to get nervous about asking Al. I got so distracted that I stood up and went for a walk around the library pretending to be looking for a book. I could see Madame Pince, the old librarian watching me and I quickly pulled a book of the shelf and opened it.

"Enjoying your book on the male body Flick." A voice said behind me causing me to jump.

I turned around to see Al glancing down at the book I had chosen, the page it was open on contained a detailed picture of a male body. I blushed as I shut it and shoved it back on the shelf. "Certainly not. Did you want something?"

Al bent down and whispered in my ear, "Just you."

My heart jumped and I felt a funny feeling in my stomach, "What?"

Al smirked at me, "Nothing. Can you help me with our Defence homework, please. Rose told me you know what you're doing."

I nodded as I calmed myself, "Uh huh."

Al walked away and as he went I couldn't help but stare at his bum. Did that really just happen?, I thought as I went back to the table. I sat down and took his essay from his hands and read through it, "You just to explain about the uses of the spell more." I told him as I handed it back. As I did, I noticed his hand lingered on mine before he took his work.

"Thanks Flick, you're a star."

I could Rose looking at us and saw her smirk as she scribbled away. Dom came in shortly after my strange moment with Al, looking pretty happy for herself.

"What's got you so happy?" Rose asked her.

"Nothing."

"Oh really?"

"Has this got anything to do with you and a certain Longbottom?" I asked her and the minute I mentioned his name she smiled.

"Yes!" She squealed which earned us a glare of Madame Pince as she walked by.

"So you and Frankie huh?" Al asked and I could tell he was about to get all over protective on Dom.

"Before you say anything Albus, you leave Frankie alone and do not get all overprotective cousin on me because I don't need it." Dom announced.

"Frankie's nice." Rose piped up.

I checked my watch and was glad to see it was nearly lunch time, "Um Al can I talk to you, please?" He looked up from his work and nodded. "I'll meet you two at lunch." I said to Rose and Dom who looked at me curiously.  
We both packed away our things and I left the library with him not far behind. Once we were down the corridor I stopped, "Um Al you know your birthday party, well I was wondering if I could bring Aaron with me. Y'know as my date." I blurted out.

I swear if a teenage boy can look like a sad puppy in the space of two seconds then that was exactly how Al looked right now.

"Sure thing Flick, you can bring Aaron." Al told me with a hint of sadness in his voice.

I gave him a hug which startled him a bit, "Thanks."

"I've got to go meet Hattie." He mumbled.

"See you in Defence."

I felt quite happy as I went down to the great hall for lunch. If only I could have told Al about Bentley and Aubri like that, it would be so easy. I wondered what Ria might be doing with them at home right now, would she have taken them to the park to feed the ducks or would she be playing with them?.

The great hall was quite busy, all the students were chatting away, I slid in next to Rose at the Slytherin table. Dom was opposite and was already eating.

"Flick is it really a good idea to bring your new boyfriend to your ex-boyfriends birthday party?" Rose questioned me as I helped myself to a jacket potato and some salad.

I shrugged, "Probably not, but at least I don't rub the fact that I've moved on infront of Al's face, now do I."

She nodded in response as I began to eat my lunch.

***

That night as we got ready for bed I asked Dom about Frankie because something about the way she said it earlier made me think she wasn't telling the whole truth, "What's going on with you and Frankie?"

She came out of the bathroom, her blonde hair flowing down her back, she sat on her bed and crossed her legs before answering, "We're sort of friends with benefits but not those benefits just yet."

"You mean you're snogging and stuff but you haven't had sex."

Dom shrugged, "Pretty much."

"So how come you don't look so happy about it now?" I questioned as I got changed into my blue pyjama bottoms and my white top.

I heard her sigh as I went into the bathroom, through the door she said, "It's just I like someone else and have for a while but it's complicated. He's with someone and has been for some time."

I frowned to myself as I brushed my teeth, it sounded like Dom was speaking about me. I left the bathroom and sat on my bed, "So your saying you're with Frankie even though you like someone else," She nodded, "So who do you like?"

Dom's eyes widened, "I can't say."

"Dom, it's me. You've known me for since we were little. Who is it?"

"I can't say Flick and please don't make me say it."

I pulled my quilt up over me, "Why is is some spotty boy or is he younger than us."

She shook her head, "Leave it Flick, please and don't tell anyone else."

I frowned but said, "Sure thing Dommie. Night."

**A/N So yeah this was just a filler but the good news is I've spent time working out chapters and stuff and at the moment I've planned up until the end.**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

I yawned as I helped myself to a glass of orange juice, opposite me Al and Scorp were in deep conversation about Quidditch, Rose had a book propped open against a jam jar and Dom was eating a bacon sandwich.

"Still tired?" Rose questioned.

"She was with Aaron wasn't she." Dom whispered.

"I heard that and you know perfectly well I wasn't Dommie. I just didn't sleep to well I had a strange dream."

"You trying out later Flick?" Scorp asked as he and Al stopped talking.

"For what?"

"Quidditch of course." He replied.

Oh yeah, how could I have forgotten when he and Al have gone on about it all week. "Nope."

Al looked at me over his bowl of cheeri-owls "But you were our star seeker Flick, we need you back other wise we're going to get crushed again. We lost the house cup last year and guess who won: Hufflepuff."

"You have to try out Flick, you were the best seeker we've ever had. No offence to Martin he's good but he's not as good as you were." Scorp told me.

"Thanks but I'm done with Quidditch."

The boys looked at me as though I was insane, "But you can't be, that was your thing," Al told me. "You used to love Quidditch," I shrugged, "Tryouts are at ten, please come." He asked looking me right in the eye.

"I'll think about it."

He and Scorp left once they had finished eating to go and assess the Quidditch pitch.

"Are you gonna tryout?" Dom asked me.

I shurgged, "I don't know, I haven't flown in a while and I'm not sure if I want to."

"We've got to down anyway, I promised Scorp I would watch him," Rose said as she closed her books, which had 'Hogwarts A History' stamped across the front in fancy lettering. "Come on it might be fun."

"Fun," Dom scoffed, "I don't see why people find riding around on bits of wood fun."

"Only because you fell off when you were little." Rose stated.

"Yeah because of James and Fred. You won't ever find me on a broom."

I drank my orange juice and picked up a piece of toast, Rose was also ready and we were waiting for Dom who was still eating her bacon sandwich. Rose glared at her and she reluctantly got up, when Rose glares at you, you know you have to do what she says.

We made our way out of the castle, it was sunny but there were clouds in the sky, although it was cold it looked like it would be a pretty good day for Quidditch trials: it was dry and there was little wind. Instead of heading down to the pitch with the others I went towards the owlery as I was sending dad's birthday card and present home since today was his birthday.

***

When I arrived at the pitch there was quite a lot of people, most of them I didn't recognise but there were a few that I did. I could tell who had been on the team the previous year as they were all huddled together talking. Again I recognised some of them since they used to be my team mates.

The three of us made our way towards the changing rooms to find Al and Scorp. I knocked the door of Madame Spinet's office which doubles as the captain's office and one of them called "Come in." I pushed the door open and walked right on in. It seemed so strange to be back in here.

I joined the team back in second year, I first tried out as a chaser because back in his day, dad was one. But the captain at the time thought I would be better suited as a seeker, I tired out and got the space. Ever since then I've always been the seeker right up until I quit the team.

"Hey Scorpie," Rose squealed as she went over to him to give him a hug and a kiss, "Good luck."

Dom mimed being sick and then excused herself so she could see if there was any drool worthy boys she could get her hands on. Dom was shortly followed by Rose and Scorp leaving me and Al completely alone.

"Are you going to tryout?" He asked as he went walked into the boys changing rooms through the door from the office and headed over to the lockers where he pulled out his Quidditch top.

"I'm still not sure."

"Go for it." He told me as he pulled off his hoodie and t-shirt in one, leaving him stood before me half naked. At that moment the sun decide to shine in and directly fall onto his chest and ab's. It was clear he had been working out again, Al didn't just get that body from Quidditch. Oh no, he runs laps around the pitch and sometimes even the lake as well as using a muggle gym through out the summer.

I tilted my head slightly so I could get a better view and so the sun would be out of my eyes.

"Like what you see?" Al smirked at me as he pulled his Quidditch top over his head.

I realised as I had been thinking I hadn't averted my eyes from his body. "You wish, don't go getting any ideas that I'll be wishing you good luck like Rose did to Scorp."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

I left so that I wouldn't get distracted by Al and went over to Rose and Dom who were stood at the side of the pitch near the people who were trying out. Al then came out of the changing rooms with his broom over his shoulder. "Gather round." He shouted.

Rose being Rose then went over and pointed her wand at his throat muttering something, soon Albus' voice was booming around the stadium, "I want you in groups of ten if possible, and to start off with you'll just fly around the pitch."

There were squabbles over the school brooms as the old team handed them out to those who hadn't brought one with them. People were trying not to get the oldest one, which is a battered Comet Three Sixty. I'm pretty sure that broom has been here for years, and I swear bee's fly faster than it.

Al labelled the groups and taught them the basics before letting them take off one group at a time. The first group were pretty good, they seemed to consist of third years and above. The second group contained five first years who clearly had no idea what they were doing despite Albus' instructions.

A little ginger girl sped right into the commentator's stand and knocked herself out. After sending her and a few of the others who had fallen off to see Madame Pomfrey the third group flew their laps.

"He's quite hot." Dom commentated as we watched them circle the stadium.

"Um, Dom you're with Frankie." I pointed out.

She shrugged, "Not officially and anyway no harm in looking."

The thrid group was a mixture of ages and I even though I recognised somone from Ravenclaw which was odd. In the end Al had to call them down and tell at least six people to leave since they weren't Slytherin.

"It's happened every year," He told me as came and stood by us, Rose was too busy staring at Scorp and Dom was looking bored and filing her nails, "It's like they all want to be on the team just because I'm Harry Potter's son."

"I'd never of guessed, so that's who you're related to." I said sarcastically.

Al went to give me a dirty look but then smiled at me, I felt myself melt a little inside but managed to pull myself together quickly. He then went off to see to the fourth group which was made up of giggling girls, all younger than us. Half of them couldn't even tell him which way of the broom was up so he shooed them off the pitch.

Finally the last group mamaged to to their laps despite two of them being deadly afraid of heights. "Right," Al called, "Unless you've been told to stay then please leave the pitch."

Most of the people skulked off towards the stands to watch the choosing of the team whilst others talked about going to Hogsmeade. Scorp told the original team to spread out and then one by one people went and lined up behind them. Al started off with the chasers what with him being one. There were four girls and nine boys waiting to try out.

Scorp split them into three teams and Al released the quaffle so the could play. For some reason I couldn't take my eyes off Al, it might have been because I had recently seen him semi-naked or because he really is a good chaser.

My thoughts wandered to Bentley and Aubri, I miss them so much but at least I know that Ria is bringing them up to see me the start of December. It's so strange to think that it'll soon be Christmas and then their first birthday. I have really got to start my Christmas shopping, especially since I won't be going home until the twentieth.

I was brought out of my thoughts as the crowd that had gathered cheered, I looked up to Al showing off. I rolled my eyes at him as he came to a stop not far from us. Al winked at me before turning back to the people trying out.

Next they did the keepers, the original keeper was a tall blonde boy with broad shoulders who looked like he could certainly block all the goalhoops without moving.

There were two small looking boys who looked like twins and one girl who was very tall with long brown hair stood in the keeper line. They each took their turn, the girl saving three penalities whilst each of the twins saved two. The huge boy who was already keeper managed to save four.

I was starting to get bored as they looked for their beaters, Scorp tired out and Rose started cheering like crazy. It was like being stood next to a hyperactive monkey with a parrot on their shoulder. Dom was still busy filling her nails but every now and again she would mime being sick or make retching noises. I though it was sweet that Rose was cheeing Scorp on, at least Hattie wasn't here.

Somehow if she was here I would probably be joining in with Dom since Hattie would bound to go over the top and do a whole cheer leading routine or some crap like that.

Dom nudged me with her sharp elbows causing me to squeal. "Oww!"

"Al's calling you over." She told me. I looked to where he was with part of his new team, he was waving at me and I reluctantly strolled over.

"Yes?"

Al motioned for me to stand next to him and then he announced,"So we have, Charlie Mclaggen as keeper. Myself, Anthony Flint and Nathan Dose as chasers, Scorpius Malfoy and Leo Cozens as beaters and now we need a seeker. That's where you come in Flick. Please say you'll tryout?"

Al did his puppy dog eyes which are so hard to say no to, it was unreal how much I could see Aubri in my mind doing the exact same thing. And I certainly don't go saying no to Aubri so I couldn't exactly refuse Al. "I haven't played Quidditch since I-" I stopped mid sentence as I realised I was about to say 'since I found out I was pregnant.' So I changed it quickly to, "Since I left Hogwarts."

"No," Al said abrupty, "You quit the team weeks before you left Hogwarts, for personal reasons if I remeber correctly."

I didn't dare look him in the eye but said, "Yeah that's right I did but I'm fine to play now."

"So what was wrong?" Mclaggen asked.

Before I could open my mouth Scorp answered for me, "Charlie somehow if Flick quit the team for personal reasons, I doubt she if going to tell you why if they are personal."

I gave him a smile and mouthed 'thanks'.

From over where the other seekers were one of the boys shouted, "How come she didn't have to fly around the pitch?"

"Because she can actually fly unlike some of you, who didn't know which side of the broom you held until ten minutes ago." Albus retaliated.

"She's his ex-girlfriend isn't she?" The only girl within the seekers shouted and pointed at me. I made a mental note that I disliked her already, "Special favourties is it?" She called again.

"No actually, Flick is going to try out with the rest of you and if she so happens to get the snitch all five times then she's the seeker, if she doesn't and one of you do, then it's one of you."

Al turned to me and along with Scorp they pulled me to the side. "Please tryout Flick." They both begged me.

I nodded, it would be good to get playing again. "Sure."

They both smiled at me and we walked back, "Here." Al said as he chucked me his broom.

"I can't," I told him as I handed it back.

"Just use it," He told me with a smile. My insides jumped a little as I joined the four boys, one girl and Martin: who is the current seeker. "Okay guys and girls, I want you all to fly to the goalhoops and then I'm going to release the snitch."

"First person to catch it gets a point, first person to catch it the second time its released gets a point and so on. The person with the most points becomes seeker. Got it?" Scorpius asked.

We all nodded and kicked off. I was glad to have worn my old jeans, a hoodie and trainers, it was quite strange to be on a broom again after all this time. As I rose I felt the familiar feeling of the air rushing against my face. I did a few laps and I could hear Dom, Rose, Scorp and Al laughing from down below.

I flew higher and higher before going over to the goalhoops with the others and waited for the instructions. "On the count of three, I'm letting the snitch go." Scorp's voice boomed. "One..two..three."

I watched as the golden ball flew from its box and then it vanished. At first none of us moved but then I saw a glint of gold by one of the hoops at the other end of the pitch. I set off and then looked behind me to see that they had all followed.

I then spotted it near the commentators stnad and headed that way, Martin was close on my tail but I was lucky. I stretched out and grabbed the cold gold ball.

"One point to Flick." Scorp announced.

I smiled to myself, it was so good to be back in the air. On the second go Martin got the snitch, on the third go the girl who had yelled at me caught it. She had a smug look on her face as she did a lap. In the end I managed to catch the snitch three times, Martin caught it once and the girl caught it once.

As we all flew back to the pitch, I could here cheers coming from Rose and Dom. "That's not fair." Martin cried as he threw his broom to the floor, "She quit the team."

"Flick caught it three times, you caught the snitch once. Unless you can't count then I believe Flick won fair and sqaure." Scorpius informed him.

Martin huffed, "Fine." With that he stormed off the pitch.

"Congratulations Flick." Dom squealed as she ran over to hug me.

"Well done." Al congratulated me as he also gave me a hug.

I ignored the butterflies and we broke apart, Rose and Scorp also hugged me and told me well done. I felt so happy, I had finally got back on a broom and I had made the quidditch team again.

Rose and Scorp had gotten all loved up in the space of a minute and were all over each other. Dom excused her self and mentioend something about going to meet Frankie. I stayed behind to help Al put away the Quidditch balls in the office Most of the crowd had gone now and the only other people on the pitch were some of the team and their friends.

"Where's Hattie?" I asked casually.

Al shrugged, "Hogsmeade with Mel I think."

"Thought she'd having been supporting her 'Albie'." I mocked.

Al looked at me, "She's not a big Quidditch fan, and she finds the trials boring. So her and Mel went shoe shopping or something to that new shop thats just opened: 'Fancy Feet'."

I snorted, what a naff name for a shoe shop.

"I'm glad your back on the team Fliss."

I froze slightly at the use of my dad's nickname for me. No one ever calls me Fliss except my dad and family. "Thanks."

There was silence between me and Al we carried the crate with the balls inside to Professor Spinet's office before going to the boys changing rooms. We were alone and I decided that I was going to tell Al about Bentley and Aubri here and now. Nothing would stop me, Hattie wasn't around to barge in, Aaron wasn't here either and there was nothing stopping me. Except for my cowardness.

"Um Al, I really need to tell you something. Something important."

"Ok shoot." Al's muffled voice said as he pulled off his Quidditch top and got slightly tangled which allowed me to have a spendid view of his body. I tired not to stare, I needed to focus on what I was going to tell him.

I swear Al was taking a long time trying to get his top just to distract me. It's safe to say it worked. I blinked as Al waved a hand infront of my face, "Flick? So what was the important thing you wanted to tell me about?"

"Babies," I blurted, "Um Ria, my nephew and niece."

Al looked at me funny as he pulled on his normal t-shirt, "You're not making any sense Flick."

"I need to go." I said hurriedly before rushing from the changing rooms and across the pitch. I didn't stop until I got to the owlery so I could send a letter to Ria. Once I was in the tower I used some of the parchment, a quill and ink that is kept in a box near the doorway.

_Ria, _I wrote,

_You'll never guess what! Today was Slytherin Quidditch trials and the gang persuaded me to try out for seeker. So I did and I made the team! It felt so good to be in the air again and I can't believe I'll be back on the team._

After the tryouts I helped Al put back the balls and we were alone and I was so close to telling him about the twins but I bottled it all because he took his stupid top off and I couldn't stop staring at him and I got distracted and I'm now sure he thinks I'm weird.

I hope Bentley and Aubri are doing well, I miss them so much it's unreal. I wish you could bring them to see me sooner but I shouldn't complain too much. If I send you a list of things will you start my Christmas shopping for my babies for me. I know it's too early to be thinking of Christmas but if I don't come home until the 20th there won't be much time.

Sending my love to you, dad and Oscar.

Big hugs and kisses for Bentley and Aubri, tell them mummy misses them and loves them to the moon and back.

Lots of love,

Flick xxx

I looked at it and read it through before rolling it up and putting it into an envelope. I chose a small barn owl and attached it to its leg once I had wrote the address on it. I told the olw the address and as it flew out of the window I watched it go until it became a small dot in the blue sky.

As I went back up to the castle for lunch I thought of home, of Bentley and Aubri and of everything that had happened since I became pregnant. I sat inbetween Rose and Al at the Slytherin table which was slightly awkward. I hoped that Al had forgotton what had happend earlier and if he hadn't I prayed that he wouldn't bring it up.

"Well done." They chorused as they slid a chocolate fudge cake in front of me. On top of it in white icing was 'Congratulations Flick.'

"Thanks guys." I managed to say.

"Seriously Flick, it's great to have you back." Al smiled at me.

I don't why but I could feel myself welling up, "I'll be back now."

I left the great hall and went straight to the nearest bathroom. I had the strangest feeling of deja vú, it was two nights after I been to see Minnie to tell her about my pregnancy. It was dinner time and I was sat with the usual lot when I felt like I was going to burst into tears.

I went into one of the cubicles, shut it and sat on the stone floor. I leant back against it and put my head in my hands. I screwed my eyes up to stop the tears, I have no idea why I'm feeling like this but then again it could just be hormones, just as it was that night over a year ago.

Although there is no way I am pregnant, I've been there, done that and am so not doing it for at least another eight years. I sighed as I tried to pull myself together. I got back up and left, looking in the mirror to make sure my eyes weren't red.

"I'm doing this for them," I muttered to myself as I left and went back into the great hall. "No matter what."

Dinner was the same as normal and we were all in high spirits. As Scorpius cut the cake, I caught Al staring at me. For a moment we just looked at each other, nothing was said between us but I knew that even though he's dating Hattie he is truly glad I'm back.

And from that moment I felt the happiest I had felt since I had come back to Hogwarts.

**A/N Thank you everyone who reads, favourites and reviews! Love you all!**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Double Herbology last thing on a Friday is a great thing, one because I like Herbology, two because Professor Longbottom teaches it and three there aren't that many of us in the class. The only down side to it, is that I'm with Rose and Scorp.

Don't get me wrong they're my friends and I obviously like them but when they're all lovey dovey you really don't want to be around them as you feel like a third wheel and sometimes when you're single you really don't want to watch your two friends play tonsil tennis.

The lesson was nearly over when Rose asked me, "What you wearing tonight?" as she pruned the alihosty bush we had been working on.

I shrugged, "Not sure, I was thinking my blue dress since it's the only one have on me and there isn't exactly time for shopping."

"Don't let Dom hear you say that, you know what she's like. The blue lacey one," I nodded as she glanced at Scorp, "Wear it Flick, it looks good on you."

The bell then rang which made me jump, Scorp laughed at me and I hit him with my gloves. "Owww."

"It didn't hurt and you know it," Rose babbled as she walked passed us to take the bag of dragon dung compost and the pruning sheers back to Professor Longbottom whilst we packed up. "Man up Scorp."

"No wonder I thought you were gay back in first year."

"Oi just because I have a decent dress sense compared to other boys does not mean I am gay, anyway if I'm gay then what's Rose?"

I thought about it for a minute and replied, "Your beard."

Scorpius looked at me as though I was insane, "I know I may have a bit of stubble Flick but I certainly don't have a beard."

I rolled my eyes as Rose joined us again and we left the green house, "No stupid, you're with her because she's your beard. Y'know a disguise, so people don't know you like guys. I mean who is it, are you secretly in love with Al or something."

It was his turn to roll his eyes, "Course not Flick, Rose is most definitely not my beard. And anyway you don't seem to complain about my fashion sense when I tell you what to wear or what looks good on you."

"That's true."

"Why the hell are you two on about beards for?" Rose questioned as she looked at both of us, a confused expression on her face.

I put my arm through hers and did the same to Scorpius' so that we were linked, "You have nothing to worry about my dear Rosie. Scorpius here is very much one hundred percent straight and you are not his beard."

"O-kayy." Rose said slowly as I dragged them up towards the castle leaving her as confused as ever.

Once in the entrance hall I steered off towards the dungeons but Rose stopped and broke free, "I need to drop my school bag off and get changed." She told me as I pretended to be upset that she had let go.

"Don't forget to bring your party clothes with you, Dom told me to tell you you're getting ready in our dorm."

Rose nodded, "Sure thing, see you in a bit."

"Come on Scorpio, lets go!" I laughed as I dragged him down to the dungeons. "Parseltongue." I told the wall which slid open to reveal the passage and we walked down it to the common room.

Al was sat on one of the dark green sofa's with Hattie who was feeding him grapes. Even her being her couldn't spoil my mood and I walked straight passed them, pulling Scorp behind me. I brought him right up to the seventh year girl dorms and pushed open the door.

Rory screamed slightly and jumped, "Oh my god Flick, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

Didge who must have been on her bed, had fallen to the floor, as she got up she saw my hand in Scorpius' as well as the look of determination on my face, "Oh I didn't realise you two... do you want us to leave?"

I looked at her, "Huh?"

Didge's eyes moved to my hand again and then looked back up, "Are you two... What about Rose?"

I let go of Scorp's hand and stared at her, putting my hands on my hips, "Didge what the fuck are you on about?"

Rory rolled her eyes and got up off her bed to help Didge up, "Flick I think Bridget is asking do you want us to leave so you and Scorpius can have sex."

I laughed out loud, "Are kidding me, me and Scorp. No offence Scorp, you may be nice looking but you are not my type and I would never do that to Rose, she's one of my best friends."

"So why were you two in such a hurry?" Didge questioned.

"Um because I wanted help to pick a dress for Al's party tonight, and so did Dom. But she's running late, obviously as she told us to meet her here. I am not having sex with Scorpius."

"Who's having sex with Scorpius?" Came Dom's voice as she pushed the door open and strolled in ever so casually.

"No one but Didge though I was going to."

Dom laughed as she slung her school bag onto the floor next to her bedside cabinet, "Flick and Scor, you must be having a laugh. One she wouldn't do that to Rose and two blonde is so not her type."

Didge huffed and stormed out of the dorm, "Sorry Flick." Rory apologised to me before she followed after Didge.

Dom opened up her trunk and started to rummage through the mound of clothes as I flung myself face first onto my bed, "Fucking cow." Dom murmured.

I wondered why the hell Didge would think that, maybe she wanted to tell Rose that me and Scorp had sex so that she dumps Scor. Maybe that's it, maybe Didge fancies Scorp. Is she jealous of Rose, I wondered and then I laughed, which was muffled by my quilt.

I could hear slight whispering and guessed that they were talking clothes. I also heard the door go and Rose's voice joined the others. I rolled over onto my left side and watched as Dom pulled out dress after dress from her trunk, they varied in style, length and colour. "Bloody hell, how many party dresses did you bring?"

Dom shrugged "Less than ten I think, You never know when you might need one."

I exchanged looks with Rose who started to smile and raised her eyebrows as if to say 'Really?'. Dom then stood back up and pulled out an orange dress with ruffles before setting it aside. From within her trunk she pulled out clothes after clothes, tops, skirts, trousers. You name it, Dom had it.

Scorpius was looking at her in awe, "Um Dom how many clothes did you actually bring with you?"

"A lot and anyway there's an undetectable extension charm on my trunk. So it looks the same and weighs the same. Here Flick." Dom handed me a stunning red dress that was made of floaty material.

I shot up off the bed and walked into the bathroom with Dom's dress over my arm. As I was getting changed I could hear them talking. I pulled on the dress and looked in the floor length mirror that is behind the bathroom door, I looked really good.

The dress came just above my knee, it had a full skirt which was really floaty and dotted with silver beads. The sweetheart neckline accentuated my cleavage, all of the top area was covered in silver beads and sequins and there was a silver broach just under neath in the middle.

"It's gorgeous." I whispered to myself as I stood on my tip toes and twirled so I could get a full view. I pulled the bobble off my wrist and put my hair up in a ponytail.

"Hurry uppp." Dom whined.

I opened the bathroom door and glided out, "Ta dah!" I twirled across the floor as though I was a ballerina. I used to be a gymnast when I was younger and I did ballet until I was ten mainly because I started Hogwarts and because mum left the year after and rather than spend the money on lessons it went towards the bills and the house and stuff.

I twirled around so that the skirt poofed out and I could the three of them 'ooing' and 'aahing'. "You look amazing Flick." Rose commented.

"I think this is the dress Dommie." I smiled.

"Seriously Flick, are you high or something. I've never seen you like this before."

"Well if you can be high on happiness then yes, but otherwise no. Nothing is going to spoil my mood not even bitches like Didge and Hattie." I told him as went back into the bathroom to change into jeans and a t-shirt.

"Scor if you think she's weird right now, wait until you give her alcohol." Dom muttered, thinking that I wouldn't hear her.

I hung the dress up and got changed, as I smiled to myself I hoped that someone would take a picture of me tonight so I could send home to Dad. He'd love to see one of his baby girls all dressed up, and possibly two of them if Lily brings Tessa.

I pulled the hair bobble from out of my hair and as I came out of the bathroom I flung it at her, it hit her and I smiled when she said 'Ow'.

Dom then went through her many dresses and tried each of them on and gave us a fashion show. Scorpius left halfway through because he didn't think he could stand seeing any more dresses and that he needed to go do something manly to make up for all the girlyness.

"The orange one definitely." I told Dom as Rose nodded in agreement. "It looks really good on you."

"I can never wear orange," Rose complained, "It clases with my hair, you two are so lucky you're blonde."

"Well you know what they say Rosie," Dom started to say as she got changed into normal clothes, "Blondes do have more fun."

I was looking down at my school bag and I knew I had to do work, but I just didn't want to. Although if I do it now I won't have to worry about it. "I need to go to the library to do work," I stated, "I'd rather do it now than worry about it on Sunday."

"Sure, we've got a couple of hours before dinner, lets go." Rose said as she hung her dress which was in a bag up on the end of my four poster, along with the red one and Dom's orange one.

I picked up my stuff and we left the dorm. As we walked through the common room I spotted Didge and Rory in the corner talking. Al and Hattie were no where to be seen and the common room was busy as everyone was in here, chatting, doing work or playing games.

I waved to Lily-Ann who was watching two of her friends play wizard's chess as we passed. The castle was pretty quiet although there were still students walking through the corridors. When we got to the library we found it was busy, I guess some people had the same thought as me or they might just be Ravenclaws.

We sat down at one of the tables near the back of the library where it was quieter and there were less people and got to work.

***

It was just before six o'clock when we went down to the great hall for dinner. Al and Scorp were already sat at our table and Al was talking to Joesph and Rory. "Happy Birthday Al." I told him as I slid in the seat next to him.

"Cheers Flick."

"Happy eighteenth dear cousin," Rose and Dom sang together as they hugged him at the same time. "You can have your presents at your party."

"You really shouldn't have." Al told them as they sat down: Rose next to me and Dom opposite, next to Rory.

"I'm pretty sure you'll thank us soon enough." Dom announced as she leant across the table to get the basket of bread rolls. Dom and Rose exchanged a look at I got the feeling that they were up to something.

We chatted as we ate, mostly about Quidditch, Al's party and whatever topic someone decided to bring up. I was happy when the puddings came up and I was able to have my favourite: chocolate fudge cake.

"Come on you two, eat faster." Dom started moaning.

Both Al and Scorp looked at her, "Um why?" Al questioned.

"Because birthday boy, we need to go get ready for your party. It's twenty-five past six already, the party starts at seven and we have hair and make-up to do as well as getting down to Hogsmeade." Dom told him as she pushed her empty bowl of ice-cream away from her.

I finished the last remaining bit of my cake and drank my pumpkin juice, "Right I'm ready."

"See you later boys." Rose said as she kissed Scorp on the cheek.

We back to our dorm and found Rory doing her make-up. When she saw us she started to apologise to me, "Flick I'm sorry about Bridget early I really am."

I shrugged, "It's fine Rory, honestly."

Rose set about working her magic on my hair as well as Dom's. She gave me a low bun on the side of my head and tucked a sparkly clip into it and she gave Dom flowing curls. I let Dom do my make-up since I'm not all that good with the stuff since I don't really wear it.

I put my decent underwear on and then put the dress on. It fitted perfectly and it made me happy knowing that I was the same size as Dom despite having gave birth to two children. Dom was in her orange dress which came just above her knee, it had layers of ruffles down it and the waist band was covered in silver sparkles and jewels.

We had yet to see Rose's dress as it was hidden in a bag, she wouldn't show us until she had it on and her hair and make-up was done. "Ta dah!"

"You look stunning Rosie." I told her as she came out of the bathroom. Her hair was in its natural state although it was a little less bushy and she had on a one shoulder dress. The top half of it was beige with gold beading across it and then the skirt was navy. It looked really good on her especially with her red hair and slightly pale complexion.

Rory was putting the finishing touches to her outfit which consisted of black trousers and a fancy purple blouse, when Didge came in and saw us all laughing together as we joked about whether Al would get embarrassed by various relatives tonight once they've had too much to drink.

"I thought you were going to wait for me?" She said to Rory with a sour look on her face.

"I didn't know where you were and anyway it's not like I went to Hogsmeade without you, I'm still here aren't I."

Bridget huffed and grabbed her skirt and top off the side before storming off into the bathroom, we all sort of glanced at each other as though to say 'what was that all about'.

I hadn't seen Hattie and I wasn't about to ask where she was because frankly I didn't care but it was strange that she wasn't in here getting ready. Didge came out in a short black skirt and a cream coloured blouse, she pulled her brown hair out of it's ponytail and brushed it before pointing her wand and it so it went straight.

She picked up her shoes and coat and left without another word, Rory looked at the door and then set about putting her own shoes on. "I'll see you there." Rory said to us as she put her coat on and followed after her best friend.

"I've always wondered about those two." Dom whispered.

"Huh?"

"I mean they're always together and are rarely apart, and you saw how Bridget just reacted because Rory didn't wait for her and because she was laughing and joking with us. I mean has it ever occurred to you they might be more than friends?"

I looked at Dom, "You mean you think they're in a relationship?"

Dom nodded, "It's just they've never seemed to date any guys although Rory did date Joesph back in fifth year. But you never know."

"Come on, stop discussing theories about your dorm mates. We're going to be late if we don't hurry, it's ten to seven already."

Dom stood in front of Rose and put her hands on her shoulder which was quite funny because even though Dom had heels on Rose was still slightly taller than her, "Rose chill. We're not going to be late and if we are then we will be fashionably late."

I pulled on my sparkly silver heels and grabbed my black coat and purse, "Lets go."

Dom and Rose put their own coats on and picked up their purses, we left the dorm which was in a slight mess and headed downstairs. The common room was surprisingly full of younger students and as we walked through they questioned us about Al's party.

"Is it true that a vampire will be there?" A short boy with sandy coloured hair asked.

"Nah, I heard it was a werewolf." Another piped up.

We found Scorpius who was looking rather fine in grey trousers and a navy shirt and together we ignored the kids and laughed as we left the common room. As we came up from the dungeons the great hall was full of noise as everyone was still at dinner. There were various students stood around watching us as we walked past, a few boys wolf whistled, and I heard Dom mutter, "We've still got it girls."

I laughed as a small group of girls told us that we all looked really pretty and that our dresses suited us well. Outside the castle doors there were carriages lined up, each of them pulled by thestrals.

"Eurgh I hate the carriages," Dom complained, "It really freaks me out because I can't see what's pulling them."

I looked at her, "Are you sure you want to, I mean they're pretty misunderstood creatures even if they are a bit on the ugly side."

"Don't let Auntie Luna hear you say that Flick, you know what she's like." Rose said laughing.

"The boys are meeting us there aren't they?" Dom asked me.

I nodded, "Yep."

I sat back and enjoyed looking over the castle grounds whilst wondering if tonight is the night I tell Al. What if I tell him I have a birthday surprise and then tell him he has two kids. That wouldn't work would it? I had his birthday card and present in my purse, which Dom had cast an undetectable extension charm on so I could fit all my stuff it.

I also had a picture of Bentley and Aubri with me, just in case I managed to find to courage or if the alcohol made me see sense to tell Al. I was lost in my thoughts of whether to tell Al tonight or not as the carriage bumped down the castle drive.

***

Hogsmeade seemed to be alive with people, the place was swarming with reporters as well as friends and relatives of Albus and some of the locals who were trying to have a nose. As we walked towards the crowd Rose whispered to me, "Stay calm and ignore them Flick."

I nodded as we carried on towards the reporters, they didn't seem to fazed by us at first but then they realised it was Rose, Dom and Scorp. They all started to shout questions over one and another as well as pushing each other to get close so they could get pictures.

"Miss Weasley, Mr Malfoy, is it true there may be a little one on the way?"

"Miss Weasley are you or are you not currently dating Frankie Longbottom?"

"Look this way please for pictures."

I was trying to concentrate on not falling over since they didn't seem all to bothered by me although I was caught off guard when one of them asked, "Felicity Saunders, are you the girl who broke Mr. Potter's heart last year?"

"Is it weird that he has a new girlfriend, are you jealous?" Another questioned.

Rose, Dom and Scorp sort of formed a protective triangle around me and Scorp whispered, "Ignore them Flick."

I nodded, this was one of the reasons I never told Al I was pregnant. If this is what they press are like on Al's birthday imagine what they would have been like if they knew he had gotten someone pregnant.

We carried on and I was confused as to why there were zero people near the door, surely they would have a better chance at getting photo's. As I wondered about it I felt strange as we got closer, it was only for a moment but it felt like I had stepped through a warm shower.

I turned to the others who had fanned out, "Um what was that?"

"Security spell," Scorp replied as the two men who were dressed all in black moved so that we could enter the door of the pub. "It's like a protective bubble, no one can get in unless they received an invitation. The warmness was because it recognised you as you had an invitation."

Instead of going straight into the bar area we found ourselves in a neat little room where another man was dressed all in black, "Coats." He offered as he handed us a label and a pen each.

I wrote my name on mine and passed it back to him, as I took my coat off he tied it to a coat hanger before putting my coat on it and placing it in the closet behind him. The others did the same and as he put their coats away I could see that magic had been used because the room appeared to be huge.

He held open the door for us and we went through, "Wow!" I whispered.

I had never seen The Three Broomsticks so busy, or looking so pretty. Hung above the bar was a large banner with the words 'Happy 18th Birthday Albus'. There were white, green and blue balloons all around the room as we passed a bunch stuck to the wall I smiled as I saw a picture on the middle one.

It was of Al when he was around a year old, he was laughing away as James run around him with a toy airplane. It was unreal how even as a baby Al looks so much like Bentley, the same hair, the same face. The only difference is that Bentley has my eyes and smile.

I spotted Rory and Didge at the end of the bar, it looked as though they were arguing. I didn't care that much and looked away as I spotted other people I knew. I couldn't make out whether it was Al or James since they both look so a like from the back but one of them was talking to their grandparents.

I furrowed my brows as I tried to work out who the brown haired girl in a black dress was holding hands with him, it certainly wasn't Hattie because she has black hair. So then it must be James and a friend, I thought. The girl let his hand go and turned around, so she could get to the bar.

I couldn't believe my eyes, was that Ria with James? "Dom, please tell me that is not my sister who was just holding hands with your cousin, please say I am drunk or in a parallel universe. Please."

Dom looked at me, "Well one thing you're not drunk yet, two if this was a parallel universe I would own every pair of shoes going, and three that is most definitely Ria."

I groaned, why was Ria holding hands with James? I mean she hates him, especially after what he and Fred did back in seventh year. She seemed to have spotted me and waved like mad, I smiled and went over to her. She looked really good in the black dress, it had thin straps that were covered in diamonté's which lead down to the middle of the waist and formed a diamond shape.

"Hey sis," She said as she pulled me into a hug, "You look amazing."

"Thanks, you too Ri."

"Drink?"

I nodded and she asked Madame Rosemerta for another coke, Ria dropped her voice as she asked, "Have you told him yet?"

I shook my head, "I was thinking about tonight but I don't want to ruin his birthday."

Ria looked at me, "Flick you can't keep putting it off, you have to tell him."

"I know Ri, anyway you and James? What's going on there?" I questioned hoping that she would drop the subject of me telling Al.

"Oh, we're just friends," I raised my eyebrows at her as Madame Rosmerta placed my coke in front of me, "He asked me if I wanted to come with him, as friends. Just like you did with Aaron I'm giving him a chance Flick, he's actually okay when you get to know him and he's less of a jerk that he was when we were at school." Ria explained as there was a squeal from behind us.

We both turned around at the same time to see Tessa and Lily stood in front of us, "You both look so pretty." She commented as Lily smiled at us.

"So do you." I replied as I took in each of their dresses, Tessa had on a strapless purple and blue dress with a blue sash and Lily was wearing a pale blue strapless dress with silver beading around the waist. They were both of similar lengths and came just above the knee, although the skirt on Lily's was more poofy than Tessa's. I was glad of that, and if dad was here he would probably question the length.

Thinking of dad reminded me, "Um Ri wh-"

I was cut off as Lily took a photo of us with the magic camera, "Smile."

The three of us did and Lily took the picture before go off and taking pictures of family and friends. Al was no where to be seen even though he was the birthday boy, I glanced around but then turned back to Ria and asked in a low voice, "Who's watching the twins?"

"Dad and nana Marge, they said they were going to watch a bunch of Oscar's favourite dvd's and get a take away. He also said to watch out for you and Tess if she was here, and he told me to tell you to enjoy yourself."

I smiled, "Enjoy yourself as well Ri." I told her as she went back to James and his grandparents.

I could see Hattie over at the other bar with Mel, needless to say Hattie had on the shortest dress known to man. It was bright pink and just about covered her bum. The top half was reasonable as it covered up her chest and had one long sleeve. On each side there was a cut out just above her hips. Mel was looking decent compared to Hattie as she was wearing a long green skirt and a white blouse with a flower pattern on it.

I jumped a little when Aaron slid his arms around my waist, "Hey sexy." He murmured in my ear.

I turned around and he kissed me on my forehead, "Hey you. Glad to see you here, you look pretty fine yourself." I told him. And it was true he did look really good, he was wearing black trousers, a blue shirt and a skinny black tie.

"You wanna dance?"

I pointed to my drink, "In a bit, do you want a drink?"

Aaron shook his head, "Hattie already got me one, but thanks."

We spoke as I drank my drink and once I had finished it he pulled me onto the dance floor area. It was a really fast pop song by one of Lily's favourite muggle bands, I only knew that because Tessa was a fan as well and I had heard the song way too many times before. Surprisingly Aaron seemed to know the words because he was mouthing them to me as he spun me around the floor.

"Loosen up Flick." He said loudly, so I would hear him over the music.

I nodded as Ria and James passed us doing some mad dance. I burst out laughing at them and excused myself so I could go to the toilets. I made my way across the crowded room and just as I was nearly there Harry and Ginny Potter stopped me, "Flick, how are you? Al mentioned you were coming back, I don't think we heard the end of it until September first. Then again we still hear how glad he is when he sends letters home." She laughed as Al who must have been in hearing distance came over.

"Um mum don't you think you should put the glass of wine down?"

Ginny batted his hand away, "Don't you dare Albus, I pushed you out eighteen years ago after a painful twelve hour labour. I think I deserve a drink tonight."

I tried to keep my face straight as Al blushed and looked at his father who said, "Don't look at me. How are you Flick? How's your dad doing?"

"I'm fine thanks Mr potter, dad's good as well." I replied.

"Please Flick, call me Harry."

I smiled as he then excused himself to find one of his brother-in-laws. "You look amazing, Mrs Potter." And it was true, it was hard to believe that she was in her fourties, with three children and two secret grandchildren. She was wearing a long emerald green dress that hugged her curves and matched her husbands eyes.

"As do you Flick and please call me Ginny. Mrs Potter just makes me sound so old."

"Yeah but you are mum." Albus remarked.

I smiled as Ginny hit him, "You may be an adult now but I'm still your mother." With that she pulled Al into a huge hug and started smothering him with kisses.

I laughed as he tried to escape and mouthed 'Help' at me.  
"Sorry Al." I muttered as I left him and Ginny and nipped to the toilets. As I entered I found Dom and Frankie up against the wall kissing like there was no tomorrow, "Oi Dom don't forget to breath." I called, she shot her middle finger up at me as I went into a cubicle.

When I came out I found her sat on the counter swinging her legs back and forth. "I see you came up for air then," Dom stuck her middle finger up at me again and I smirked, "Any idea where your cousin is?"

"Which one, I have many?"

I looked at her, "You know which one."

"Not a clue although I did hear Hattie have a tantrum about five minutes ago because apparently auntie Ginny didn't complement her on her dress or say 'please call me Ginny' like she did to you."

"Oh." I said as I smiled to myself, I guess Ginny isn't a fan of Hattie either then.

Dom slid off the counter after I had dried my hands and pulled me out of the toilets and straight back onto the dance floor so we could dance with Rose and Scorp, as well as Aaron and Frankie.

***

The night seemed to go so fast and at one point everything appeared to be a blur, although that may have been because Dom had me doing firewhisky shots with her as her uncle George had got them for her what with the whole 'we're underage thing'.

I left Dom at the bar and went to find Albus because otherwise he was not going to get his present and I wanted him to have it on his birthday. I looked all over, although I avoided the food table because Hattie and Mel were over there. I eventually saw Al speaking to his Uncle Bill who is also Dom's dad.

"Hey Flick thanks for rescuing me." Al said sarcastically as I stopped next to him.

"My pleasure, anyway she gave birth to you she has every right to smother you with kisses, especially at your eighteenth. Since you're now an adult you probably won't want kisses of your mummy any more will you?"

I froze as I heard what I said, since when did I sound so old?

"Happy Birthday Al," Bill Weasley grinned as he clapped Al on the back, "I think I've just seen Dom with a boy and I need to scare him off with embarrassing baby stories." I laughed as he left to go chase off Frankie, poor guy. Dom had told me before about how her dad scares off all potential boyfriends, maybe it's a good think her and Frankie are only friends with benefits.

Al nodded to one of the the private parlours and I followed him, once we were inside he shut the door behind him. "I'm glad you came Flick."

"Well thanks for inviting me." I said nervously as Al stepped closer towards me.

"You look beautiful." He murmured.

I opened up my bag and started to look for his present, when I did find it my fingers brushed the photo of Bentley and Aubri that I had put in. I ignored it and pulled out his present, "Happy Birthday." I wished him as I handed it over.

He looked down at the green wrapping paper that had cartoon snakes printed onto it and laughed, "Nice one Flick," His face lit up as he pulled it out, "Wow!" Al looked at me, "Flick this is amazing, how on earth did you get it?"

I shrugged, "Just the perks of having an Auntie married to a Quidditch player. I know they're your favourite team."

It was true, dad's sister Holly (Lily-Ann's mum) is married to Liam Attwell, International Quidditch star of the Kensington Kestrels.

Al pulled me into an unexpected hug, "Thank you Flick, I mean this is seriously wicked. I think I'll frame it and put it on my wall." We broke apart and I decided it was time, I went into my bag and was about to pull the photo out when Al took my hand, "Listen Flick I know you said you didn't want to be friends anymore, and I know that was a while ago. So please don't hate me if I ask to be friends again."

I looked up into his green eyes, "I-I. Yes. I'm sorry Al I was stupid, I don't want to lose you as friend ever."

He smiled and I felt those stupid butterflies in my stomach again, "Thank you." Al whispered in my ear as he pulled me into another hug and then kissed my cheek. There was a high pitched squeal from outside and we broke apart just as the door was flung open.

"There you are Albie," Hattie called in a sickly sweet voice, "And why is she with you?" Hattie spat.

"Flick was just giving me my birthday present." Al told her as he held up the shirt.

Hattie looked at it and then me doubtfully as though we had been caught doing something we shouldn't have been. I didn't say anything as left, although Al did mouth 'help me'.

I couldn't help but sigh, I had nearly done it once again but oh no Al had to ruin it just as I was about to tell him the thing that will change his life forever. As I was mentally scolding myself Rose came over and asked if I was okay.

"You look pale Flick, go eat something." She told me as she steered me towards the food table. Rose piled my plate with sandwiches, sausage rolls and other assorted items before sitting me down at a table before going to get me a drink.

I was halfway through a ham sandwich when Scorp came over, "Enjoying yourself?"

I shrugged since my mouth was full, once I had swallowed I replied, "I guess."

"Isn't is strange to think that this will be us in a few months, it's mad to think that we're all growing up. I mean who knows what we'll be like in twenty years, married, kids, a boring job." Scorp prattled on.

"I know, it's a really weird thought." I replied as Rose came over with a glass of coke for me.

After a bit I felt better and was able to get up and dance again, Dom got me doing more firewhisky shots when we were sat at the bar, Scorp joined in with us and it wasn't before long we were dancing on the tables.

***

I had know idea what the time was as Rose helped me and Dom climb the stairs leading to our dorm.

"Y'know I really, reaallly l-l-loved him," Dom slurred, "I still do, but I-I-I know I can't have him."

I giggled, "Dommie's in love, Dommie's in LOVE."

I stumbled slightly as Rose held open the door so we could enter. As soon as I was in I went over and flopped down on my bed, not caring about my hair or dress. I felt Rose pull my shoes off and then she made me sit up, which was not fun because it made my head feel funny and the room seemed to be spinning.  
"Why is that I'm the sensible one." Rose muttered as she undid my dress, I stood up and it slid down.

"Whoops." I giggled as I stood there in my underwear. Rose handed me my pyjamas as she went to see to Dom. I put them on and collapsed on my bed again, "Love you." I called out.

Rose rolled me over and pulled my covers up over me before placing a bucket on the floor. I shut my eyes as the room spun again, I could hear movement, Rose who was muttering and Dom's giggles.  
If there was anything that I regretted not doing, I totally forgot as I fell fast asleep.

**A/N If you wonder why Flick is in a really happy/weird mood during this chapter it's mainly because I was in a really weird mood when I was writing it. I think aliens abducted me and stole my brain, which is why I was so insane writing this. Sending many thanks for all of you who read and review. The aliens send their love :D**

On another note the desses described can be found on my blog (Link in author's page)


	17. Chapter Seventeen

As myself, Rose, Scorpius and Al piled out of the Defence Against The Darks Arts classroom I heard a familiar squeal to the right. I didn't need to look to see who it was, I mean no one else at Hogwarts squeals like a pig for Merlin's sake. Hattie barged past me to get to Al, we didn't stick around and carried on down the corridor.

As we turned the corner Al eventually caught up with us, and he instantly started going on about Quidditch with Scorp, "Flick, Scorp I need your help to come up with a fitness plan and a healthy diet plan, so that we're ready when the season starts."

"I'm off to the library." I told them once we got to the staircases as they had to go up to the sixth floor for their Ancient Runes lesson.

"See you at dinner Flick." Rose said.

I hesitated before I said anything, "I won't be at dinner, I need to go and see Minnie."

Al stared at me for a second and then said, "You sure seem to be going to see her a lot Flick. Are you in trouble?"

I shook my head, "She just wants to keep track of how I'm doing in class and that my grades aren't slipping again." They each gave me a quizzical look and I shrugged, "See you later." I said as I left them.

I made my way through the castle which was quiet considering most people were in lessons, the common was empty except for a few sixth years, Joseph and Alex. I smiled at them since they waved at me as I went past and headed for the dorms.

I slung my bag on the floor next to my bed, which was still un-made from when I left this morning. I sighed as I set about making it and putting my purple quilt straight. I laughed a little as I stood back, my purple quilt definitely looked out of place on my bed what with the silver and green hangings. It was times like this I missed being at home in my own room, I missed the bright pink walls, the picture frame that contains all of my favourite photo's of family, friends and of course the twins.

Even now it's still strange not waking up to se or hear Bentley and Aubri, all I get to hear is Hattie snoring and I get to see Dom's lovely bed head. I just can't wait for the Christmas holidays to come so I can see them everyday, I know it'll be hard to come back but I can't think that far ahead just yet. All I need to focus on right now is that I get to see my babies in the next hour.

I went for a quick shower and got changed into jeans, a blue top and a grey hoodie. I rummaged through my trunk to find the toy Hippogriff and phoenix that I had bought on my last Hogsmeade trip. I had snuck off from the others and went to Baby Witch to get them. I smiled to myself as I put them in my spotty bag along with a magical camera that I had also bought.

Once I had put my socks, boots and coat on I tucked my wand in the front pocket of my bag before picking it up and leaving the dorm. Instead of going to the heads office I went straight to Minnie's Transfiguration office.

I lifted my hand and knocked, there was no reply. I knocked again and there was still no reply. As I went to knock for a third time I heard footsteps coming down the corridor behind me, I turned to see Minnie coming towards me.

She smiled as she opened the door and ushered me in, "I understand you wish to go to Hogsmeade?" I nodded as Minnie took a seat, "The pot of floo powder is on top of the fireplace."

"Thank you Professor," I said as I grabbed a handful of the green powder, "The Three Broomsticks." I called as I threw it down. I shut my eyes as the room began to spin. Once it was over I opened my eyes and found myself in the Three Broomsticks fireplace, Madame Rosemerta smiled at me as I brushed some soot off myself and went over.

"Private parlour under the name Saunders."

She nodded, "Millie will take you now."

A young waitress not that older than me with long jet black hair came over and took me out the back, she showed me to the private parlour and my heart jumped when I pushed the door open and saw Ria sat there with Bentley on her lap.

"Can I get you anything to drink, to eat?" Millie asked as she pulled out menu's from her belt.

I looked at Ria who nodded and then said, "Two cokes please."

Millie nodded and left, shutting the door behind her. I went straight over to Ria and scooped Bentley out of her arms and held him close.

"Mummy's missed you so, so much." I cooed as I spun around with him which made him giggle. Once I eventually sat down I unstrapped Aubri and gave her a huge hug as well before kissing each of them on the top of their heads.

From within their baby bag Ria pulled out a play mat and set it on the floor. I sat each of them on it before sitting on the floor with them. It was strange to see them both sitting up without any help, before I could say anything to Ria I saw one of the most amazing things. Bentley crawled from where I had placed him to underneath the table. I smiled to myself as I felt my eyes well up.

"It's mad isn't it," Ria said, "That a year ago you were heavily pregnant with them and now look, they're both sitting up by themselves, crawling, standing and starting to speak."

"I know." I replied as I wiped my eyes just as Millie came back in with our drinks. She stopped to say that if we wanted anything to give her a shout and then she awed at Aubri before leaving us once again.

From within my bag I pulled out the toys and handed the phoenix to Aubri and tried coaxing Bentley out from under the table with the hippogriff. He came crawling out, right up until he was in my lap. Bentley placed his hands on my thighs and tried to push himself up, "That's my clever boy." I told him as I pulled him onto my lap and gave him the hippogriff.

I gave Ria the magic camera and she started taking pictures, I was looking at them both and I couldn't believe how much older they looked since I had last seen them just over a month ago. "I can't believe I've missed so much," I muttered as Bentley slid off my lap and crawled towards Aubri. I got back up and sat with Ria so we could talk. "So you and James huh?"

She rolled her eyes, "I told you, just friends."

I nodded, "Sure just friends."

Aubri started to cry and I looked down to see her phoenix in Bentley's hands, I bent down and swapped it for the hippogriff and gave the phoenix back to Aubri. "No Bentley, that's Aubri's," She crawled towards me and pulled herself up on the edge of the seat next to me, before putting a hand up to me. "Mum-mum."

I melted a little inside as she said that and picked her up. I wiped away her tears and kissed her head, "Mummy loves you so much. Mummy's coming home soon, are you excited?" I asked her.

Aubri squealed and clapped her hands, "Mum-mum."

I smiled again, "Yes, mummy."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Ria taking more pictures, "I took them to the baby clinic the other day, the nurse said they're both doing fine, their developments on track and that they are both healthy and happy. They've got to got for their next lot of jabs at the beginning of next month."

I nodded, "Owl me when and I'll ask Minnie if I can come home, I want to be with them Ri," She nodded, which made her brown ponytail bob. I frowned slightly, "Ri have you died your hair again, you look darker?"

"Yep, I did it last week. My roots were starting to show. Anyway have you told-"

Ria was cut off as Bentley babbled, "Raaagaaa. Da, da. Aadagaaa."

I exchanged looks with Ria, "Did he just say dada?"

Ri raised her eyebrows at me, "See I think even Bentley is trying to tell you. You have to tell him Flick, I know I'm nagging you but you have to. You need to."

I sighed, "I know Ri, but just like every time I tired to tell him last year people and things keep getting in the way."

"The longer you leave it the worse it'll be."

"Don't you think I know that Ri." I snapped. "Don't you think that I know Al may never forgive me, that he might hate me for the rest of my life. That my friends might disown me? I know Ri, the thoughts haunt me at night."

"Sorry Fliss."

I called Millie back in and we both ordered food, she levitating in two high chairs and as I strapped each of them in Millie brought out our burger and chips. Myself and Ria spent the next two hours talking and gossiping. She told me how they were all missing me and Tessa and that it wasn't the same without us. When it came to saying good byes, it broke my heart. Aubri kept babbling on, and saying mum-mum. I gave them both a huge hug and smothered them in kisses before putting their coats back on and strapping them in the buggy.

I held the parlour door open so Ri could manoeuvre the buggy out, "Mum-mum." Aubri babbled as I hugged Ria.

"Bye sis, see you soon. Just think you'll see them again in four days." Ri whispered in my ear.

"I know," I mumbled as I wiped away the tears. I put my coat on and grabbed my bag before leaving the parlour, "Thanks." I said to Millie as I gave her the money for our food and drinks, "Can I have some floo powder please?"

Millie nodded as she went under the bar and pulled out a pot, I put my hand in and took a handful of the green powder before heading for the fireplace. Madame Rosemerta nodded at me as I dropped it and said clearly, "Minevra Mcgonagall's office, Hogwarts." causing the green flames to swirl around me.

As her office came into view and stopped spinning I stepped out carefully so I wouldn't get any soot on her carpet, "Thank you Professor." I said once again but then noticed there was no one here. On the edge of the fireplace there was a piece of parchment stuck to it, it read:

_Miss Saunders,  
_  
_I hope that you enjoyed your visit and that everything is well. As you may have notice I am not here as it is dinner time and I am currently situated at the staff table. If you could be so kind, would you shut my office door behind you.  
_  
_Professor _

I did as she said and the shut the door behind me, before making my way down to the dungeons. I went straight through the common room which had a faint green glow and headed up the staircase and straight for the dorm. I pushed the door open and stripped off my coat, boots and hoodie before laying on my bed. I sighed as I fiddled with the 'B' and 'A' charms on my silver charm bracelet that's on my left wrist.

Four days, just four days until I go home. Until I get to be home for two weeks, and spend everyday with my babies. I jumped when the door was flung open, I could just about make out short blonde hair as they get closer. I propped myself up on my elbows and then saw that it was Scorpius.

"Hey Scor."

He didn't say anything as he came and sat on top of Dom's bright pink quilt on her bed. Eventually he said, "Flick, if you knew someone was lying to you and you thought you knew the truth would you confront them or leave it?"

I was taken a back and stared up at my bed canopy, "Um I guess I would ask them about it, let them explain."

"Then explain this to me Flick," Scorp asked and I rolled onto my side to look at him, "Explain why you have a 'B' and 'A' on your charm bracelet?"

I froze as I tried to think of something, "It's my parents initials." I blurted.

Scorpius looked at me, "Really Flick, because one I know your dad's name is Lewis and two you hate your mum. So that's no it. Okay explain this, why did I just see you and your sister in the Three Broomsticks with two kids when you told us you were going to see Minnie."

I opened my mouth and then shut it again before opening it once more, "I did go and see Minnie but then I went and met my sister." I could see it in his eyes that he was angry but I didn't know why.

"Why? And why were you crying when one of them said mummy?" He questioned.

"I wasn't Scor, you're imagining things. Anyway they're my niece and nephew." I defended myself.

Scorp stood up and went and kicked the end of Dom's bed in frustration, "Flick I know you're lying to me, I know you've been lying to us for the past year or more. I saw the note in Minnie's office, as soon as you flooed back I followed you."

I sat up fully, "What are you on about Scorp because I'm confused right now." I said as I tried to hide the fear in my voice.

Scorpius looked at me, "Don't play dumb Flick. I knew back then but I never said anything in case I was wrong. But seeing you in Hogsmeade just then proved it."

"Scor-"

He cut me off, "Towards the end of fifth year, you were sick often, certain foods made you throw up. You were more hormonal than ever and I noticed you had put on weight. I never said anything Flick, because I though you would have told him, because I thought you would have told us," He paused and I stared at him, "That's why you didn't come back last year isn't it, those two kids who were with you today. They're yours aren't they and I bet those letters on your bracelet are their initials. Am I correct?"

I nodded, simply because I didn't think I could speak. "Scor-" I started to say as he started pacing in front of my bed. I shut my eyes for a moment, I never thought this would happen, I never thought that one of them would guess. "I'm sorry."

He stopped pacing and came and sat on Dom's bed, his grey eyes staring into mine, "Sorry? Flick why didn't you tell us? Does Al know?"

I sighed, "I thought you would disown me, that you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore because I 'messed up my life'," I said making quotation marks with my fingers, "And no he doesn't," He opened his mouth but I stopped him, "Before you say anything Scor I never messed up my life, they are my life and I'm thankful for them."

"I never said you messed up your life did I? But why doesn't Al know, I mean they are his aren't they?"

"Of course they are Scorp, who else's would they be?" I said as my voice cracked.  
He moved off Dom's bed and came and sat next to me, "What are they called then. I hope one of them is named after me." Scorp said as he put an arm around me and handed me a tissue.

I laughed, "Bentley and Aubri, they're called Bentley and Aubri." I said a little louder and then reached under my pillow of the picture of them. I passed it to Scorp who looked at it in awe.

"Crikey, this one doesn't half look like Al."

"I know, that's Bentley and that," I said pointing to her, "Is Aubri, she looks like me."

"Holy crap, this is mad. Like you're a mother, and Al's a father?"

I nodded, "Hard to believe."

"Just a bit, I mean I'm guessing Hattie doesn't know either?" Scorp asked carefully.

"Merlin no, she hates me." I muttered as I led back and yawned. All of last night I had been worrying about tonight, worrying that Ria might not be able to make, worrying that Bentley or Aubri might have gotten sick. Two hours sleep plus six hours of lessons, equals a very tired me. Not to mention the added worry of Scorpius finding out, "You have to promise me that you won't tell Al, Scor please."

He nodded and stuck out the pinky on his right hand, "Pinky swear."

I laughed but did it anyway, "Pinky swear," I yawned again as he told me that I should take a nap, but then it came to me, "Why were you in the Three Broomsticks?" I questioned.

He looked guilty of something as he said, "My father asked me to meet him there so I snuck out."

I nodded since I wasn't totally bothered why Mr Malfoy wanted his son to sneek out, "Thank you Scorp and I mean it, I really do. Thank you for understanding."

I then explained to him that I was planning on telling Al soon I just needed the right moment, and that he wasn't allowed to tell him. That it had to be from me. Scorp asked why I hadn't told them and I told him as well as telling about the twins when he asked.

"No problem Flick and I swear I won't tell a soul."

He left and I led back on pillows and shut my eyes.

For someone reason it felt like some of the weight on my shoulders had been lifted, Scorpius knew and he hadn't judged me. He hadn't freaked out and he hadn't ditched me as a friend. Within minutes I was asleep.

**A/N The news is out! Whoever would have guessed that Scorp had suspicions, do you think it's good that someone finally knows even if it isn't Al?  
**  
**Okay so the next chapter is one of my favourites! **


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**A/N This was one of the first chapters I wrote and I LOVE this chapter so much and I've been super excited to put it up, so I hope you all enjoy it!**

I pulled on a pair of thick socks and my uggs before picking up one of my hoodies and pulling it on over my pyjama top before leaving the dorm as quietly as common room was empty of people, books were scattered across the tables from where students had been doing work or reading and a ball of ginger ness that happened to belong to me (aka Ginger Nut) was curled up in one of the chairs by the fire.

I left and made my way up out of the dungeons, my footsteps echoed a little as I crossed the entrance hall and I prayed that Peeves wasn't about to jump out on me. Thankfully I made it out of the castle, once outside I looked up towards the sky and saw that there were loads of stars out and the moon was bright, bathing the school grounds in it's light.

I easily spotted my favourite place to sit and headed towards the beech tree that is near the lake. The grass was dry so I sat down and leant back against the old tree, my right hand wandered through the grass which I started to pull out, strand by strand until I came across some rocks. Picking them up I started to throw them one by one into the lake each making a satisfying 'splash'.

My thoughts were of Bentley, Aubri, home and mum. I can't actually believe that I've nearly made this term, I honestly thought I would never come back here. I'm so glad to be going home later today,especially since it means that I can see my babies, I've missed them so much. Looking up at the stars I thought of mum, something I never do. What if she's up there right now, flying over me. I stopped throwing stones and started to play with the charms on my silver charm bracelet, I never take it off except for when go in water, otherwise it's always on my wrist.

I sat there staring at the moon whist playing with my star charm, lost nt thought. It wasn't until I heard something behind me that I turned around and saw Albus in his favourite green flannelette pyjama bottoms with little golden snitches on and a grey hoodie.

"Hey Flick," He said softly as he came closer, "How come you're out here?"

I watched as he sat down next to me, "I could ask you the same thing. And how did you know I was here?"

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours." He replied with a smirk.

I carried on playing with my charms as I thought about my answer, "I couldn't sleep and I needed to think about things."

"Flick it's December, it's cold and it's two in the morning."

I shrugged, "Now answer my question."

"I couldn't sleep either so I pulled the map and was looking at it then..." Al looked a little nervous as he said, "Then I saw your dot out here. I thought it was a little odd so I came out here to see."  
"Can't a girl think in peace around here?" I joked.

Al shifted and muttered, "I can go if you like."

I sighed and shook my head, this would be the ideal moment to tell him. Just him and me alone in the quiet of the night. "No Al it's fine honestly. You can stay, I was only joking."

His gaze met my own and he smiled that dazzling smile of his as he asked, "So what are you thinking about?"

"Um just stuff." I managed to reply.

I noticed I wasn't the only one who was pulling strands of grass out since that's exactly what Al was doing, "So do you um think you'll need a tutor again?"

I smiled at him as he looked up, "I'm not taking History of Magic am I? but thanks for the offer."

Al looked away and started pulling out grass, "I've really missed you Flick." He said quietly.

"I know Al, I've missed you too but I had to leave."

Al's head shot up, "But why?"

"My grades and some other stuff." I said out loud, whilst thinking 'Like the fact I was pregnant with your kids.'

Just then Al stood up, "Are you coming in Flick, it's freezing out here." He asked giving me a flash of his smile as he held out a hand, I took it and smiled back as he pulled me to my feet.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, Al leant forward and tucked a loose strand of my blonde hair behind my ear before taking a step towards me. He was so close that I could see our breathe in the cold air, in fact he was so close that I could feel him breathing. I could have pulled away but my brain was telling me not to all because I got a whiff of his heavenly smell.

This was Al, the boy I had known since I was little, the boy I had been in love with for most of my life, the boy who was the father of my children. "Al I need to tell you something." I whispered as I felt butterflies in my stomach.

Before I could finish my sentence Al's face was inches from mine as he leant in and kissed me, his lips were warm against my own. His hands snaked around my waist and my own ran through his messy hair as I kissed him back. Alarm bells then started going off in my head, he has a girlfriend, one who hates me. I pulled away and said, "Al we can't."

He looked at me and opened his mouth, I didn't hear what he said as I ran towards the castle ignoring his shouts. I didn't stop running until I was outside the door to my dorm, I leant against the door, my stomach was still fluttering and I was breathing hard. No boy makes me feel like that, no boy except Al.

I slid down the wooden door onto the floor and put my head in my hands. I was so close to telling him once again but then he had to go and kiss me didn't he. Well it's not like you had to kiss him back, a voice in my head said.

I really thought I was over Al, I mean I went out with this boy called Theo last year. He was lovely and after three (or was it four?) dates he came round to see me. I happened to playing with Bentley and Aubri at the time and he asked who's they were, I said mine and then he made some excuse before saying he'd call me (He was a muggle) and left. I never heard off him again.

And I've been dating Aaron since the start of November, but he's no Al no matter how good he looks or how nice he his. He's not Al.

Maybe Ria was right, maybe I do still have feelings for Al. When he kissed me it all came rushing back to me, the way I felt safe in his arms, how he treated me like a princess, the way he kissed me. Maybe deep down I do still love him, of course I love him a little, I mean without him there would be no Bentley and Aubri but another part of me says that I do love him.

After I had calmed down and when I started to here footsteps I hurried into the dorm, kicked my uggs off and got into bed. I pulled my quilt up over and me and fell asleep within minutes.

***

Breakfast wasn't at all awkward, note the sarcasm.

Al was already at the table with Scorp and Alex as well as Hattie and Mel. I tried to ignore Al as I took a seat opposite him much to my dismay but he kicked me under the table which made me yelp. "What was that for?" I asked as I bent down to rub my leg.

Al shrugged, "Sorry Flick, my foot slipped."

You mean just like you happened to slip and fall onto my face this morning, I thought as I helped myself to some toast and then the marmalade.

"I'm so excited, I can't wait for Christmas," Dom practically sung as she sat down next to me. "Don't you just love it, Christmas trees, presents, decoration and of course the food."

"You're unusually happy." Al stated as he pointed his fork at Dom.

She shrugged and made her blonde hair cascade down her back, "It's nearly Christmas. Is it a crime to be happy dear cousin."

Hattie was glaring daggers at me as Al tried to strike up a conversation with me about Quidditch, he prattled on about that as soon as we come back from the Christmas holidays we're to start training. "Oh how I look forward to seeing you at ridiculous o'clock in the morning." I said sarcastically which earned me a death glare off of Hattie.

The whole hall fell quiet as Minnie stood up at the podium, a few snowflakes that fell from the enchanted ceiling landed on her hat, "Good morning all of you. I trust that those of you who are returning home are all ready packed. As you know, for those of who are staying today's lessons are still on. The train will be leaving Hogsmeade at eleven o'clock. I wish all of you a Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year."

Minnie sat back down and the chatter in the hall resumed. I love Hogwarts at Christmas and even though I've never stayed the castle always looks amazing. The twelve Christmas trees that are dotted around the great hall look brilliant, what with the baubles, tinsel and live fairies which fly from tree to tree. Holly and ivy decorated the walls and of course the odd bunch of mistletoe.

"Morning." Came a male voice from above me. I looked up to see Aaron and smiled at him as he sat on my other side. It didn't surprise me when he joined in with the boys Quidditch talk and pretty much ignored but I didn't mind because Dom was putting me in a christmassy mood as she hummed Christmas songs.

I don't know whether it was because I wanted to be home already or because I was bored but breakfast seemed to drag, I was glad when we left the hall and made our way back to the common room. We said goodbye to Rose at the bottom of the grand staircase which had everlasting icicles going up the bannister. She was going up to Gryffindor tower to make sure she had packed everything.

"Probably for the sixth time this morning." Dom muttered.

Just as we were about to go down to the dungeons Aaron pulled me into one of the disused classrooms and from within his pocket he pulled out a small package. I stared at it in awe.

"Merry Christmas Flick," Aaron said as he handed it to me, "You're not to open it until Christmas day though."

"T-thanks Aaron."

He pulled me into a hug and then we kissed. It was nothing like Al kissed me this morning, no fireworks, no nothing. "I know we said we weren't going to do Christmas gifts but I saw it and thought of you."

"But I didn't get you anything-" I started to protest as I went to hand it back to him.

"No Flick it's yours," Aaron insisted as I got closer to him but he moved and opened the door, in an blink of an eye Aaron was gone and when I looked out he was halfway down the corridor. I ran to catch up with him but as soon as I got close he went further down the corridor. "Merry Christmas Flick." He called before turning around the corner.

I ran as fast as I could and by the time I got there he was gone, "Boys." I muttered under my breath as I made my way back and then down to the dungeons. Everyone was in our dorm when I entered and there seemed to be a mad rush as Hattie was still packing. Dom raised her eyebrows at me when she saw the package but I mouthed 'later'.

I wrapped it in a pair of thick socks and put it in my trunk, as I tried to close it, it wouldn't shut properly. "Dom can you sit on my trunk please, so I can close it."

Dom looked at me, "Are you saying I'm fat Flick?"

I rolled my eyes, "God no, you're perfect Dommie."

Dom smiled wickedly at me, "Just messing with you Flick. Anyway why don't you just put an un-detectable extension charm on it like I did," I stared at her and did puppy dog eyes until she sighed, "I suppose you want me to do it."

"Yes please," I called as I went into the bathroom to get my toiletries. I went back to my trunk and found a decent sized gap and placed my stuff on top. "I don't know how but I seem to have gained more clothes since September."

Once my trunk was packed, shut and locked I led down on my bed and shut my eyes. I felt a wet thing touching my hand and looked down to see Ginger Nut head butting me. I picked her up and placed her on my chest before scratching her behind the ear, causing her to purr happily.

The four of us (Me, Dom, Rory and Didge) plus Rose who eventually joined us sat on our beds eating what was left of our secret stash of chocolate and sweets. Hattie was still battling with her trunk whilst we chatted and gossiped.

"ARGH!" Hattie screamed in frustration.

None of us offered to help her so we ignored her and carried on. "Did you hear about Hannah and Emmet?" Rory questioned.

"No." We all said eagerly since this was bound to lead to gossip and they were one of Hogwarts 'it' couples. Hannah's a well known Ravenclaw who was incredibly smart as well as beautiful, especially with her long jet black hair and Emmet is a handsome sandy haired boy who plays on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

Rory ate the last of her chocolate frog before saying, "Well I heard that she found out Emmet was planning on dumping her because he's been cheating with some girl in Hufflepuff. So Hannah told Emmet she was pregnant to get him to stay with her."

We all gasped and I tried not to look or act guilty when the P word was mentioned.

"What happened?" Dom asked loudly over Hattie's whining.

Rory looked at her watch and stood up, "Well of course she isn't pregnant and earlier this morning Emmet dumped her at breakfast and went off with his Hufflepuff girl. Come on it's just gone ten."

We each took it in turns to levitate our trunks down to the common room and placed them along side the others that the house elves were to magic down to the station. I went back up so I could get Ginger Nut and put her in her travel basket.

I pushed the door open to see Hattie eventually shutting her trunk and Al who was sat on my bed with Ginger Nut in his lap. He didn't even look up from his cooing and cat talk.

"Wow I didn't know you liked cats." I said as Al looked up at me with those big green eyes and Hattie shot me a dirty look .

In such a false voice she said, "Albie can you help me with my trunk, it's far too heavy for me."

"Why don't you just levitate it like everyone did," Al replied, "I didn't know she was yours Flick?"

Hattie eventually levitated her trunk after much complaining and left the room.

I nodded as I bribed Ginger Nut from Albus' lap into her basket with some treats. She hissed at me but then Al smoothed her and she calmed down. Al then placed Ginger Nut in her travel basket with ease. "Thanks."

He smiled at me which got my heart going and then winked, "No problem Flick." Al called over his shoulder as he left.

I sat on my bed for a minute to calm myself down before picking up my spotty bag and Ginger Nut's basket. Was he flirting with me? I mean he's dating Hattie isn't he? I was in such a confused state as I walked down the stairs that I bumped into my cousin, Lily-Ann who was in a rush.

"Sorry. Oh hey Lil."

Lily-Ann smiled, "Hey cuz, I need to go grab something from my dorm but I'll probably see you sometime soon."

I nodded, "See you Lil."

As I made my way through the entrance hall my mind was still in such a confused state about Al and whether or not he was flirting with me that I nearly missed Dom and Rose who were waving at me from within a carriage. I went over and got in and I was sat next to none other than Albus. I had Ginger Nut's basket on my lap and I could hear her yowling so I shoved a few more treats in and hoped that she would fall asleep at some point.

I looked back at the castle as the thestrals pulled us down the castle drive and even though I would miss waking up in my four poster bed, breakfast times in the great hall and spending my days as a 'normal' teen, Waking up at home with Bentley and Aubri, looking after them and being a mum again would be ten times better.

I swear at one point when Al went to get something from within his jean pocket he purposely brushed my thigh. Rose and Scorpius were discussing something or another before they started making goo goo eyes at each other which meant me, Al and Dom who were all sat on the opposite side were forced to watch.

"I wish we were there already." I head Al mutter under his breath as Rose and Scor started kissing.

"I know, do they really have to do that it front of us," Dom said rather loudly, "I mean really there are family members right here."

Al leant back and stretched so that he put one arm around Dom and the other around me. I stiffened for a minute but relaxed once I saw the sign for the station. The love birds eventually stopped being all lovey shortly before the carriage came to a halt.

Rose and Dom got out followed by Al and Scorp. "Breath Flick." Scorpius whispered as he took Ginger Nut's basket from me so I could get out of the carriage. I nodded as I wrapped my coat around me even more since there was a cold wind.

The station was packed and everyone seemed to be trying to get on the train at exactly the same time as each other. I soon learnt why. There was a putrid smell coming from one of the platform and it was slowly creeping up on us.

"Eurgh." Dom complained as she pushed a bunch of second years out of the way, "Out the way seventh year coming through." She called in a menacing voice.

Surprisingly the kids did move and once she was stood in the train doorway Dom turned around and looked at us as though to say 'What are you waiting for.' We followed her and managed to get on the train without any trouble. We walked through two carriages before we found an empty compartment.

Al slid the door open and we all piled in, minus Rose. She had gone off to see what had happened and to see if there was anything she could do since she's a prefect. I was a prefect back in fifth year and I carried on with my duties but eventually handed in my notice when I wasked Minnie to leave Hogwarts.  
I put a couple more treats in Ginger Nut's basket before placing it carefully in the luggage rack. I sat down underneath it with Dom opposite, Scorp next to me and Al next to Dom. From within my bag I pulled out a magazine and flicked through it.

The next time I looked up was when Rose came in, "Some kid's truck was so full it popped open and all these dung bombs and stink pellets fell out and went off," She explained as she sat down. We had already left the station and by now it was probably miles behind, "We had a prefect meeting as well that's why I've been so long."

I nodded along to show I was listening, Dom reached out and pointed to my magazine, I nodded and passed it to her. She mouthed a thanks at me since she had headphones in which were connected to her muggle music player. I pulled out my book and let myself get absorbed into the world set in it's pages.

After what a while my eyes kept flickering between open and closed and my friends voices were soon becoming distant and the words on the pages distorted. In the end they were so far away I couldn't even hear them at all as my eyes closed tightly.

***

_I was walking down over the castle grounds towards the beech tree near the lake. Underneath the tree was a figure and I could see two smaller ones playing in the distance not far from the lake with another figure._

As I got closer, I could make out the familiar messy black hair of Albus who was sat under the tree. I took a seat next to him and he looked up at me with his green eyes, "Hey Flick. How're you doing?"

"I'm fine you?"

_He nodded, "The kids seem to be having fun, they love it here. I can't wait for them to be old enough so they can actually come here." Al babbled on._

I looked over at the two small figures who were playing happily as a third taller figure watched them. The little boy looked just like Al and the little girl with her blonde hair in a pony tail looked so much like I did when I was her age. I turned back to Al to say something but whatever it was I was going to say got lost as Bentley and Aubri both came running over.

Bentley looked scared and Aubri was in tears, her one cheek was quite red, "What's wrong Aub?" I questioned as I bent down to her level.

"The nasty woman h-hit m-me." She sobbed as I pulled her into a hug.

_At that moment the nasty women came strutting up, "Stupid little brat," She spat, "Pulling my hair and biting me. She got what she deserved."_

"Hattie," Al warned, "Stop. I expected you to treat them as your own, you knew I was going to be a part of their life as was Flick and yet you still stayed with me. This is it Hattie, we're over. It's Flick I love, not you. Always Flick." Al bent down and picked Aubri up and took Bentley by the hand as he led them away.

I stood up seething, "She's not a brat, she's a child. What has she ever done to you?"

Hattie smiled wickedly at me, "It's a case of her being born, the case of you being her mother."

"You fucking bitch." I screamed as I lunged for her, how dare she hurt my child. How dare she think she can do what she wants. I reached out to slap her but felt her shake my shoulders. My hand seem to fly through thin air rather than touch her yet she still seemed to shake me.

"Flick, wake up." Came a scared voice.

"Please." Said a female voice that sounded like they were close to tears.

My eyes flew open and I saw the four of them plus bitch face staring at me. Dom had tears in her eyes and the others looked scared all except Hattie. "You!" I yelled as I lunged at Hattie who screamed and jumped, hitting her head on the luggage rack.

"Flick calm down please." Al said quietly.

"Al get her out of here, now." Scorp muttered, pointing a finger at Hattie.

Al looked from me with worry in his eyes to Hattie, "Go find Mel and sit with her," She looked dazed as he suggested it, "Now!"

Hattie scurried from the compartment without a complaint all though she was moaning and clutching her head.

Rose handed me a bottle of water and I drank half of it in three gulps, they all stared at me until Scorp asked, "Flick what happened? I mean one minute you were quite happily sleeping and the next you were shaking, you had tears rolling down your face and you kept moving your arms as though you were slapping someone."

I leant forward and put my head in my hands, it was a dream. All just a dream, Bentley and Aubri were safe at home with dad and Ria. They're not even one yet let alone running and talking properly. Just a dream. More like nightmare, a voice at the back of my head chimed in.

"Nightmare," I managed to say, "It was just a nightmare."

Dom still looked worried and I motioned for her to forwards which she did, I pulled her into a hug, "I'm fine Dommie. Stop worryin,." She looked reassured but I could tell she wasn't one hundred sure I was okay, hell even I wasn't sure at this moment. "How long until we're there?"

Scorpius coughed and then replied, "Not long, about ten minutes, maybe less."

I excused myself and walked down the train to find the nearest toilets, once inside I turned the tap on and cupped my hands under it. I splashed the water on my face to wake me up, "Just a dream." I kept muttering as I walked back.

The train was slowing down now and as I took my seat I could see we were approaching the platform. Faces of parents,older, siblings, younger siblings and other family member were visible and I tried to scan the platform for dad or Ria but I couldn't see. There was a jolt as the train stopped completely and I stood up to get Ginger Nut's basket.

I picked up my bag and followed Rose out of the compartment, she did her whole 'I'm a prefect get out of the way' thing so we could be some of the first people off. Before I could look for anyone Dom pulled me off to the side, "Promise me Flick."

I started at her, "Promise what?"

Dom sighed, "Promise me that you'll write, that I'll see you again during the holiday and after Christmas. That you're coming back to Hogwarts."

"Dom what's this all about?"

"You never came back after the summer, you never did sixth year with us. I'm just making sure my best friend is staying."

I nodded, "Of course, you try and stop me," I held out my little finger, "Pinky swear."

Dom wound her own little finger around mine and we swore. "Come on." She said as she dragged me to get two trolleys. We made our way up to the end of the train and waited for the three guys to unload the trunks, the one with the beard was un loading the seventh year ones so me and Dom were able to get ours without any hassle and go look for our families.

Dad was talking to the Potters and Bill Weasley as we walked up. Dad instantly pulled me into a hug just as Dom's dad did the same to her. "I've missed you Fliss." I heard him murmur.

"I've missed you too, old man." I grinned up at him.

Ginny spoke to me whilst we waited for Tessa, and she waited for Lily and Al. She told me about her new column in the Daily Prophet and that she would be writing about the day in the life of a Quidditch player.

"I'll be doing different players for different teams, those in the league and those not. I might even be doing the teams up at the school." She told me as Dom's younger brother came over pushing his trolley.

As soon as he let it go Dom hugged him, "Hey Lou-Lou."

Their dad laughed, "It's like you two haven't even been at the same school."

Dom smirked, "Yeah well Lou-Lou thinks I'd embarrass him in front of his friends." She said as she ruffled his blonde hair.

Louis' a fifth year Ravenclaw and Dom was right, she rarely saw her brother at school because he was fearful of his elder sister embarrassing him as well as well as because he didn't think it was cool. Dom hates it, she hates how she only ever gets to spend proper time with him in the holidays, especially as she and Louis used to be pretty close when they were younger and back when he was a first year he always used to get lost and end up having to ask Dom for directions.

"Here they come." Ginny pointed out as Al, Lily and Tessa came this way.

"We're off." Bill said to his sister as he gave her a hug and kiss.

Dom gave me one last hug and whispered, "Don't forget to write."

I nodded as we broke apart and she, her brother and father made their way up the platform. I turned back and saw Lily and Tessa hugging. Dad looked at me and I nodded, "Ready Tess?"

Tessa and Lily broke apart and dad took control of Tessa's trolley as we guided our way through the mass of families and pets. Once we were in the car park, away from any prying ears I asked, "How's Bentley and Aubri?"

"Fine," Dad replied as he stopped and looked around before going right, "Flick you saw them Monday, not a lot has changed since then. I know it's hard since you're used to seeing them day in day out but I can assure you, they're fine."

We eventually found the car once dad remembered where he parked it and loaded in our trunks as well as Ginger Nut and Cookie in their baskets. Dad took the trolleys back as I climbed in the back and Tessa got in the front.

"So," Dad started to say once he was in and started the car, "How's your year been so far."

I was in no mood to discuss my year so far, between bitch face being evil, Al flirting with me, Scorpius finding out, Dom being concerned about me, Aaron turning out nice and Rose being Rose I just didn't feel up to it. All I wanted to do was get home, cuddle my babies, give them their bottle and put them to bed. Tessa was babbling away to dad about this and that, and how she likes Transfiguration the best.

"How 'bout you Fliss?" Dad questioned as he looked at me in the rearview mirror.

I shrugged, "Mad, weird, good."

He smiled and I smiled back. I leant against the cool window and watched as the traffic passed by, the streetlights were on and as we went by they seemed like a blur. I shut my eyes for a moment and pictured their faces, happy, smiling faces. That stupid nightmare has certainly freaked me out. When I opened my eyes I saw the familiar yet slightly battered 'Victoria Road' sign and I sat up straighter.

As soon as dad had parked and stopped the car I was out of it in a flash. I ran through our gate and up the steps, I had no idea whether the door would be locked or not so I used the brass knocker that's situated under the wonky one and four and tapped it.

I looked towards the bay window and saw the blind's move, "Come in." Ria called.

I let myself in and boy was I glad to be home. I walked straight into the living room and found Ria on the sofa, with a baby either side of her. I dumped my bag on the chair and went straight over to them. "Mummy's missed you." I whispered as both of their little faces lit up with smiles.

"I'll go do their milk," Ria said as she stood up, "Their pyjamas are on your bed ready for you to change them."

I nodded as I picked up Aubri and set her on my hip before doing the same to Bentley, I passed Tessa who had just come through the door as I headed upstairs. I heard the toilet flush from within the bathroom and Oscar walked out, "Flick!" He said excitedly.

"Hey little man, I'm just putting these two to bed and then I'll come see you, okay. Tessa's down stairs."

"Yay!" He giggled as he zoomed off whilst I walked up the remaining stairs to the attic rooms. Using my elbow I flicked my light switch and went over to my bed where I sat down. I put Aubri down on the floor followed by Bentley before getting up and going to shut the baby gate that was now on top of the stairs.

My room hadn't changed a bit except that there were now new photo's of the twins stuck to my pinboard. Aubri had crawled off down her and Bentley's part of my room and I could hear one of their toys going off. I set about undressing Bentley, changing his nappy and then putting his robot sleep suit on, as well as his sleeping bag.

I caught Aubri and did the same to her, except her sleep suit had butterflies on it. There was a light knock at my door and Ria came in carrying two bottles as well as my bag. She handed me a bottle and picked up Bentley. Ria placed him in the enter of my pillows and I did the same to Aubri, they both leant back against them and Ria gave them their bottles. I picked up the story book off my bedside cabinet and started reading it.

I hadn't even finished the story but both of them were slowly shutting their eyes, their bottles empty by their sides. I picked up Bentley and Ria picked up Aubri, we took them over and placed them in their cots. I kissed each of their heads as I pulled the blanket up and tucked it in. "Night night my angels."

Aubri snuffled as we walked away and Ria raised her wand at my babies 'room', "Muffliato. You're trunks downstairs but I figured it could wait until morning. Oscar wants to see you mind before you go to bed."

I nodded, "Thank you Ri. I mean it, thank you for taking care of my babies for me. Thank you."

She hugged me, "You're welcome Flick."

"Tell Oz I'll be down now."

Ria nodded and left my room. I got out my pyjamas and pulled the covers back off of my bed, I got my wand out of my bag and took the spell off of the babies room and went over to put the monitor on. I picked up the portable part and went downstairs to the bathroom. I got myself ready, put my dirty stuff in my washing basket and then went downstairs. Before I went in the living room I went straight to the kitchen and went in the fridge to get a drink.

As soon as I set foot in the living room Oscar came and hugged me. "I've missed you too."

I stayed downstairs for at least an hour and talked, but I was too tired to stay up even though it was still relatively early. "I'm off to bed." I told them as I stood up. Ginger Nut wound her way around my ankles and I picked her up. I gave dad and Oscar a kiss before heading up stairs. I left the baby gate open since Ria was bound to come up not long after me. I shut my bedroom door behind, put Ginger Nut on my bed and picked my wand up off my bedside table, "Lumos."

I shut my light off and kept my wand pointing towards the floor incase I tripped over any toys, I crawled into bed, careful to avoid Ginger Nut who had curled up on my free pillow and as I put my wand back on the side, I muttered, "Nox."

It's so good to be home, I thought once I was comfy. I shut my eyes and for the first time in months I fell asleep in my own bed.

**A/N I'm not sure if any or all of you know what goo goo eyes are but it's a way of flirting.**

Up next Christmas shopping, helping ex-boyfriends and meeting up with old friends.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

It was so nice to wake up in my own bed, so nice to see Bentley and Aubri's smiling faces as I went over to their cots to pick them up. Breakfast was a task since I somehow ended up wearing most of Bentley's porridge, but then Ginger Nut, Cookie and Birdie all appeared and started to lick it off me.

By eleven o'clock I was dressed and sat on the living room floor writing Christmas cards for my friends whilst Tessa played with Bentley and Aubri. It then occurred to me that I didn't have any Christmas presents for anyone. As I stood up I called, "Ri."

"In the kitchen."

I opened and shut the baby gate that was on the doorway between the living room and kitchen and went in. I found Ria preparing stuff for dinner, "Ri have I got Christmas presents for the twins."

She nodded, "Yep, you sent me the list weeks ago. You've done them, Oscar, Tessa, dad and nana Marge. We're doing a joint gift for dad's parents."

I nodded at the last part, it made sense since we rarely see Grandma Sylvia and Grandpa Duncan as they live two nearly three hours away. Although they always send cards and gifts we only ever see them at Christmas, dad's birthday and auntie Sarah and auntie Holly's birthdays.

We never see dad's brother (Toby) either, there was an argument back when me and Ria were little between Toby, dad, theior siblings and their parents so we never see him, his girlfriend and their son.

"Ria, could you look after the twins for me whilst I go shopping. Please, favourite sister of mine."

Ria stopped what she was doing and looked at me just as the something hit the baby gate and made a clang. We both turned around and I smiled as I saw Aubri stood up on the other side, in her one hand she had a plastic ring off her stacking toy and was banging it on the gate and with the other she was holding on.

"Clever girl," I told her as I walked over and bent down to pick her up. "Who's mummy's clever girl."

"Mum-mum." Aubri said as she clapped her hands together.

"Sooo," I said slowly as I turned back to Ria, "How do you fancy looking after these cuties. Don't forget I've still got to get your present."

"Fine," She sighed, "But ask Tessa if she wants to go, she might have shopping to do as well."

"Thanks sis," I called over my shoulder as I headed back to the living room. "Tess, do you want to come Christmas shopping, I've still got some things that I need to pick up."

Tessa looked up from playing with the car with Bentley, "Sure, when?"

I looked her up and down, "Well you need to get dressed first, so say half hour."

"Okay."

Tessa went off to get dressed as I collected my boots, coat, scarf and gloves from under the stairs. Ria leaned against the doorway and said, "The p-r-e-s-e-n-t-s are in the c-u-p-b-o-a-r-d across from us. There's some stuff in the s-u-i-t-c-a-s-e that's in there."

"Thanks, when's dad home?" I asked looking at the clock on the fireplace so that if Oscar had caught on to what we were saying he'd get distracted by our new conversation.

"Should be home at twelve but you know what he's like."

I left the living room and hurried up both flights of stairs, shutting the baby gate behind me. I went to the storage cupboard that's next to Ria's room and opposite mine and opened it. I could see the boxes that Oscar and Tessa's presents off dad were currently hidden and looked for the suitcase, I opened it and found the list I had given Ria:

_Dad - Socks, underwear and toffee_

Oscar - Train set and new pyjamas

Tessa - Mobile phone case and perfume

Bentley and Aubri Christmas/birthday- Clothes, activity table, new bedding, toys. Doll, doll's pram, car garage and cars.

I looked down and saw the clothes she had got and was glad she got the bigger sizes which meant that they wouldn't need new clothes until at least March depending on how much they grow.

As I looked through the boxes, I found that Ria had got pretty much everything I had asked for. All that I needed to get now was their main Christmas present as Ria had already gotten me their main birthday presents. At least I wouldn't have to get much today.

I packed back everything as I found it and went into my room so I could put my purse and mobile phone in my bag. I still use my phone occasionally, but not a lot. It's mainly so I can stay in touch with my family, even though we're magical we still use muggle technology and it does make life easier in some cases. I picked up my bag and went down a floor, Tessa came out of her room and smiled, "Ready?"

I nodded as we walked downstairs together, I went back in the living room and put my coat on as well as my scarf and gloves. I kissed Bentley and Aubri and told Ri that we wouldn't be more than three hours.

Myself and Tessa who looked like she was wearing at least four layers left the house and walked down to the main street to flag a taxi. As we walked she started to hum Christmas songs under breath.

***

We eventually flagged a taxi and went into London. We started in one of the shopping centres so I could get Ria a gift voucher for the expensive clothes shop she really likes even as well as a big box of chocolates. I planned to get her a bottle of wine as well but I would have to ask dad to get it since I'm still underage.

I managed to get Aaron a present, I had got him a bottle of cologne and some socks. I knew that it was a sucky present but since he had broke the no present rule I didn't really mind.

"Hey Flick," Tessa called to me as I stopped to look in a shop window at a pretty black and white spotty dress for Aubri.

"Hmm."

"The party shop a few doors down has a sale, why don't you get the stuff for the twins birthday party," As I thought about it Tessa dragged me down the street and into the party shop."See, they've even got things with first birthday on and they come in pink or blue."

"I haven't even decided if their having a party yet Tess."

She looked at me with sad eyes, "But Flick it's their first birthday, I mean it'll be one year since you brought them into this world and you don't want to give them a party. That's just mean."

I sighed as I picked up a bib that was white and pink with the words '1st Birthday Girl' on it, "I suppose."

"Yay." Tessa squealed as she went to get a basket. I started looking at all the first birthday things, there were so many different themes to choose from. Cars and trucks, animals, TV characters etc... In the end I chose blue and green with a turtle for Bentley and pink and purple with a ladybug for Aubri.

Tessa was too busy looking at everything whilst I decided what we would need and how many people there would be. "Say around twenty, twenty-five." I muttered under my breath as put a pack of turtle plates and ladybug plates into the basket. As I walked down the aisle I added cups, tablecloths, party hats and decorations that had one's hanging from them, of course I had one set of butterflies and one set of turtles.

I also got plain white paper plates, cups and napkins because the plate packs with turtles ladybugs on them only came in packs of eight. Tessa came back holding the bib I had seen earlier but this time she had one with blue and '1st Birthday Boy' on it. "They've got helium balloons as well that match the party stuff." She told me as the boy behind the till scanned and bagged everything up.

"That's twenty-nine pounds please."

I handed over thirty pound and picked up the bags, "Thanks," I said as he handed me the change. "You better be helping with this party." I told Tess after we left the shop.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss my niece and nephew's birthday for the world."

Since neither of us wanted to go to any of the other shops here we flagged down a taxi and headed for the road that The Leaky Cauldron is situated on.

"Thanks." I muttered to the driver as he handed me my change, I got out and followed Tessa who was already at the pub's door. She went in without waiting for me and I groaned, well at least this time there won't be any awkward bumping into the ex-boyfriend moments.

I cursed to myself as I opened the door and went into the pub, Hannah waved to me from behind the bar and I smiled back. I went out the back where the magical wall is and found Tessa waiting for me. I pulled out my wand and tapped the bricks in order allowing Diagon Alley appeared in front of us.

We started walking down the cobbled street and headed straight for Quality Quidditch Supplies. There were a bunch of kids outside staring into the shop window with awe, "Is that the new Firebolt 360 dad?" One of the boys asked an elder man who was stood behind him.

I didn't hear what he said as I pushed the door open and went inside, the bell rang and the shop owner looked up from the books on the counter. I went down the back to the 'Kiddie Quidditch' section. I spotted what I was looking for instantly, mainly because they were on a big stand with a sign saying they're one of the best toys for Christmas year.

I picked up two of the toy broomsticks that hover inches off the ground, these ones came with a special charm to make sure they don't fall off unexpectedly. I also picked up two golden snitches that are charmed to fly around the room. Tessa who was over looking at the brooms came over to me and pulled me down the one aisle where the children's clothing was.

"Look." She said, pointing.

I smiled to myself as I remembered the end of August when I had come in here and then bumped into Al. Tessa was showing me the exact same things I had been looking at then. "I know, their cute."

"I'll get them for their birthday."

"It's up to you Tess. I mean you've already got them something haven't you?"

She shrugged as she picked up a white short sleeve t-shirt and a white dress, both with the Slytherin logo on from under the sign that read, 'Can be personalised, any name, any number'. "What size?"

"Get twelve to eighteen months." I told her as she searched for the sizes, I went to the counter to pay and was glad that Ria had gotten money from my vault at Gringotts a few weeks ago. I paid and picked up the bags just as Tessa came over.

"Do you want them personalised?" The guy behind the counter asked.

"Yep," Tessa replied, popping the 'p'. "The t-shirt with a number seven and the name Bentley and the dress with a number seven and the name Aubri."

"How'd you spell them?" The guy grunted as he handed Tessa some parchment and pointed to the pot of ink and quill. Tessa wrote down the names, "It'll be around five minutes." He told us as he took the parchment and the clothes out into the back room.

As we waited I put the bags from the party shop into the bigger bag I had just gotten.

"That'll be Eight galleons."

Tessa handed over the money and picked up the bag, "Can we stop for a drink or some food?"

I nodded, "Lead the way."

We ended up stopping in the coffee shop and had a milkshake and a toasted sandwich each. Tessa babbled on about how we should either hire the local hall where my young mums group meets up or that we should have the party in the house. I let her get carried away in party planning as I though how strange that just a year ago I was awaiting their arrival. And now I'm planning their first birthday, how time flies by.

As we left the coffee shop, I heard a familiar voice calling my name so I turned around and saw Scorpius and Al headed straight for me and Tessa. "Hey guys. Doing last minute shopping are you?" I said as I eyed the mass of bags they carried between them.

"You're one to talk," Al said as he pointed towards my bags, I shrugged, "Flick could you help me with something?"

"Um sure. What?"

"I need to find a present but I need a girls advice. Oh and Tessa, Lily's down in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes if you want to go see her."

Tessa looked at me and started doing her puppy dog eyes, "Stay in there mind, I'll come get you okay." I told her sternly before she went off down the street towards the giant orange shop.

Al smiled at me and then guided me and Scorp down the street which was fairly crowded, he turned off down a small alley and then I saw this little jewellery shop. Al ushered me and Scorp in and then he followed us, it wasn't that big and there were display cases covering one of the walls, as well as under the counters.

"I'm looking a bracelet," Al paused and then carried on, "A silver bracelet and a necklace, maybe something with a purple stone but I'm not sure."

I started to look in the cases and spotted a really pretty bracelet, it was silver just as Al had asked for and it was made up of hearts linked to one another. I pointed it out to him and he smiled and gave me a thumbs up. I asked the lady who's name badge said 'Carol' if we could have a closer look at it.

She nodded as she took it out of the case and placed it on the counter, Al came over and looked at it, "Perfect. Flick do you think you could try it on please just so I know the size."

I rolled my eyes and muttered 'boys' under my breath but nodded anyway. After trying it on I went back to looking and spotted this gorgeous flower necklace. I called Al over and he nodded, Carol got it out so he could get a closer look at it.

"It's an Amethyst Cubic Zirconia flower, on a silver chain." She informed us.

"Perfect, I'll take both of them," Al said and Carol beamed. "Can you keep them until Monday because I'm in a hurry right now."

"Of course Mr Potter." Carol confirmed.

"Thanks Flick, can we meet up sometime after Christmas? I mean I owe you." Al said to me as he pulled me into a hug.

I felt so at home in his arms, those strong arms. Those gorgeous green eyes, that messy black hair. Snap out of it Flick! I told myself. "S-sure." I stammered.

Al excused himself and then rushed off leaving me and Scorp alone in the shop, I helped pick out a bracelet with rubies in it for Rose and then we left. "Flick, can I meet them. I mean can I...?" He trailed off as we exited the shop and headed back down the main street towards Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"You want to meet Bentley and Aubri?" He nodded, "Sure, say half two in the park opposite my house."

He smiled and gave me a hug after I wrote down my address on a scrap of paper which he had handed me, "See you then, I need to be off as well." Scorp said.

I watched him go and then entered the joke shop, Tessa was near the counter speaking to none other than James Potter. "Come on Tess. Bye James."

There were more people in Diagon Alley which meant it took a bit of time getting back to the pub, we went straight through and once we were back in the muggle world I flagged down a taxi.

***

We hadn't been home that long and I had gone upstairs to put away the Christmas gifts and the party stuff, but instead I sat on my bed. I don't know what made me do it, but I got my mobile out of my bedside draw and used it to text three of my old friends from the young mum's group I went to. I mean we do keep in touch via text but since my phone doesn't work at Hogwarts I left it here. I told them I was going back to school and because of it being in Scotland there was rarely any signal.

I used to go every Wednesday and Friday afternoon's, and then one day back in June I just stopped going. Although I'm not one hundred per cent sure why, but I think it was because I was re-sitting my OWL's and flooing to Hogwarts, as well as revising and looking after the twins.

I really wish I hadn't left, it was nice to be with others just like me. And I made really good friends, especially Lindsey since she was in exactly the same position as me, even if her's was a little different. I pulled up a new message and typed:

_Fancy meeting up in the park opposite me at 3:00? Flick x_

I added each of their numbers and before I could change my mind I sent it. I threw my phone on my bed and flopped down next to do. Within seconds I heard it buzz so I picked it back up and saw that Lindsey was the first to reply.

_Yeah sure, havent seen u in 4eva. We really need to catch up. Lindz xx_

I smiled to myself and I felt a little better knowing that I still had a friendship with her and possibly the others. I stood up and pocketed my phone before going downstairs. I felt it buzz and checked it again and saw Kayla had replied:  
_  
See you then Flick :) _

As I entered I could see that there was a race track spread across the living room floor and dad and Oscar were racing each other whilst Bentley and Aubri were sat in the middle watching the cars zoom by.

I smiled, "Can I interrupt you two, I need to get these two ready because I'm taking them over the park."

Dad looked up as he used the remote to stop his car and Oscar did the same, "Sure," I picked Bentley up first, "Want some help there?" He asked as I bent back down to get Aubri.

"Yes please."

Dad carried Aubri up to my room whilst I had Bentley, I put him down on the floor and went to shut Ria's bedroom door as well as the baby gate so that if they crawled out of my room they would be safe and Ria's room wouldn't get messed up.

I got their coats out of their wardrobe as well as their mittens, I set about changing Aubri's nappy whilst dad did Bentley. "Meeting anyone special?" Dad asked casually as he slid a clean nappy under Bentley's bum.

"Not really, just Scorpius and then the girls from my young mums group."

Dad smiled but then his face dropped like he had realised something, "Wait you're taking them to see Scorpius?" I nodded, "Does he know then?"

"Know what?" I asked, when I knew perfectly well what dad was on about.

"That Al's their dad." Dad replied as he picked Bentley up so that he was standing up but holding on to dad's hands.

That took me by surprise, I mean I had never told anyone Al was their dad, only Ria knew and Tessa had worked it back in the summer. I just told him that I hadn't told the guy I was pregnant and left it at that, and since dad never questioned it I never said anything.

I struggled to find a reply and dad laughed, "Fliss I know, I knew right from the start. You were still with Al when you got pregnant and then suddenly you dump him when your a few weeks. And if you look at your photo's," He pointed up to my picture frame which holds pictures of family, friends and of course the twins, "I mean it's hard not to notice that Bentley looks like Al."

"Out smarted by my own father." I told him as my phone buzzed once more, I pulled it out of my pocket to check it:

_Cant wait to c u and the twins! Caz x_

He chuckled as I put my phone away, "You can't keep a thing from this old man."

"You're not old dad." I said as I went over and hugged him. We broke apart and as we got the twins ready I told him that Scorpius had worked it but never said anything incase he was wrong and seeing me with them in Hogsmeade confirmed it so he confronted me about it. Once the twins were ready dad took Bentley downstairs and I followed with Aubri.

In the hall the double buggy was and waiting, I pulled back the cosy toes and strapped Aubri in, tucking a blanket around her legs before zipping the cosy toes back up. Dad did the same to Bentley as I put my boots, coat and scarf on. From the kitchen Oscar came running up with their baby bag and handed it to me, "Cheers Ozzy." He gave me a big smile before running back into the kitchen.

Dad opened the front door and went out so he could help me get the buggy down the steps. "Bye." I called as I went through the slightly rusty gate and onto the pavement. I walked halfway down the road before crossing over and going through the park gate. From where the park starts opposite our house, it's no more than a twenty minute walk to the playground and cafe where I was going to meet Scorp and the girls.

I smiled at the old lady and said "Thanks." as she held open the cafe door so I could get in with the buggy. I found a booth by the window and slid in. I un-zipped both Bentley and Aubri's cosy toes, pulled their mittens off and pulled back their blankets because it was pretty warm inside.

Bentley kept shutting his eyes so I moved the buggy back and forth until they stopped flickering and he was asleep. I un-buckled Aubri and took her out, I sat her on my lap and from out of the baby bag I got her sippy cup, her pink rabbit and some toys.

I was too engaged with Aubri that I hadn't noticed Scorpius come in, I waved my hand to get his attention and then called, "Scor, over here."

He made his way over to me, pulling off his scarf and gloves. "Hey." I saw his eyes drop to Aubri and then to Bentley as he slid in the booth opposite me. "Wow!" He whispered, "I mean she looks so like you except she's got Al's eyes.

I nodded, "And she's got his smile."

"I still can't believe this, I mean you and Al made them. They're literally like mini you's."

I rolled my eyes, "That tends to happen when you y'know."

Scorp simply smiled, "Do you want a drink? Hot chocolate with marshmallows?"

"Of course." I said as I went to get my purse.

Scorp was already in the queue and when he came back I tried giving him the money but he refused, "Nope I'm paying." I stood up and held Aubri out to Scorp, he stared at me, "Um... what if she breaks?"

"Take her, she won't bite. Well she might," I added and saw a worried look on his face as he sat down with her on his lap. "And she won't break at all Scorp, you should of saw her when she was first born. The amount of times I thought I would drop her or break her because she was so little. Same goes for Bentley, I mean I would never carry them both at the same time when they were first born and then as they got older I did it. I guess I just needed practise." I prattled on and Scorpius smiled. "What?"

He chuckled, "Nothing," I glared at him and he sighed, "Well it's just... when you were talking about them it's like you just lit up."

"They mean the world to me Scor, and part of me thinks that they're the only part of Al I'll ever have."

"Flick, don't say that. You know how Al feels about you. Flick you broke his heart and even though he's with Hattie, it never mended. There is only one person who can do that."

"How do you know that?"

"Guys talk too flick." He replied as Aubri babbled away and dropped her toy on the table.

Does he really still like me, I thought as I looked out the window. Is it possible after all this time? I sighed and then turned my attention back to Scorpius who was talking to Aubri.

"You don't half look like your mummy, yes you do. And you've got your daddy's eyes."

"See, it's not so hard is it, uncle Scorpius." I said to him with a smile.

"Really?"

"Really, Scorp you're like a brother to me of course you're their uncle." I told him.

We sat talking, about school, about him and Rose, about Christmas and about Al. Scorp didn't press on the fact Al still doesn't know but he did question it and I told him that Al had asked to meet up after Christmas and Scorp suggested I do it then. I was glad that I had Scorp, I was that he found out. Just talking to someone I've known for years about being a mum and my kids felt good and it made me happy that someone other than my family knew. It felt like a big weight had been taken off of my shoulders and I knew even though I had sworn him to secrecy that it might slip out.

I had nearly slipped on a number of occasions and yet I still hadn't told Al. It's probably really, really bad that the father isn't the first to know, I thought. Probably even worse than his best friend found out before him.

There was a knock on the cafe window and both me and Scorpius jumped. I smiled instantly when I looked up and saw who it was. Lindsey Hathaway, one of the first girls I became friends with at the young mums group and one I could relate to a lot since she never told her daughter's dad she was pregnant.

Lindsey waved at us and I mouthed, "I'll be out now."

I took Aubri from Scorpius and strapped her back in the buggy and wrapped her back up. As Scorpius stood up Lindsey pointed at him and mouthed, "Is that their dad?"I shook my head and her eyes looked him up and down, "He's hot!"

I laughed quietly as we left the cafe. "Hey Lindz." I said, using her old nickname.

"Flick," She smiled as she pulled me into a hug, "It's been so long."

"I know, way to long. I mean look at Ellie, she's grown so much," Lindsey's daughter Ellie smiled up at me from her buggy and when she did she looked exactly like her mother, "Blimey she doesn't half look like you when she smiles."

"Same with Aubri, she looks just like a mini you, except her eyes." Lindz replied.

I nodded as I muttered, "Her fathers eyes. This is my friend Scorpius." I said louder, "Scorp this is Lindsey."

They exchanged greetings and then Scorp turned to me, "I need to get going and thanks Flick. See you soon yeah." I nodded as he waved to Aubri who looked at him with curiosity, half waved back and yelled a load of nonsense at him. Some of the words I recognised, the rest was gibberish.

"Bye." Scorp called over his shoulder as he walked away.

"He's hot." Lindsey said out loud this time and I saw her eyes following his bum as he went.

"And he's taken."

"Damn." She muttered as we headed towards the play ground.

I chuckled, "Sorry I haven't been in touch, it's just there's no signal at school and I've been really busy and it doesn't help that I see their dad everyday and he's dating the girl who used to bully me. What's been going on with you Lindz?"

She sighed, "I know you said they got together. That's awful I don't know what I'd do if I had to see Ellie's dad every day. All the guys I like are either no good or run away as soon as I mention I'm a mum. College is okay, I've made some new friends since my so called 'real friends' ditched me when I got pregnant. Oh and throw in the re-appearance of Ellie's dad my life's just great."

"What, he's back?"

Lindsey nodded and her blonde ponytail bobbed up and down, "I saw him in the corner shop. He didn't see me since I ran. What the hell do I do, I mean is he just here to visit family or is he here for good?"

"Maybe just see why he's here first Lindz. I mean if he's only here for Christmas would it be worth telling him."

Lindsey's in the same situation as me, she never told Ellie's dad. Unlike me she didn't tell him because he, his brother and parents were moving away because of some promotion his dad got. Lindz didn't tell him because she knew his parents wouldn't allow him to stay to be with her and their baby. His parents never liked her because she came from a single parent family.

"I know, and not having a dad hasn't changed me. Mum did a great job raising me and my siblings, she was a mum and a dad rolled into one."

"Sometimes I think I should have just told him the minute I found out, I mean my life wouldn't be so complicated right now otherwise." I told her.

Lindz nodded in agreement, "Exactly, I wish I had told him so he could have been there when it was hard. Like when she's been teething or ill or if it's been a bad night and I need sleep. I mean you must have had it worse what with there being two of them."

"Why is life so hard?" I mused as Lindsey started waving to a red haired teen who was sat on one of the benches in the toddler's playground which was empty apart from her and a little brown haired boy. Carrie Roscoe also known as Caz smiled, "Heya," She called and I waved. "Long time no see Flick."

"I know, life's been hectic." I said as the brown hair boy came over.

"Mama dink." Leo asked and held out his hand. As I sat down Carrie got his drink out of his little backpack that was on his buggy.

"You're so tan Caz, have you been on holiday." I asked as I got Aubri out of the buggy, leaving Bentley there since he was still asleep.

She shook her head, "Nahh, there's a wonderful thing called fake tan Flick. I just go so fed up of being pale all the time. And it's not like I can afford a holiday either."

Me and Lindsey nodded in agreement since we knew exactly what she meant.

Carrie's a single mum because when she told Leo's dad she was pregnant he said he didn't want anything to do with her or Leo. The sad thing is they had been together for a year and half and then they split up once she told him.

"Is Kayla meeting us?" Caz asked as Leo went back over to the climbing frame.

"FAITH DAISY MOON-PARKER, WAIT UP!" Came a loud voice.

The three of us turned to look and saw the fourth member of our little group running towards us with a buggy chasing after a blonde haired girl. We exchange looks and laughed, "Does that answer your question Caz." Lindsey asked.

Both of them came to a stop at the park gate, "She's sure hit the terrible two's. Just you three wait," Kayla panted as Caz went over to hold open the gate as Kayla and her two year old daughter Faith came in. "Be careful." Kayla called to her daughter as she headed to the springy horse.

Kayla Moon: the only one of us still with her baby's father. Her and Robin have been together for four years and they're still going strong.

"Nice tan Caz," Kayla commented as she sat down and got her breath back, "Wish I could be tanned, maybe loose a few pounds and try to reduce some of my stretch marks."

"What's a bunch of stretch marks Kayla, I mean if you think about it we're tigers who've earned their god damn stripes." I told them and we all laughed.

"So true Flick. So true!"

Leo and Faith were quite happy climbing and running so us lot caught up. I had Aubri stood between my legs and she was holding onto my fingers tight. She kept putting one foot forward and then brought it back, in the end I stood up with her to see if she would walk but she looked up at me and cried "Mum-mum."

Ellie was sat on the bench next to Lindz so I sat Aubri next to her and grabbed her toys out of the baby bag. Her and Ellie were quite happy to play with them and babble away to each other. I sat down on the other side of Aubri and since it was getting a tight squeeze on the bench, Caz and Kayla sat on the floor in front of us.

We had a good old laugh and catch up as well as talking about living the 'mum life'.

"We didn't choose it, it chose us." Lindsey said in a mystical voice making us laugh because in a way it was true. None of us chose to get pregnant it just happened and now we had the beautiful consequence's running around, sleeping and playing with toys.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see movement in the buggy and as I looked closer I saw Bentley's blue eyes staring at me. "Mum-mum." I un-zipped the cosy toes and unstrapped him before sitting him on my lap.

"You've missed all the fun little man." Carrie said to Bentley who still looked sleepy.

I grabbed his and Aubri's sippy cup from their baby bag and gave it to each of them. Bentley cuddled close into to me and I smiled as I looked down at him, so much like Al. Eventually we made a move and headed for the cafe when a cold wind started to blow.

"We've gotta do this more often." Kayla suggested as pulled her long brown hair up into a messy bun.

"We really should." Chimed in Caz.

I suddenly had a brain wave, "If you guys write me letters and then give them to my dad or Ria, they'll send them up to me."

Lindsey looked at me with curiosity, "I still don't get why your still there, I mean shouldn't you be in college or are you in sixth form?"

"Sixth form, I guess. I mean it's my last year there and I've got exams coming up in June. A bit like A-Levels." I replied feeling a bit guilty that they know nothing about my life. Then again neither do Dom, Al or Rose, a voice at the back of my head chimed in.

That got us talking about school and what we want to do in University (not that I'll be going) and what we want to be when we're older. We stayed talking for another hour before Lindsey mentioned she had to get home as she was babysitting her younger siblings so her mum could go to work.

"Bye, Merry Christmas guys!" I called as Kayla went off in one direction and Carrie in another. Only me and Lindsey went out the same park gate, "See you soon Lindz and have a good Christmas."

We hugged each other and I carried on down the street whilst Lindsey crossed the road and went up Delia Road. I made my way up my road and then through the garden gate, I went up the steps and knocked the front door since more than likely it would be locked.

Tessa answered it and she helped me with the buggy up the steps. I took Bentley out and took him into the living room, I went back into the hall and un-zipped Aubri's cosy toes and I unclipped the top of her straps and lifted them of off her shoulders so she'd be more comfortable.

I left her there, since she was sleeping and went into the living room where I flopped onto the sofa next to dad whilst Bentley crawled around the floor and Oscar played peek-a-boo with him.

**A/N There are pictures of the jewellery Albus bought on my blog. Link in my author's page. What do you think of Flick's friends: Lindsey, Carrie and Kayla? there will be more of them as the story goes on.**

At the time of this chapter:

Lindsey 'Lindz' Hathaway is seventeen and her daughter Ellie Hathaway is ten months.

Carrie 'Caz' Roscoe is eighteen and her son Leo Roscoe is eighteen months.

Kayla Moon is seventeen and her daughter Faith Moon-Parker is two years and seven months.

Next up - Getting ready for Christmas and a slightly awkward family meal.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**A/N Okay can I say a big, big thank you to all of you read, review and favourite because I never ever thought I would get twenty chapters.**

Two days until Christmas Eve, three days until Christmas day, seven days until Bentley and Aubri turn one.

Not a lot of time, I thought as I stared at the TV, which was blaring songs from some Christmas film about an elf. Every now and then I listened for the baby monitor which was currently on the coffee table, since Bentley and Aubri were upstairs taking a nap.

Ria came into the room humming away to herself and plonked a big cardboard box onto the floor. I didn't really take any notice but when Oscar came running in and came up to me and started to wave something right in face I certainly started paying attention.

"Oscar," I cried out and he took no notice of me so I tickled him which got him giggling and he stopped waving the thing. On closer inspection I saw in was an angel, the sort that sit on top of your Christmas tree. "Are we decorating the tree?" I asked.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Oscar screeched.

I sat up and saw Ri sat on the floor with the box open in front of her, tinsel was trailing out of the sides and I smiled to myself. Every year for as long as I can remember on December twenty-second we all get together and decorate the house and the tree. Even after mum left us we've still done it.

"Flick go wake Tessa up, it's nearly twelve," Ria barked at me and then chucked blue and silver tinsel at me. "Twist them together and then wind them around the top of the banisters, use a sticking charm." She told me as I stood up and picked up the tinsel.  
"Around both sets of stairs or just the one?"

"Both, of course. And make sure it's not a permanent one."

I did as she said and as I made my way up the first set of stairs winding the tinsel through the gaps, I pulled my wand out of my pocket and muttered the charm. I smiled to myself because even though Tessa can do magic in the house as long as one of us is here, I can legally do it on my own and have been able to for nearly a year and it's a good feeling because it means I can do house hold chores with magic.

I wound the tinsel round the other banister before going back to Tessa's room. I knocked on the door and there was no answer. I knocked it a bit louder and then yelled, "TESSA!"

There was a noise from inside so I pushed the door open and went in. My eyes had to adjust because of the brightest of her room; it's painted a really bright aqua blue and is mainly decorated with butterflies because Tessa has a thing for butterflies. That and fairy lights, the headboard of her bed has a least five different sets wound through the iron pattern.

Apart from the colour of her walls the other striking thing in her room is the wall opposite the door, because in purple and aqua she's got her name in graffiti along with a huge butterfly. It does look pretty cool I have to say.

I went over to her bed and poked her which got me a groan, "Wakey wakey Tess."  
"Go 'way Flick, it's early."

"Yeah I mean midday is early right?" I joked as I went over and open her curtains. She shot up which was quite funny since even she squinted against the brightness of her room and from the light coming through her window. "If you want to help, get up and dressed. We're decorating the house and tree."

I heard a groan as I left her room and went up to check on the twins. They were both still asleep and Bentley was snoring softly, just like his father I thought. The living room was scattered with a mixture of tinsel, baubles and paper chains when I entered.

As I sat down on the floor next to Oscar who was colouring paper chains, I heard the front door open and then close. Dad's voice filled the hall, "Children, I come with a gift." A minute later he came in the living room carrying a Christmas tree which was in a pot. He set it down in the corner and I could instantly smell the pine, since it was a real one rather than those crappy fake ones.

Dad pointed his wand at the bottom of the tree and I saw him mutter something, "It won't drop any needles now," He said out loud to no one in particular, "So it's safe for Bentley and Aubri to crawl around."

We started to decorate the tree with multi coloured baubles, stars, lights and decorations as well as tinsel and some of the paper chains Oscar had coloured. Tessa eventually joined us just as dad was lifting Oscar up so he could put the angel on the tree.

"Aww I've missed it." She grumbled.

"Should have got up early then shouldn't you rather than staying up late and reading." Ria retorted as Tessa sat in the chair.

There was mumbling coming from somewhere and I looked over at the baby monitor, I picked it up and could hear them talking to each other and I smiled. I went up to get them and found Aubri standing up in her cot, whilst Bentley was sat up. "My clever babies, come on lets go see the Christmas tree."

I picked them both up and headed downstairs, careful not to trip over the tabby, ginger and brown pile that were our cats peacefully sleeping in a big ball. Once in the living room I sat Aubri on Tessa's lap and laughed when she went to poke Tessa in the eye.  
As I sat down Ria passed a small brown package to me, "Open it."

I did and I found a blue rocking horse, on it it had the words 'Happy 1st Christmas' and underneath it had 'Bentley'. I smiled as I saw one exactly the same but in pink with Aubri on it, "Thank you Ri. Are you gonna give Auntie Ria a big hug and kiss." I cooed to Bentley and Ria took him off me and spun him round the room, whilst covering him in kisses which made him giggle.

I took Aubri back off of Tessa and picked up her decoration, I gave it to hold and then tried to get her to put it on one of the branches but she was slowly putting it towards her mouth, "Ah ah Aub, it's not for eating."

She frowned at me as I took it off her and put it on the tree. "Mum-mum."

I spent the rest of the afternoon playing with them and trying to get them to let go of the sofa when they were stood against it, to see if they would let go. At one point Aubri let go and stood on own for a few seconds, then she realised what she had done and held back on tightly. Bentley however let go and wobbled slightly but then turned to face Tessa who was sat behind him, and then landed on his bum. He whimpered and crawled to Tess, but he didn't cry.

I spotted the time on the clock and realised we needed to get ready. Tessa offered to help me get them ready and we went upstairs.

***

Dad pulled up outside the muggle pub where we were going to be having our family Christmas meal. The outside has flashing Christmas lights on it and the one window was decorated with the nativity scene. I got Bentley out of his carseat whilst Tessa got Aubri, both of them looked adorable in their outfits. Aubri had a navy dress, with big white spots on it and a red petticoat underneath as well as red tights and cream shoes, and Bentley had on jeans, a white t-shirt, a red and navy striped jumper and blue shoes.

I had on a simple black skater dress with a pink belt, cardigan and tights and black shoes. Tessa had gone for red because it was Christmassy, Ria was in blue and Oscar had a brown and jumper on with jeans, whilst dad had gone for shirt and trousers.

Auntie Sarah and her boyfriend Jack Wilson were stood outside, both of them having a cigarette, "Long time no see kids." She called to us as we passed, only dad stopped to talk to her since A) it was cold and B) I didn't was the twins anywhere near the smoke.

Ria went upfront and told the young boy that we had a table reserved, under the name Saunders. Oscar's eyes lit up as we past the dessert cabinet, "Yum." He muttered as the boy led us into a big room that had huge table in the center. Auntie Holly and her husband Liam were talking to Nana Marge, their three children: Lily-Ann, Ivie-May and Liam Junior also known as LJ were here as well.

I spotted the two highchairs and took off Bentley's coat whilst Tessa took off Aubri's. "Pass her here Tess; I want cuddles off my great-niece." Auntie Holly yelled at us. I sat Bentley on Tessa's free knee and picked up Aubri and passed her to auntie Holly, just as Auntie Sarah, Jack and dad came in. Auntie Sarah took Bentley from Tessa and I smiled. Oscar had gone off with LJ since they're the same age and because LJ wanted to show him his latest action figure.

I sat down and started talking to Ivie-May who's ten and Lily-Ann. We were laughing about one of the pranks some of the sixth year Gryffindor's had pulled on Minnie on the Wednesday just gone and I asked Ivie-May if she was excited that she'd be starting Hogwarts next year.

The young waiter came to take out drink and food orders and went off to inform the cook. Bentley and Aubri were being passed between my family and I could see they loved it and at one point Aubri was chewing on Liam's tie.

When the food came I had Aubri in a highchair next to me and then Tessa on my other side, Ria sat opposite with Bentley in a highchair and Lily-Ann sat next to him. It's quite strange since it's mainly dads family with the exception of Nana Marge who was here as well. Dad's parents, his brother, his partner Jessica and their son weren't here either but that wasn't really surprise since my grandparents hate travelling and because of the argument there is no way Uncle Toby would come.

My auntie Kathleen (mum's sister) isn't here either because she lives in Australia with her fiancé and her daughter Gracie. I mean it's a bit far to come just for a meal; she's not a big fan of floo travel either which makes it hard.

From out of the baby bag I pulled out the bibs I had brought, they were ones which were kinda like overalls as they had long sleeves. There was no way they were getting food on their pretty outfits.

"Is your boyfriend not coming Flick?" Asked Jack, "He was nice and he liked Quidditch."

I frowned because none of my family apart from Tessa and Ria have met Aaron.  
"Is that the one I got the Quidditch shirt for? A certain famous son of the chosen one." Chimed in Liam.

I realised they were on about Al, "Yeah that's the one but he's not my boyfriend anymore, we broke up over a year ago." I told them as I put some more stuffing and carrots into the bowl on Aubri's highchair.

"What happened?" Asked Ivie-May, simply because she's a nosy child and according to Lily-Ann she loves to gossip.

I didn't say anything because I was trying to come up with something.

I think Auntie Holly realised I was stuck in an awkward situation, "Is he coming over at Christmas to see the twins?" I looked up at her and my mouth opened and then closed, "Flick he is their dad right?"

"Um, yeah but please don't say anything," I begged, "Any of you, you can't say a word. I never told him and he still doesn't know."

None of them looked surprised that Al was their dad; I mean it is a bit obvious when you see Bentley and you knew that I had been dating Al. I never told them who the twins' dad was and they never asked since it wasn't really anything to do with them.

"Flick you're family, why would we say anything. It's you who has to tell him, not us." Dad said as he gave me a small smile.

I sighed, "I know I screwed up big time by not telling him when I found out and I've had to deal with the consequences."

There was silence and then Bentley burped rather loudly which broke it and made us all laugh.

"We all knew Flick; I mean it wasn't hard to work it out." Dad added, "Now who's up for pudding."

***

The chocolate fudge cake I had was amazing, and afterward dessert we said out goodbyes and exchanged Christmas presents with each other, the only person who didn't give presents was Nana Marge because she was coming to our house for Christmas just as she has ever since mum left. I knew I could count on my family that they wouldn't tell everyone and I did feel a bit happier knowing that they knew. "Just gotta tell Al." I muttered under my breath as dad pulled away from the pub.

The car was quite except for Bentley and Aubri who were playing with their noisy rattles. I was tired when we got in since it had been a long day and all I really wanted to do was have a long hot bath and snuggle up in my pyjamas with Bentley and Aubri. I got out of the car and took Bentley out of his carseat. When we got in I hung my coat up and then Bentley's.

"Wait up," Ri called to me as I went to head upstairs with my baby boy. "In the living room, come on," I frowned but followed her anyway, "Sit, dads bringing Aubri in." I sat in the corner of the sofa and Ria sat Bentley on my left and then when dad and my baby girl came in, she sat Aubri on my right, "Now smile because I want a picture of the three of you." She lifted up the magic camera I had bought last month and started to take pictures, she was acting like a proper photographer as she made me move and then took pictures of the twins together.

"What are you doing Ri?" I questioned once she finished and the twins were quite happily playing on the floor.

"I'm taking a night class at the local college, it's in photography. That's what I want to do Flick, I want to go into muggle and wizarding photography. At the moment the course I'm doing is muggle obviously but I want to open my own shop. I'm doing this because you haven't got a nice picture taken recently of the three of you."

Dad came in the room whistling, "Ahh Ri whilst you're all still dressed up sit on the sofa so I can take one of the six of you so you can give it to your nan along with that big box of chocolates." Once we caught the twins, Ria sat on the end with Aubri, then Tessa and Oscar were in the middle and then it was me with Bentley on my lap.

"Smile." He called and we did.

"I think you'll make an awesome photographer," I told her as I gave her a hug once we stood up, "Can you watch them whilst I go wrap some p-r-e-s-e-n-t-s and have a bath." I said spelling the word presents because Oscar was still in the room.

"Course I will Flick."

I went up to my room and started wrapping the present I had bought yesterday for the twins, Ria and Aaron and then the presents that Ria had got for dad, Oscar and Tessa. Instead of using magic to wrap them, I did each one by hand because it I thought it was nicer. I stuck the labels to each of them so it would be easy to identify who's whose. In total it took me an hour to wrap all of the Christmas presents and then another forty-five minutes to wrap Bentley and Aubri's birthday presents.

I put them all back in the storage cupboard and then went into Ria's room which is ever so neat that it puts my room to shame. It's purple with cream carpet and white furniture; nearly all of her clothes are in their correct drawers and the wardrobe except for the few that were currently strewn over her double bed.

I picked up one of the magazines that were fanned out on her bedside table and left to go downstairs. From out of the airing cupboard I grabbed a big fluffy towel and went into the bathroom, in the hope of a nice hot bubble bath and a chance to relax.

**Up Next - Christmas Eve and Christmas day at the Saunders' household.**


End file.
